Secrets
by StoryandSongwriter101
Summary: Part 1 of How Austin got government secrets installed in his head and two woman Trish and Ally from NSA and CIA are sent to protect him. Austin struggles is normal life and his new spy life and his growing affection towards his handler Ally. Would it be unprofessional to fall for the woman who poses as your girlfriend to keep your private life and spy life in safe hands? Maybe not.
1. How To Get an Intersect in Your Brain

Secrets 1

This is like the 3rd rewritten time for the story so please read it and review! Let me know what you think! Enjoy! PS can I get some reviews please! Thanks!

* * *

><p>"It's not safe being in this kind of situation, Dez."<p>

"Austin, I have no choice."

"I'm uncomfortable with the plan."

"Plan? What plan? This is survival." There are foot steps coming to was both of them a door opening. "We've been compromised!"

The door opens revealing Austin's sister, Amanda. "What are you two doing? Your supposed to be outside at the party."

"You see. I don't feel like I'm quite fitting in you know?" Austin says.

"At your own birthday party?"

"Exactly. You get my point."

"Austin come on."

"Hi Amanda," Dez says dangling from the window.

"Dez you stay here." Amanda walks away. Austin signs as he looks at Dez.

Austin leaves and follows Amanda. She brings him to a group of girls and leaves him with them while she goes back over to her boyfriend, Chase.

"So where do you work?" A girl asks Austin.

"The Nerd Herd. I fix computers." Austin answers.

"What happened to your hand. They are all bandaged."

"Um, it's from Call of Duty. The controller chafes after several hours."

The girl makes an awkward face, "So what do you plan to do. I mean, you can't be fixing computer all your life right? I heard you went to Stanford University."

"Yes, that's technically correct."

"I graduated five years ago. What did you major in?"

"Engineering."

"I met this great engineer. He ran track."

"Bryce Larkin. Yeah, he was my roommate."

"I wonder what he's doing now."

"I think he's an accountant."

* * *

><p>Bryce falls from a roof into a white screen room. He runs over to a computer that's says INTERSECT COMPUTER. He puts all the information on that computer on his tablet and runs away with it. He runs away because after removing the Intersect from the computer it sets of a bomb that with commence in ten seconds. Security guards chase him up the stairs. While he's running he is going through his email so he can send the email to someone in particular. He reaches the roof as guards behind him shoot at him with guns. He jumps form tall roofs to more roofs. He is about it hit a dead end when he slides down the eaves trove. He jumps of the roof and gets up quickly and goes through the email again. He looks up and gets shot in the chest. He looks up to see NSA agent Trish De La Rosa. "Long time no kill. Don't move!"<p>

"De La Rosa." Bryce dies right there as his tablet burns out. The last thing that is showed was EMAIL SENT TO AUSTIN.

* * *

><p>Dez brings Austin back up to his room to play some video games because all the girls eventually ran away from him. Amanda come sin and asks Dez to leave for a few minutes to talk to Austin.<p>

"Austin, as much as we may ask but no one wants to hear about an old girlfriend. Especially when you run on about what had happened between you two. Your twenty five now."

"It's hard okay? Bryce took my girlfriend, Jill from me. And may I might add that Bryce got me kicked out of Stanford?"

"I know but you have to get over that fact that you and Jill broke up."

"Do we have to have this talk?"

"We've rehearsed it enough."

"Okay, well then I'll get over Jill tomorrow." Amanda leaves because she can't find any way to talk to him.

Dez walks in and goes straight to the video games. "Sisters, hu?"The computer goes off meaning a email has been recieved. Dez looks over to the screen. "Why don't you look at that. Bryce remembered your birthday. Remember Bryce?"

"Yeah, I think I remember Bryce." Austin goes over to the computer.

Dez looks at his watch. "Well, I got to go. It's getting late. Happy Birthday, bro."

"Pedal Safe."

"Thanks."

Dez leaves Austin's apartment. Austin opens the email and all of a sudden a million pictures pop up on the screen. Austin stands up straight and continues to stare at the computer. It's like he is unable to move. He started at these photos from night to morning. The pictures stop moving and the computer says INTERSECT UPDATE COMPLETE. Austin falls target on he ground landing hard on the floor.

Austin open his eyes a little blurry but then clears up as Dez helps Austin off the floor of his bedroom. "You okay?"

"Yeah. Just..." Austin looks up at the computer and a little confused. "Did you spike the punch?"

"What kind of friend do you think I am. We've been friends since Kindergarten do you honestly think I would do such thing?" No answer. "Yes I did."

"Well, I'm just going to go take a shower." After he finishes his shower Dez and Austin drive to the store they both work at.

A co-worker of Austin comes up to him and starts talking to him about a virus in the new computers that they are selling. "Can you please slow down Jerry. I have a splitting head ache today and it's hard to focus on anything that you are saying right now."

"Sorry , what I was saying that there is a virus going through the laptop..." Austin stops paying attention to Jerry talking when he focuses more on the news that is playing on the display TVs that Dez turned in because he controles when they turn on and when they turn off. In the news they are talking about that General Mitch is going to be landing in Burbank, which is where Austin lives, later today.

"He's already here, he landed today." Austin says to himself.

"Who?" Jerry asks.

"I don't know." Austin says a little confused about what he just said. He thought to himself, How did I know that?

"Anyway so this virus might end up staying here for a couple weeks until it disappears because there is no way of removing it because we had go put a computer guy to try something with it but it's buggered. He said just wait a few weeks and it should be clear gone..."

* * *

><p>DIRECTOR OF NATIONAL INTELLIGENCE<p>

WASHINGTON D.C.

(The

"Bryce Larkin was CIA, Graham. He was one of your agents." A lady says.

Graham follows, "And it was NSAs job to find him. To question him not to kill him. Thanks to RamGirl here we have nothing."

Trish says, "Well you got a dead CIA agent. That's a good star in my book."

The lady says, "If this gets out..."

"It won't."

"Nobody asked you." Graham says. He's a tall African American man. He wears suits and ties all day. Enforces the NSA rules mostly. Trish is an agent for the NSA.

"Actually they did." The lady says. "Agent De La Rosa is heading up this investigation."

"So what was Bryce after? What did this computer do?" Trish asks.

"Well, it pretty much did everything. After 9/11 the CIA and the NSA were told to play nice. Share there Intel and this is how we did it. We collected every scrap of information we had left and put it in this computer. The data was encrypted into thousands of images and whoever received Larkin's email got all of our secrets."

"We need you to find those secrets De La Rosa."

"I found this in him." She shows them the burned up tablet Bryce had. "Hard drive is fried but I picked up a trace signal."

"Where?" The lady asks.

"Los Angeles."

* * *

><p>A brunette girl comes walking into the electronic store that Austin works at. She comes walking up to the front but Austin doesn't notice her at first. Dez says, "Stop the presses. Who is that? Megan Fox." Dez whispers the last part but Austin still wasn't paying enough attention and started singing Megan Foxes name over and over again while listening to someone on the phone. He looks up and drops the phone.<p>

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything." She says nicely.

"No, not at all. What can I do for you..."

"Ally."

"Hi Ally what can I do for you."

"Well, Austin." She puts a flip phone on the counter in front of both of them. "I have a problem."

"Ah, I see. The intelecell. Absolutely. This model has a letter screw at the back that can pop out." He puts the battery back in and screws it closed. "And good as new." Austin hands back her phone.

"Wow. You geeks are good." She looks at Dez and Austin.

"I would think of it more as Nerds." Dez says.

"Yeah, you know, Nerd Herd."

"Excuse me I have an emergency. I need you help." A man with his daughter comes walking over to Austin.

"Just give me me one minutes Ally." Austin goes and helps the customer and when he is finished he goes back to Ally but find that she is gone. Dez, on the other side picks up a card.

"Dude! She left you her number."


	2. Austin VS the Bad Date

Secrets 2

* * *

><p>Dez and Austin are walking to his house after they both finished working for the day. "Why wouldn't you call this girl?" Dez asks Austin.<p>

"Oh, I don't know. Did you see her?" Austin says.

"Oh, man, yes. Which is why I repeat the question, Why wouldn't you call this girl?"

"Because I live on planet Earth, Morgan. Why are you following me home?" They both stop walking in front of Austins door.

"Hey. We are buddies, we do friend things and... I need your computer."

"Virus?"

"Yep." They open the door and Austin turns the light on. "You know, you got to understand. This is what I've been telling people for I don't know how long..." Dez stops talking and both freeze on spot. The door slams behind them in pitch quietness. There stands in front of them in Austin's apartment is a person wearing black from top to bottom holding Austin's computer.

"Please, not the computer." Austin says slowly.

The burglar sets the computer down on the ground and gets prepared to fight both of them. Dez grabs a plate on the side table beside the door and throws it at the burglar but hits the plate and it flies back in to Austin's gut and he groans in pain. Dez quickly grabs a candle and throw it at the burglar and hits it towards Austin and hits him in the groin. Austin groans in pain again. Dez quickly grabs a blue vase and accidentally smashes it over Austin's head. Austin slowly cranes his head towards Dez in madness. "Come on, Austin! Do something!"

Austin walks over to the burglar. "Give me the..." The burglar throws the compute at Austin and he catches it in his hands. The burglar trips Austin falls backwards and kicks him into the wall and falls on the side table and it falls apart and the burglar catches the computer. The burglar sets the computer on a crooked self and gets ready to fight Dez.

"That's my friend!" Dez says. He turns around and grabs a umbrella and runs towards the burglar screaming. The burglar grabs the umbrella out of his hands and starts whipping it around in front of Dez. "Okay, hes not that good of friend." Dez puts his hands out in surrender. The burglar whips the umbrella at Dez and he falls on Austin. Behind the burglar the self falls off the wall and smashes into pieces. The burglar runs away and goes through the window.

Austin and Dez look over while laying on the ground. Austin says to Dez, "Didn't you hang that shelf?"

The burglar runs away from the apartments and jumps into their car and takes off in super speed. They take off their mask revealing who the burglar was. The girl from the electronic store, Ally Dawson. "Damn it!" She says

* * *

><p>The next day Austin goes to the store and brings his wrecked computer with him. He goes to the storage room in the back where the loading dock is to see if one of his co-workers could do something to fix it. "Nah, I've been through it." Lester, one if his co-workers says. "It's dead. It's totally fried. This hard drive was...murdered."<p>

"What if you were the unwitting target of a ninja vendetta, and he returns tonight to strangle you with his nunchakus?"

Austin puts on a flat face, "That's super, Jeff. Thanks for thinking outside the box on that one." Jeff has got to be at least in his fifties and it wouldn't be surprising if he had started working at the electronic store when it first opened. He's balding guy who has no thoughts on the actual life sometimes. "And here I though I couldn't get anymore freaked out. I'm going to go buy some new locks next door at Large Mart."

Austin walks to the store and goes through some halls when he notices a creepy guy holding a tool. "Oh, thank God. Uh...Excuse me, sir. Do you know where they sell the...?" The guys looks at Austin and suddenly millions of pictures go through his head. Some things about the news broadcast about someone trying to stop the generals speech.

"What do you want?" The man asks with a germane accent.

"Um... Um...No. Sorry. Sorry. Nothing. Nothing at all. Just...I was, uh...Wow! Look at that." Austin continues walking down the isle. Austin starts humming and freaking out a bit. He turns around and notices the guy not looking at continues walking when he hears that he lowered a tool in his hand and can hear him following him. He also notices that no one was around when they had been around a few minutes ago. Austin whimpers quietly and starts running away. He turns the corner and bumps into a worker. "Oh! Oh, my God! Thank God! Listen! There's a guy here, and he's trying to do something. I don't know. You have to call the cops-Security-the guy at the front who's checking receipts."

"Uh-huh. What kind of guy?" The girl asks a little freaked out.

"Scary, kind of a Terminator vibe. Stubble. Red hair."

"Black leather jacket?"

"YES! YES!" The lady points to the checkout and Austin turns around. The same guy who is standing at the checkout buying a tool.

"Like that guy." The lady turns around and Austin looks shocked and stunned. He looks around to start noticing people shopping when they weren't there a minute ago. Austin lets out an exasperated sigh and walks out of the store. The stranger Austin was running from walk out of the checkout while holding a gun in his jacket.

Austin walks into the store and doesn't notices that he is being watched by Ally Dawson from a car in the parking lot. She is on the phone with Graham. "I have eyes on him right now. Like I said, the computer was destroyed. Beyond repair. "

Graham says, "Okay. It's done. I want you in the air in an hour."

"But what if he has an external drive? A backup?"

"It's over, Ally. The NSA is stepping in. Bryce was CIA, he was our guy, and he burned us. De La Rosa's on her way out. You're being recalled."

"'Cause of Trish? She's a burnout."

"She's a killer, Ally. Cold school. I want you to listen to me. Whatever happened with Bryce, you couldn't have known. You couldn't have stopped. "

"But I can fix it. If there's a backup, I'll find it. Just give me twelve hours." Ally hangs up the phone and enters the electronic store.

Austin has his head face down at his Nerd Herd desk and repeats himself, "I'm losing my mind. I'm losing my mind." Ally dings the bell that's placed on the counter. "Dez" Austin grabs Ally's hand not realizing it is her," I'm not in the mood..." He plays with her hand and notices moves his eyes out of his arm and notices Ally. He jumps and smiles at Ally. "Hi! Hi... Uh... phone trouble again?"

"Uh, yeah. I'm not sure I'm able to receive calls, 'cause I never got one from you." Dez starts laughing in the background and Austin shoots a glare at him and Dez walks away. "I'm sorry I left so quickly yesterday. I had an appointment with a realtor. I just moved here."

"Welcome."

"Thanks. And, uh... I don't really know anyone here. I was wondering if you would show me around. That is, if you're free."

"Oh, he's free." Dez says behind Austin. "He's got nothing but time on his hands. He is very available. You guys are going to have a great time." Austin shoots a glare at Dez and he dancing away like he usually does.

Austin looks back towards Ally, "Apparently, my schedule is wide open."

Ally smiles, "Great."

Ally leaves the store but doesn't notice that she has eyes on her. Trish De La Rosa

* * *

><p>After work Austin walks into his apartment where Amanda and her boyfriend are in the living room watching TV. "Okay guys. Don't freak out. I have some news." All of a sudden Dez comes running in and hops on Austin's back.<p>

"Austin's got a date!" Dez announces. No one will ever figure out how Austin can carry Dez. It's one of the worlds many mysteries.

"Wait ago, Austin. That's awesome." Matt says.

"With who?" Amanda asks. "Oh, God! What are you going to wear?"

Amanda picks out some cloths with Austin and after Austin takes a shower and gets ready for his date. Before Austin leaves Amanda comes running outside to give him some flowers.

"Wait. Take these. They are left over from the party."

"Thanks."

"Dad would be so proud of you."

"And you too sis."

* * *

><p>Back at Ally's new apartment she is getting ready for the so called date. She wraps multiple knifes around her left ankle and puts two knives disguised to hold her hair in a bun. She checks herslelf out to see if it looks okay. She outs on a bulletproof vest on and straps it in place. She puts on a gold top and black leggings. She calls in on her phone to let Graham know about the plan. "He's picking me up for a date."<p>

"You're on your own on this one, Ally. I can't help you if something goes wrong."

"I don't know about this guy, Graham."

"Nice guys aren't sent government secrets." Ally hears a knock on her apartment door. Ally loads her gun and hids it in her jeans.

"What should I do if he runs?" She opens the door to see Austin.

"Kill him." Ally hangs up the phone and smiles at Austin who has a smile of his own.

* * *

><p>Austin and Ally go on there date, at least, Austin thinks it a date. Ally is just trying to get a backup from his computer. Little does she know that it's downloaded into his head. A mariachi band is playing in the background of the restaurant.<p>

"So I live with my sister and her boyfriend Captain Awesome."

Ally starts laughing,"No"

"It's true, though."

"So you call him "Captain Awesome"?"

"Yeah, wait till you meet him. Everything he does is awesome. Climbing mountains, jumping out of planes, flossing."

Ally laughs, "That's funny."

"Well, I'm a funny guy."

"Clearly. Which is good 'cause I am not funny."

"Is that your big secret, by the way? 'Caue I've been sitting here trying to figure out what's wrong with you."

"Oh. Plenty, believe me."

"And I was thinking either she's a cannibal or she's really not that funny and I was pulling for cannibal because I haven't met one before."

"Uh, not a cannibal, but I did just come out of a long relationship, so I may come with baggage."

"Well,I'm can be your very own baggage handler." After Austin said that Ally starts laughing. To break the awkward silence Austin starts to talk again, "Uh, so the guy, the ex, the guy. The ex is the reason you moved here from..."

"Uh, D.C."

"Right."

"Yeah, after I realized that all of my friends were his friends and that everything about Washington reminded me of...Bruce, I needed a change, a big one."

"Well, I hope you get to make Burbank a new home for you."

"Thanks. So, so what about you? What skeletons do you have in your closet? Any secrets? Any woman?"

"Uh, yeah, yeah. Uh, actually, well, back in college there was someone...Actually, that's all over with now and her restraining order is very specific." They both laugh.

"I like you, Austin." Ally smiles at Austin and then takes another sip of her drink. After dinner they decide to go for a walk. "So, where are we going?"

"Well, do you like music?"

"I guess."

"What do you mean by You guess?"

"Well, I use to write songs when I was younger but I just haven't had time lately."

"That's cool."

Suddenly Austin stops walking when he looks over the bridge that he was on looking at the police cars and motorbikes driving by with there sirens on. Austin flashing which means he sees all those pictures that relate to what he had just saw.

"Sorry. I was just out of it for a second." They continue walking and talkIng.

What niether did they know was that they had eyes in from Trish who was looking at them from her car. She's with another guy. "Austin Moon's your mark. NSA director wants him with a pulse. Till we find out who he's working with and what he knows, he lives. CIA skirt..." She loads her handgun. "You can kill."

Austin and Ally enter a dance club and grab a drink. They find a couch and just laughing and smile at each other. A group of guys that Trish sent out follow them into the club. Ally looks over and notices them and pulls Austin in to dance. "I'm not really a dancer." But they dance anyway. Ally dances behind Austin and grabs a knife and throws it at one o the guys arm and stabs him. Ally moves in front of Austin and moves her hands to her hair and pulls out her sticks keeping her hair in place and takes them out and moves her hair around. Austin's just enjoying this. Ally throws one of them while Austin's head was looking up. The stick stabs him in the leg. Ally grabs Austin's butt and grabs another nice and stabs a guy in the leg and kicks him away. Ally slides under Austis legs and he pulls her up. In the distance Trish watched the entire thing. Ally pulls Austin out of the club.

"Hey-hey-hey, where's the fire?" Austin asks.

"Austin give me your keys."

Ally goes on the drivers side of the car. "I don't mean ton b old fashioned but the company only wants employees-nerds driving the Nerd Herd-mobile." Ally pick locks the lock. It beeps to unlock. Ally opens the door.

"Get in the car." Ally hops in the drivers side.

"how did you get into car?" a black van comes around the corner and Austin jumps in. Ally starts driving backwars into traffic. "What I going on? Please tell me what's going on! Ally your not even looking behind you! Wait, wait, wait! Who are these guys? What do they want? Oh, my God!" The black car with Trish in it hits the front end of there car. "Oh, my God I'm going to die!

"Tell me when to turn."

Austin looks behind him, "Left in five seconds!"

"My left or your left?"

"What?"

"Too late." Ally turns the car and rolls down 30 cement steps. Some skater guys above look down at the company vehicle rolling down and notice that it was a computer fixing company vehicle.

"Whoa, computer emergency." (I love that)

The car Trish was in stops at the top off t stairs and goes around the block. Ally keeps driving and ends up on another street. It stops and falls to pieces. They both get out of the car and Ally grabs Austin's hand and start running. Austin trips over the car door lying on the ground and Ally turns around. The van comes towards Ally and is about Tom get ran over when she makes a bold move. She takes out a knife from her ankle and hits the emergent button with it and Ally goes for cover by covering her face and the barricade pops up And the van hits face on the barricade. Austin looks up and runs towards Ally. "Ally. Al..."

Ally stands up and grabs Austin hand. "Come on!" Ally presses a button on her phone. "Request emergency air-evac. Track location, we're on foot." Ally looks up to see a building. Ally grabs Auti hand again and start running. They climb up stairs and go on the building to wait do the helicopter to go and get them. "How well do you know Bryce Larkin?"

"What? How do you... How do you know Bryce?"

"We work together at the CIA."

"The what?! The CIA?! Bryce is a spy?! Bryce Larkin from Connecticut is a spy?!"

Ally turns around, "A rogue spy. Did he try to contact you?"

"I haven't heard from Bryce in... Wait. No, he... He sent me an email."

Ally turns around again, "Did you open it?"

"Yeah, there was tons of pictures."

"did you see them? your computer, did you back it up? Is there a external drive?"

"It crashed a week , was I not supposed to look at those pictures?"

"okay, I may have to aim my gun at you so don't freak out."

"why?"

Suddenly Trish comes towards them wiping blood off her lip. "It's late. I'm tired. Let's cut the crap and give him to me now. He belongs to the NSA. " ally pulls out her gun and aims it at Austin and he gasps putting his hands in the air.

"The CIA gets him first." Trish pulls out her Gun and aims it at Ally. "You come any closer and I shoot."

"Ally... I'm freaking out." Austin says.

"You shoot him, I shoot you. I leave both your bodies here, and go out here for a late snack. I'm thinking may be pancakes." Austin starts laughing nervously. He turns around and starts running towards the end of the building. May I remind you that they are in top of a high building.

"Austin, no!" Ally yells. Austin looks at the bulding across from them and do flashes.

Austin turns around. "They're going to kill him."

"Kill who?" Trish asks.

"Stanfield, the general. The General Stanfield, the NATO guy." Ally and Trish look at Austin confused. "Look, something is wrong with me. Okay? I don't know what it is, but something is very, very wrong with me, and I'm remembering things that I shouldn't know."

Ally says, "Okay, Austin, talk to me. Like what?"

"I don't know. For example, Uh, there was a Serbian demolitions expert at the large mart today. That's kind of odd, wouldn't you say? Look, last week the NSA, you guys intercepted some blueprints." Austin looks at Trish. "Blueprints of a hotel. That hotel." Austin points towards the building behind them. "And then he CIA, you guys found a file of schematics of a bombs in Prague. The bomb is in that hotel!"

Trish aims her gun at Austin and Ally aims her gun at Trish. "He was working with Bryce."

"No, he opened Bryces email. Austin those pictures were encoded with secrets, government secrets. If you saw them then you know them."

"There were thousands of them." Austin says.

"Wait a minute." Trish says. "You're telling me all of our secrets are in his head." Trish points the laser to his forehead.

"Austin is the computer." Ally says.

"What did you...what did you say? What does that mean?" Austin asks.

"Austin, you have to listen to me. You have to tell us where..."

"What is happening to me?!"

"You said there was a bomb. Is there time to stop it?"

"Wait? What? Are you crazy?!"

"No, we're the good guys." Trish says still aiming her gun at him. "We get paid to keep bombs from exploding."

"Look, I can't help you, okay? I really wish that I could. But I can't. Call Bryce. He's the guy that can save the day."

Ally says, "Bryce is dead! He died sending those secret to you."

"Bryce is dead?"

Trish lets off a warning shot by firing her gun in the air. "Yeah, and he's going to have a lot of company unless you start talking. So pretty please... Can we defuse the bomb yet?" They go to the hotel and run into the room and find the bomb in the middle of the room. They open the computer and it shows that there is only a minute and twenty seven seconds until the bomb goes off.

"Oh, God." Ally says.

"No time to evacuate. Any ideas?" Trish asks.

"Disconnect the laptop."

"There's no trigger."

"The cables."

"No, defiantly a trap."

Some guys go up to them, "What the hell do you think you are doing?" Everyone in the room starts panicking and leaves the room.

Ally grabs Austin's arm, "Austin, is there anything else you remember about the bomb?" All of a sudden Austin's ringer goes off playing rock and roll music. Austin answers it and Ally and Trish go back to figuring out out of deactivate it.

"Hi, Dez."

"Hey, how's it going?"

"Little busy right now, buddy."

"In a good way? Details."

"Why are you calling?"

"I don't know, just...laying on your bed, Amanda's with the captain. My computers got a case of that virus still. Ugh. So, I figured I'd check in..." Austin puts down the phone and realizes something.

"Okay, okay. I have an idea."

Trish, "That's not XBox. And your not in X-Men."

"I understand that. This is a Prism Exress Laptop. We sell them at our store and they are the only ones who if you enter right into the Internet that a virus with come on and it will completely black out." Twenty nine seconds left. "I think I can do this. I can do this, please."

"He's out best shot, Trish." Ally says. Austin starts typing into the computer.

"Mr. Bomb, meet Mr. Internet." Austin clicks enter. One millisecond left and the computer completely sits down. Austin Korean his eyes and sighs out of relief. Ally looks impressed and Trish looks surprised.

"You did it." Ally smiles.

"I did it. I did it. I...I defused a real bomb." Austin laughs nervously and looks at Ally. "This was a real... What if I was wrong?"

"Don't puke on the C-4." Trish says. Ally puts his hand on his shoulders.

* * *

><p>Ally and Trish say in sync, "He's coming with me."<p>

Trish says, "What if this was a fluke?"

"And what if it wasn't? What if he can stop something bigger?"

"Fine, well drop in a psych tank, let him stare at four rubber walls for a decade. He'll tell us what we want to know."

"Trish, we don't know how this works and what triggers the memories. He'll crack wide open."

"Not my job. I break things, I don't fix them."

"What about his job? And his friends? What do we do about his sister?"

Austin walks in, "What abut my sister."

"Nothing. We were just discussing..."

"No, no, no, hold on a second. You have to leave my family out of this."

Trish says, "We'll see."

"Look, Bryce sent that email to me. I'm the one remembering your secrets. Which means you have to listen to me, both of you. And right now... I'm going to go home."

Trish grabs Austin, "No you're not."

Austin gets out of her grip, "You..." He points to Trish and then to Ally. "You need me." Austin walks away.

* * *

><p>The sun is rising and Austin decides to go see the sunrise at the beach. Ally comes up to him holding her heels. "How long have you been here?" Austin asks.<p>

"All night." Ally sits next to Austin.

"There's nowhere I can run to is there?"

"Not from us. Talk to me, Austin."

"Yesterday I was making eleven bucks an hour fixing computers. Now I have one in my brain. And I can't figure out why Bryce did this, why he chose me. What are you going to do with me? What happens now?"

"For now, you go back to your own life. We'll protect you and you'll work with us."

"And my sister, my friends, are they in danger?"

"You tell them nothing to keep them safe. Need you to do one more thing for me."

"Yeah?"

"Trust me, Austin." Austin smiles. Ally bumps Austin a little bit.

* * *

><p>Back at Ally's apartment she sits in her bed and turns on her phone. She goes into her photo albums and looks at photos of her and her ex-boyfriend. Bryce Larkin. Ally signs and looks through her mirror.<p>

* * *

><p>Back at the Techies and Technology where Austin works he fills out a form and brings it to Big Mike. Austin's boss. The application was for the Assistant Manager.<p>

"Did think you'd apply." He says.

"Well I think I got what it takes."

"Yeah, yeah. Save it for the interview. Now go train the new girl."

"Okeydokey."

When he walks out he notices Trish in a T and T outfit for the store. While walking through another isle notices Ally walking past him making it look like she is shopping. He takes a quick glance at Ally's ring and flashing on it. He sees a video surveillance of Ally in disguise as an old lady. This must have been just before she got the assignment it be Austin's handler. She beats up a group of guys and then shoot the camera and it blacks out. Austin watches Ally pass by and whimpers in scared ness.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you guys think? Sorry it was super long! I worked a long time in this is, that way it took my a while to write it. PS can you please go check out Regrets, Camp Music and Dance, and Bringing Secret to New YorK! Thank you to all my readers and reviews! Stay Awesome!<strong>


	3. Austin VS Who He Can Trust

Secrets 3 (I do not own anything that it recognized)

* * *

><p>Why does this happen to me? Why am I running through a parking lot? It may look like I'm running for my life right now but thats not really the actual reason. I see Trish run as fast as she can in front of me and I'm running after her. She jumps on a guy and takes the video game out of his hand as he is laying on the ground. I see Dez coming towards us but in a farther distance. "Trish! Trish! Trish! No! No! No! It's just a video game. Okay? Lives are not in danger, and the country is still safe."<p>

Dez catches up, "Wow. This girls been here twenty four hours and she's taking this job more seriously than me."

"That's because she's crazy." Austin breaths heavily.

"Tell me something I don't know." Trish says grabs the guy by his arms. He starts bringing him back to the store.

"Oh, hey, dawg." Dez says to the struggling robber going back to the store. "Nice to see you again, pal. huh? You're not so tough now, are you? Oh, you don't like that, huh?"

Austin looks across the parking lot to the hot dog shop called Wienerlicious. He notices someone familiar in a Wienerlicious outfit. "Ally?" Did I forget to mention that Ally is posing as Austin's girlfriend? Well, since technically they went out on a date. That's what everyone else thinks anyway.

**Austin's POV**

I decide I might as well go over to the Wienerlicous. I enter the shop. "So, what are you doing here?" I ask Ally as she stands behind the counter.

"I work here now." She slams down a pot. "Damn it! I burnt another batch!"

"Why are you working here?"

"Surveillance. I can monitor Techies and Technology from here while you work." I give her a _what's wrong with you_ look. She notices, obviously. "It's just a cover." She throws the hot dogs away.

"Right, yeah, all part of the plan. 'Cause there's a plan, right? I mean, uh, you making gourmet wieners isn't exactly the reason why you joined the CIA, and Trish isn't a natural-born appliance saleswoman and the whole kinda government-secrets-locked-in-my-brain thing, uh, that's, I'm sure, not really boon for national security, so I'm hoping, I mean, I'm hoping that you'll tell me that there's a plan."

Ally leans forward and smiles pressing her lips together, "We have a plan. There is somebody who can help. We can discuss it further tonight. How about another date? I can pick you up at eight."

"Yeah. Yeah, that sounds… I'd like that. That sounds great. I'll, uh, I'll see you." I walk out of the building,

**Allys POV**

After Austin leaves the shop I take out a folder with a doctor for the CIA on it. "Austin is in. Send the doctor."

**No Ones POV**  
><strong>Back at Austin's apartment<strong>

"Hey, sis, what do you think of this shirt?" Austin asks Amanda looking into the mirror holding a shirt he picked out in front of him.

"Another date with Ally. This is very exciting."

"Well, see, it's not that big a deal."

"Yes, it is." Dez sits up from Austin's bed. "Hey, she is hot. Jeepers. I'd go with the first shirt, too." Dez says as he is playing Call Of Duty. "It looking really nice with your skin tone."

"Oh, yeah?"

"Wait a minute— Dez has met her, and I haven't?"

"Well…"

"Yeah, he confides in me, Amanda. You know? He-he tells me his deepest, darkest secrets, which, you could, too, by the way." Dez says.

"Here's one: I loath you." Amanda says.

"That's not a secret." Austin says.

"I need to meet this girl. Tomorrow night. Dinner. Here."

"Uh, whoa. A little too soon to be seeing the Tron poster, don't you think?" Dez says emphasizing the poster above Austin's computer desk. "Not exactly a natural aphrodisiac." Amanda gives Dez a glare. "Dinner. Perfect, I'll clear my schedule." Amanda smiles and walk out of the room.

* * *

><p><strong>WASHINGTON D.C.<strong>  
><strong>DIRECTORATE OF NATIONAL INTELLIGENCE<strong>

A woman says, General Beckman. "Our most valuable secrets have been sent to an idiot."

"Well, at least they weren't sent to his friend." Graham says. They both look over at an old video security camera footage of Austin and Dez playing around with a table cloth in Techies and Technology. "OPERATION AUSTIN. I can't believe this. I spoke with Agent Dawson She'll deliver Austin to the rendezvous tonight."

"Good. Dr. Zarnow's on his way to L.A. now. He's our best, NSA's top scientist."

"Well, I hope he can fix this."

* * *

><p><strong>Back at Austin's apartment<strong>

Austin is waiting outside his apartment for Ally to pick him up. Ally pulls up and Austin hops in the car. "Well Wienerlicous really pays off. So, what are we doing to, like a movie or some dinner?"

"Not exactly." Ally says.

"What do you mean?" Ally drives off. They arrive at Techies and Technology. "So. Here we are on our date at T and T. Is this part of the plan or a chance to clock in some overtime?"

"There is a doctor coming to see you. He worked on the encoding process for the Intersect, the computer that Bryce destroyed, the one that's in your head. He's coming to examine you."

"Okay but does this examination involve needles or perhaps probing of some kind?"

"The doctor is our best shot at helping you. It's what you want, right? To get the secrets out of your head."

"Yeah. Yeah, of course." Ally walks to the theatre room in the back. " But you still never answered my question."

The enter the theatre room and Austin puts on a headset with a microphone attached. "We've rewired the home theatre room for this test." Ally presses the curtain button on the universal remote designed for the theatre room to close the curtains. "When the images start, just say what they are."

"That's it?"

Trish walks into the room. "I'm sure you'll find a way to screw it up. The doctors here, Ally."

"When do I get to meet him?"

"You don't. It's important that he doesn't see you. You're too valuable." Ally starts walking out of the room.

"Thanks. I'm flattered and totally freaked out." Ally walks out and closes the door and closed the curtains. Trish and Ally meet the doctor and start to examination. Austin waits until her hears the doctors voice.

"After the tone the test will begin."

"Okay, Dog. Hippopotamus. Uh, um, fat guy. Ugly building. Really beautiful woman at the beach A flower. Pumpkins." Then a flower pops up on the screen and flashes. "Cardinal One is the top Moscow spy in the White House office of… The plot to assassinate President Carter was orchestrated by… Northrop David voting computers has been approved by the DNC, RNC and CIA. Oceanic Flight 815 was shot down by surface-to-air… Work on subterranean… beneath Denver International Airport has reached phase four. Benedictine agents within the Vatican report… assassin still alive… been approved by the DNC, RNC, and CIA…" More an more pictures pop up on the screen until the last one. "Well, now that's just a picture of a turtle."

They cut off the connection and Dr. Zarnow starts talking to Trish and Ally. "Your patient is phenomenal. We never imagined this."

"What didn't you imagine?" Ally asks.

"One person seeing all the Intersect images. All our secrets in one mind."

"Can you remove the secrets, Doctor?" Trish asks.

"Yes. I think I can."

Ally drops Austin off at his apartment. Austin asks, "So did I pass the test?"

Ally smiles, "You did great, Austin."

"And this doctor guy— he can fix me or…?"

"Uh, he's hopeful, yeah."

"Okay." He unbuckled his seatbelt and is about to leave the car when he reminds himself, " Oh. Oh, uh, I almost forgot. Uh, dinner tomorrow night with my sister and her boyfriend Captain Awesome. She really wanted to meet you."

"Oh. Okay, well, that's a good idea."

"Meeting the family's kind of a big step if our relationship were remotely real. So, uh, if this whole examination thing, if it works out I guess we're through, huh?"

"Uh, yeah. mm-hmm."

"Okay. Well, good night." Austin leaves and goes in his apartment.

* * *

><p>The next day Amanda walk into Austin's room while he is putting on his shoes for work. "hey, did you see this?" She hands Austin a paper with the headline, BANK EXECUTIVE DIES IN ROBBERY. It has a picture of Bryce Larkin on it. "Did you know that Bryce was dead?"<p>

Austin stays quiet for a few seconds, "No. No, I didn't." Austin gets up from his bed.

"Well, are you okay?"

"I don't know. Yeah, i don't know. It's crazy. I, uh, I spent so much time hating him for getting me kicked out of Stanford, i don't know, really, how I feel, but it's hard to be mad at him now."

"I'm really sorry, Austin." Amanda walks out of the room.

Austin goes to work. About half an hour into his shift Trish comes over to him. "You can't trust, Ally." She whispers to him.

"Austin. Trish." Big Mike, there boss calls.

"Big Mike." The both says at the same time.

"Hows Customer Service training?"

"Fine." Trish says.

"Super." Austin says.

"Glad to hear it. The better my employees, the less I have to work."

"Very inspiring words, sir." Austin says.

"Regular call to arms." Trish says.

"Well, go make em' better. Show me you're assistant manager material. Chop-chop! I got a nap in an hour."

Austin goes over to the scanner. "So, uh, this is a hand-held scanner. Very expensive piece of equipment."

"So is a stealth fighter and somehow I managed to fly that."

"Right, uh, and the gun, you know, kind of works like a…"

"Gun?"

"Uh-huh. And it beeps when you scan the bar codes." Austin demonstrates while Big Mike watches him but then walks away.

"Well, if it screamed out loud, I'd be right at home." She grabs the scanner and puts it up to his chin. She whispers, "I don't want you to have any more private meetings with, Ally."

"Um, is there… is there a problem?"

"No problems, only solutions."

"Well, that… sounds very like the Techies and Technology customer policy that I've noticed you have some issue with." Behind Trish is Austin's laptop that just went off. Its an email from Ally. AUSTIN. I NEED YOU. WIENERLICIOUS. ASAP. Austin looks over and reads it and quickly looks at Trish. "And you know, uh…You know what I think we're gonna do about that? We're gonna do some role-playing and work on that, " Austin closes the laptop so Trish doesn't see it, "Attitude of yours how about that? Hey, Dez." He walks over to both of them. Trish starts to get suspicious. "Ah, hey, there he is."

"Hi, yo." Dez says.

"Theres my Johnny-on-the-spot. Dez and Trish, you both are gonna so some stuff. Dez, you're gonna be a shopper, and Trish you're going to be the sales rep like you are. And, uh, I'm gonna talk to Big Mike and-and work on some stuff 'cause i know he's got other things in store." Austin walks to Wienerlucious and notices teenage boys staring at Ally bending down. "Yeah, this isn't going to happen." Ally gives the boys there orders and then leave.

"What?"

"They were clearly staring at your behind. Anyway, what's up?"

"So, Austin, no private meetings with Trish today."

"What? What is it up with you guys?"

"Did she tell you the same thing? Right, of course she did."

"Hold on a second, is there something wrong?"

"The doctor from last night- he was killed in an explosion soon after he left us."

"Wh-what?! The doctor who was supposed to fix me?"

Ally takes a bag from under the counter and sets it in front of Austin, "Tell me what this is."

Austin picks it up, "A…a nasty…" Austin flashes on the device that looks like a phone. From his flash he got information on it like that if it rings it will explode. "NSA incinerator. Special issue designed to eliminate all biological traces." Austin drops it. "That's what killed the doctor."

"And guess who works for the NSA?"

"Why… why, why would Trish…"

"She's a killer, Austin. It's what she does for a living. She tried to kill us, and she'll probably try to do it again. Remember the night you found out about us. On top of that building she was going to kill you. That's why. And it may be orders or maybe she didn't like the way Zarnow looked at her."

"Oh, that's nice. I feel much better now, Ally. What am I supposed to do?"

"You go back in there and you pretend like you know nothing." Ally orders. "Go. You can do that, Austin."

"I know nothing." Austin says nervously. "I…know nothing. Got it." Austin walks out of the shop.

* * *

><p>"Okay, so I'm going to try that again. Ready?" Dez says to Trish. "Do you have any Ramones?" Trish shakes her head. "No, don't say no. It's not gonna…Listen, okay. Uh, excuse me, Trish. How you doing? Do you have any Ramones here, dude?" Dez mocks a dude who talks like he's high. "Don't tell me you don't have any." Austin walks up from behind Trish.<p>

"Trish, the… the correct response is "Can we order you the Ramones?"" Austin says.

"Ramones, girl, Ramones. Okay, just looking for the Ramones, girl. Do you have Ramones? 'Cause I love Ramones…" Trish grabs his face and pushes him to the floor and Dez lands in a thud. "Ow! That's a no on the Ramones, I guess."

"Okay, I don't think that's in the T and T manual."

Trish grabs Austin's shirt. "What did Ally tell you? hmm? I know you talked to her. It's what I do for a living." A pause and then Trish walks over to Weinerlicous.

"Oh, no, here it is, on the bottom shelf: Ramones." Dez says lying on the floor. Austin looks at Dez on the ground.

Trish walks into the shop and waits till a guy leaves. "What did you tell Austin?"

"That you're a cold-blooded killer. Was I lying?"

"No. The way I figured it, the only two people that knew the doctor was coming are right here. Since I didn't kill him, you're under arrest." Trish pulls out her gun and Ally throws a wood kabob stick at his finger. Ally jumps over the table and Trish grabs a tray and used it as a shield as Ally tries to kick it out of her hand and then kicks the gun out if Trish's hand. She punches the tray out of Trish's hand and then Trish punches Ally in the stomach. Ally punches Trish and Trish punches back and Ally falls into the counter. Ally holds onto the counter and kicks Trish in the stomach and she stumbles backwards. Trish picks up a plastic fork and tries to hurt Ally with it but Ally dodges it multiple times. Ally pushes Trish onto the floor and grabs a wooden mop and break it in half and starts swinging it at Trish. Trish gets up and goes for the gun but Ally hits her but gets up. Trish picks up a chair and uses it as a shield. Trish kicks Ally and she tumbles backwards. Ally kicks Trish and she falls backwards over the counter. Ally jumps on the counter and as Trish tries to get up she kicks her and falls to the ground. Ally takes a breather and then looks back to see Trish ran away.

* * *

><p>Back at T and T Austin is sitting at the Nerd Herd desk in cyberspace. "Ahem!" Lester comes up to him breaking his daydream. "Mr. Moon."<p>

"Hi Lester."

"Uh, code zebra. Linux install at a factory off Ventura. 142 Euclid."

"Why can't you and Jeff go?"

Lester starts laughing, "Linux, PCs. We're, uh, we're Mac guys, Austin. We're… we're I.T. artists."

"Okay. Yeah. Fine, whatever. I'll be back in half an hour. And, uh, just tell Trish that I'm on my cell."

"You tell her. I'm not your servant."

Austin comes back to Lester, "Okay, you know what?"

"No, no, I mean, I'm gonna tell her. I just, you know, i mean, in general, I don't always… Absolutely, I'm going to… Right now, should I tell him?"

Austin drives to where he is supposed to go and then someone rear ends him from the back. "Ah!" Then Austin's phone rings. "Hello?"

"Pull over." Trish says on the phone.

"I can't pull over I have a home install at, uh…"

"142 Euclid? Guess who called that in?"

"Oh, my God. It was you! You killed the doctor, and now you're here to kill me!" Austin slams on the gas and Trish follows. His car fails and he gets out of his car. "Are you out of your mind?!" Trish slams his door and starts running away. "What…what… what happened to you?"

"You're girlfriend, thats what."

"What, who, Ally?"

"She rogue, Austin. She killed the doctor, then she tried to kill me."

"She okay?"

"Yeah, I'm golden. Thanks for asking."

"How am I supposed to trust you. She showed me the bomb. She said you did it."

"NSA incinerator, right? It's a nice explosive easily purchased on the black market. What do you really know about Ally, Austin, huh? Think. She's CIA. She worked with Bryce. He was rogue. Maybe she is, too. She found you in L.A., but she couldn't grab you because I was around. So she had to wait her chance. Dr. Zarnow screwed that up. He could pull those secrets out of your head, then she loses the Intersect, so she had to act fast." Austin's phone starts ringing and looks to see Ally calling. Trish grabs the phone out of his hand and clicks cancel. "Let's go. Come on." They go in Trish's van and then hear someone's phone ringing. "I thought I turned that off."

"It's not me. Is it yours?"

"No."

Austin looks at the backseat. "NSA incinerator! Run!" They run out of the car and then stop realizing it hasn't gone off. They start to catch their breath when the bomb goes off in front of them and they fly right back into the air. Metal crashes to the ground and fire flies everywhere. And the car just kept burning.


	4. Austin VS the Helicopter

Secrets 4 (I don't own anything recognized)

* * *

><p>Back at the apartment that Austin shares with Amanda and her boyfriend, they are getting prepared for dinner with Ally and Austin. Since this will be the first time they meet Ally. "You're nervous cooking babe. Relax." Matt says.<p>

"Matt, this dinner has to go well." Amanda says rushing to the table putting a bowl of salad there.

"It's going to be awesome."

"You don't know Austin. He freaks out when he likes a girl."

"Yeah, ain't that the truth, huh?" Dez says walking in through the hallway. "But you know what they say, practice makes perfect."

"How did you get in here?"

"Uh, Austin's window. Or, as I like to call it, the Dez Door."

"I got to lock the window. I wonder where Austin is." Amanda says walking to go lock the window.

* * *

><p>Trish gets up from the ground, "Still think it was me?"<p>

"Why would Ally do this?" Austin gasps.

"She's cleaning the operation."

"Cleaning?" Austin says getting up form the ground.

"Eliminating everyone she's come in contact with. You know where she is?"

"Oh, my God. We have to get back to my house. She's having supper with us tonight."

"No, kid you're on the next plane to Washington."

"But my sister..."

"Doesn't have a super computer in her noggin. You're the priority." Trish picks up her phone and calls a number. "It's De La Rosa. Put me through to General Beckman..." Suddenly Austin makes a run for it to his car. Trish turns around slowly "Hey!" She starts running to Austin. Austin closes the car door and starts driving away. "Austin!" Austin arrives at his apartment and running inside.

"Well, it's about time." Dez says.

Ally stands up holding a glass of wine with a fake smile, "Austin. Where have you been?"

"Why? You, Uh, you surprised to see me?"

"What?" Austin widens his eyes. "Where's Trish?"

"I don't know. Maybe he's having some car trouble." Ally squints her eyes. "Everyone okay?"

"Yeah, just a little hungry, dude. You're late." Dez says.

"And dirty for my taste." Matt says.

Amanda walks in front of Austin, "And your girlfriend has been just nothing but mean to me."

"Hu! Ohm hah. Look out for her. So I'm glad everyone's getting along so well." Austin says.

Ally says, "Yeah, your sister is awesome."

"Indeed. Hmm?" Matt says holding out is beer.

"Hey! I've got an idea." Austin says. "Why don't we actually go out, huh, for pizza or something, someplace public, with lots and lots of people around?"

Amanda says annoyed, "Uh, Austin, I've been cooking all day."

Dez says, "Yeah, cooking pot roast, dude, which is my favorite."

"Manzoom, manjo. Let's eat." Matt says clapping his hands together.

Amanda says, "Sit down, okay! It'll be good." Everyone starts sitting at the table.

"This looks delicious, Amanda." Ally says.

"Oh, it was nothing." Amanda replies.

So, Ally let's turn this up a notch personal style. Tell us something about yourself." Matt says.

"Well, I'm originally from D.C. I just moved here."

"Oh, Austin had a friend from D.C." Amanda says.

"A former friend." Dez says. "You know, former because A: he was a jerk. And B: he's well, he's dead. The girl Austin was dating before you- he stole her." Ally looks away from Dez who was sitting next to him.

"Ugh, I just don't know how anyone could choose Bryce over Austin." Suddenly the doorbell rings. Amanda gets up and answers the door.

"Hi. I'm Trish De La Rosa. I just moved in upstairs. I thought I might bring something over." Trish says. Austin gets up from his chair. Dez rolls his eyes.

"Ow, come in. Austin, you didn't tell me you're bringing another friend."

"Hey." Austin says. "Hi. Yeah. It totally slipped my mind that my friend, Trish De La Rosa, was coming over, and we work at Techies and Technology together." Austin says. Ally turns in her chair. Dez shakes his head. "Dez, you know Trish from T and T. "I was telling him we were gonna have a get-together and that, you know, the more, the merrier."

Trish whispers in Austin ear, "You pull a stunt like that again, I'll kill you before she can."

Austin starts laughing out loud. "You kidder."

"Austin, we're going to need another chair." Amanda says.

"Sure I'll go get one from my desk in my room." Austin walks into his room to go get a chair.

"You know what? I'm crashing to party. I should go and get the chair." Trish says.

"Strange." Dez says.

Austin walks in his room and Trish follows. Trish closes the door. "NSA ran a check on Ally Dawson to see what they had. Two years ago, she posed as a French diplomat. Infiltrated the inner circle of an arms deal. Killed the entire circle."

"With a bomb?" Austin asks.

"We don't know. Her alias was Elana Truffault." On that name Austin flashes on see's Ally in Paris at a table filled with men. Suddenly they all die.

"They were poisoned. At dinner."

"Wonderful." Suddenly there was knocking and the door opens revealing Amanda.

"Hey, sis... Chair. Ta-da!" Trish brings the chair back into the dining room.

"Thank you." Amanda says. Trish leaves and Amanda says, "Wow. Austin. Wow. I mean, I knew that you had it in you, but the is...Oh, she is... Wow, Ally's really great."

"Yeah, she's... Unpredictable."

"Hey, listen to me. You have no reason to be nervous. Okay? Now, you have a great girl out there. I mean, she even made dessert."

"Dessert?" Austin asks nervously.

"Yeah." Amanda starts walking to the dining room.

"Oh, dessert. Dessert. Poison. Don't freak out." Austin rushes to the table. "Stop!" Everyone looks at Austin. "We... Uh, we didn't do a toast...yet. Which I... Which I'll do right now. Yeah. Uh..." Austin grabs a glass and everyone does too. "So, I'd like to propose a toast. To my sister, and to a meal that looks so great. And Matt, you're great. Yeah, and Ally. And Ally for a great dessert." Trish looks at the food. "And to Trish and her mini quiches," Dez nods his head. ",which are equally as great."

Dez says, "mmhm. Mhmm. And what about me, Austin?"

"For what?" Amanda turns her head.

"And to Dez for his great comic timing."

"Thank you, sir." Dez says. Everyone raises their glasses.

"Cheers." Everyone says. Austin smells his glass and so does Trish.

"Well, you know, that soufflé does look amazing." Amanda says.

"You're right, honey. I can't even resist." Matt says. He was about to cut a piece when Austin spoke.

"Wait! Wait. Wait! Wait. Who likes magic?" Austin says.

"I do!" Dez raises his hand.

"I know a trick." Austin claps his hands together.

"Austin..." Ally says.

Austin picks up the table cloth and Amanda gasps. "Oh, Austin, what are you doing?"

"Voila!" Austin pulls back the table cloth and everything on the table stays in the spot they were in. "How the...?"

"Whoa, Austin, that was..." Matt says.

Dez says, "I knew you could do it, man."

Trish notices the candle moving a bit and kicks the table a bit and the candle lights the soufflé on fire. "Flambé." Austin gasps and Ally widens her eyes looking at Austin and Trish.

Austin puts on oven mitts and picks up the soufflé. "Oh! Ahhhhhh." Austin brings it to the bathroom. Ally and Amanda follow him. Austin puts it in the tub and turns in the tap and kicks it under the running water.

"Austin! Austin, look, no matter how stressed out you are, it is never okay to murder a woman's soufflé." Amanda says.

"Um, you know what? Let me talk to him." Ally says. Trish widens her eyes while everyone leaves the bathroom.

Ally grabs Austin slams him against the door. "Tell me exactly what Trish said."

"Nothing. Everything's okay." Austin says. Ally slams him against the door again.

As everyone is walking back to the table Matt hears the door slamming from the inside. "Makeup sex. Nice." He says.

Ally pushes Austin away from the door and Austin gasps again. "What did he tell you?" She grabs his had. And bends it backwards.

"That you killed Dr. Zarnow and poisoned a bunch of French diplomats." Ally grabs his arm and pulls it behind his back.

"You're blaming be for Zarnow?"

"If you're planning on hurting me, even to prove a point, I think you should know I have a very low threshold for pain."

"And you believe Trish?"

"Tell me about the French diplomats." Austin says falling to the ground.

"They were French assassins, and they were after me, but I got to them first. And you know what? I'm kinda glad that I did. Austin, do you really think that my name is Ally? I never asked you to believe me. I asked you to trust me. This doesn't make sense. If Trish didn't kill Zarnow, then..." Ally lets go of Austin.

"What are you doing?"

"I have to go right now." Ally leave the bathroom. "Uh, I'm sorry I have to go but dinner was wonderful." Ally rushes past everyone at the table.

Austin rushes past everyone too, "Gotta go. Be back."

Trish stands up, "Yeah, well, I better be going, too. This has been great. Thanks." Trish starts to the door.

Amanda stands up, "Uh... You're welcome."

"Ally, wait!" Austin calls out.

"You stay inside. Do what I say." Ally says putting on her coat.

Austin turns to Trish, "Think we were wrong?"

Ally runs and then a car stops in front of them. "Trish!" Suddenly silenced gunshots go off and Ally yelp. They both run to the end sidewalk and see Dr. Zarnow putting Ally in the back of his car.

Trish pulls out her gun, "Don't move. Zarnow?" Dr. Zarnow quickly pulls out his gun and shoots Trish in the arm.

"Good to see you again, Agent De La Rosa." He hops in the car and drives away.

Austin looks at Trish shocked. "Oh, my God."

"Yep, we were wrong." Trish starts to fall over when Austin catches her.

"Trish. he's got Ally. We have to save her."

"Brilliant deduction, Nancy Drew. Now pull out the tranq dart!"

"Oh, I have a very strong aversion to needles."

"Do it!"

"Okay, uh, here we go." Austin pulls out the dark and feels grossed out. "That was the doctor, right? He's probably not dead?" He asked that because neither Austin or Dr. Zarbow saw each other.

"And the sun sets in the west. Nothing gets by you, blondie."

Austin pulls Trish up from the ground. "What's he going to do with Ally?"

"He's gonna torture her until she tells him all about you. Come on. if we hurrt, we can catch him." They get in the Nerd Herd car and drive off.

"All right, where are we going?"

"I laced my quiche with micro bots."

"You're not kidding, are you?"

"I don't kid about quiche. We can trace him using the car's tracker." Trish puts in a code in the car.

"Yea, I think that only comes with the sports package."

"We made some enhancements when your car was in the shop." Austin's mouth drops. "Got a signal. Let's go." Austin starts following the trace on Ally. They both arrive at T and T.

"Wait. Hey. Trish, Trish. Wait a minute. Why, why would he bring Ally here?"

"I don't know. You wait here." Trish suddenly falls on her face but quickly recovers and stands up. "Damn tranq dart." Suddenly there was a faint sound of a woman screaming. "Come on."

"Oh, God." They follow the screaming to the Home Theatre Room. They peak in and see Dez watching Zaliens and eating quiches.

"We're on the wrong trail." Trish says. They get back in the car. "It's over. She's gone."

"No! No, no, no. Okay, this is our fault. We didn't believe her. Now we have to save her. Look, if you were the bad guy, what would you do, fly Ally out on a plane? Would you use a boat or a...what?"

"Chopper. Small airfield near the water. The closest I could find."

"Do a satellite search using the touch screen and then maybe limit that to airfields that are within a certain range if us and then maybe limit that by if there's activity on the ground?"

"That's not bad." Trish starts searching in on the touch screen.

"Thanks. Yeah, I was just kind of, you know, spit-balling, just kind of top of my head."

"Port of Los Angeles. Floor it."

"Okay." Austin presses on the gas. They arrive at their destination.

"This is how this is gonna work. I'm gonna go over there, rescue Ally, and capture Dr. Zarnow, shoot anybody who gets in my way of course. you, you're gonna stay here."

"So, in this plan I basically do nothing?"

"Yep."

"Let's do this." Trish gets out of the car and runs away. "All right, all right. Now we wait." Austin looks out the window and sees Dr. Zarnow slam a door behind him as he leaves a building and walks the opposite direction. "Stay in the car. Stay in the car." Austin keeps saying to himself. "Do not leave the car. Do not leave this car." Austin closes his eyes. He unbuckles his seat belt and quietly leaves the car and runs towards the door of the building.

Ally is struggling to get loose of the hand cuffs she was hanging from on her hands and feet. Ally hears a door open and sees Austin. She starts grunting through her duck tape on her mouth. "Ally, are you okay?"

Ally says through muffles, "What are you doing here?"

"Stupid question. Okay, uh, should I...?" He starts taking of the duck tape. "Sorry"

"Austin, you have to get out of here."

"No, I'm here to save you."

"You shouldn;t even be here, you're too valuable, and besides, I have this well in hand."

"Yeah, totally. 'Cause this is exactly what having things well in hand looks like."

"Just find something to pick this lock." Austin looks on the ground and sees a stick and quickly hands it to Ally. Suddenly there is a sound of a door opening. "Go, go, go!"

"Tape, the tape." Austin puts the tape back on her mouth and runs away hiding behind some boxes.

"The helicopter's ready, Agent Dawson." Dr. Zarnow says. "This is your last chance. We're going to a special facility where they're going to torture you. Really torture, not this child's play. Or you could just tell me who is Patient X." She doesn't make a move. He pulls out a big needle the size of a gun. "Something for the flight." He was about to poke her with the needle.

"Oh, crap." Austin says out loud. Dr. Zarnow turns around.

"Run!" Ally says muffled.

"Oh, crap." Austin starts running. Dr. Zarnow throws the needle at Austin and it sticks in the wall in front of Austin. Austin turns around and looks at the doctor and flashes. "I know you. I know your secret. You've been feeding American science to North Korea for years." Dr. Zarnow grabs another needle.

"Ah, Patient X. To think that my secrets are in that head of yours. It's an honor, really. Of course, to hell with honor. I'm here for the impressive dollar figure the human Intersect will fetch. Who will I offer you to first?"

He shoots Austin and he grunts. "Ally... Ally..." Austin falls over. Good thing they were tranq darts and not bullets.

"Don't worry, Agent Dawson. I'll take good care of him." Dr. Zarnow starts walking over to Austin and gets guys to drag Austin onto the helicopter. Ally continues to pick the hand cuff lock. Suddenly Trish comes in smashing a window to help Ally. They both run outside to find the helicopter is already in the air.

Trish raises her gun to shoot the helicopter when Ally speaks up, "No, Trish, don't shoot. They have Austin."

"Proceed to Bravo coordinates." Dr. Zarnow says to the pilot. "The ship will be waiting there."

"Its about ten miles offshore." The pilot says. "Fifteen minutes flight."

Austin opens his eyes and looks at where he was shot and realized the tranq didn't even go passed his Name Tag. Austin sees a gun and grabs it. "Don't move!" Dr. Zarnow turns around.

"You must be kidding." He says.

"I want you to land the helicopter right now."

"It's heavier than you thought."

"What?"

"The gun. It's heavy." Dr. Zarnow moves closer to Austin.

"Don't...don't!"

"Give me back the gun."

"I'm not giving you the gun!" Suddenly a silenced gunshot goes off and Austin shoots the pilot and the helicopter starts moving.

"You shot the pilot, you idiot!"

"I didn't mean to do that."

Trish and Ally watch from below. Trish says, "What's happening?"

Austin and Zarnow are moving. "Who's flying this thing?" Austin asks.

"You're going to kill us both." Zarnow says.

"Come on, Austin." Ally says.

"Let me go." Austin says. "Get your hands off of me! Get off of me!" A loud crash is made. "Ow!" The helicopter keeps beeping. Austin finally knocks Zarnow out and jumps in the front seat. "Oh, God. That's a crane. Oh, my God."

Ally says, "Oh, my God, Trish, I think Austin's flying the chopper." Trish calls Austin and he picks up and puts an ear piece on his ear.

"I'm here."

"I told you to stay in the car." Trish says.

"You know what? Forget about the car. Tell me how to fly a helicopter. All right, there's a collective in the cyclic control."

"What?"

"One's the stick. One looks like an emergency brake. Grab both."

"Okay, I got it. Oh, my God, Oh, my God! This is not working!"

"Push the stick just a bit forward while doing the same thing with the emergency brake."

"Ground- not good."

"Pull up! Pull up! Pull up on the emergency brake! Level off!"

"I don't know how. I don;t know how to level off!"

"Listen, moron, you want to die?"

Austin rolls his eyes, "Trish, put Ally on the phone."

"Give me the phone, Trish." Ally says. Trish hands Ally the phone. "Okay, uh, Austin, you're going to be okay. Now, I need you to focus." Ally says with a more soothing tone. "Uh, have you ever played any flying games before?"

"Flight simulators? Yeah, sure. I've done those."

"Okay, which ones?"

"Uh, Sky Combat...uh, Stealth Fighter Elite... uh, Apache Chopper Patrol."

"Great, now remember that last one. I want you to pretend like you're playing that game, okay. You're just in your bedroom, you're playing a game, and none of this is real."

"It's just a game. It's just a game. Okay. I can do this. I can play this game."

"Easy, Austin, easy."

Suddenly Austin starts flying over water, "Uh, is this one of those helicopters that turns into a boat?"

"No it's not. Just ease to the right and goose the brakes. They designed the game exactly like the helicopter."

"I got it. I got it. Almost there."

"A little more to the right."

"Keeping right. Keeping right. Goosing the brake. It's just a game. A big scary video game." Austin hovers over the ground and hits it roughly."Oh! Oh, oh, oh!" Austin starts nervously laughing. "Oh, thank you, God! Oh, yes!" He turns his head to the passed out pilot. "You are wonderful." He gets out of the helicopter. "Okay. And that is how... I do... that!" Trish goes to check on the guys in the starts dancing around and then sees Ally has a serious face. "Okay, okay. That's how we do that. Go, team. Ally... see Ally. Up top on that one. Palms are a little sweaty, but..."

"What the hell were you thinking?!"

"Calmmy hands, got it, no good."

"Austin, the secrets that you know are incredibly important. You compromised everything when you stopped trusting me."

"And when you got out of the car." Trish says.

"Listen, I'm... I'm sorry, okay?"

Ally says, "No, it is not okay. How could you think I was the double, huh? You know, I am not Bryce. Bryce betrayed everything that I believe in, and if you ever accuse me of that again, I will walk away. Mission over. We all go back to Washington. And you do not want that to happen, Austin. That you should trust me on." Ally walks away.

"Way to go, Ace." Trish says.

* * *

><p>Austin is tying his tie and Amanda walks in his room. "Dad's suit?"<p>

"Yeah. It's my only one." Austin says.

"I'm quite certain he wouldn't mind, though." Austin smiles. "You realize you don't have to go to Bryce's funeral."

"Yeah, yeah, I guess, It's just we had a lot of history. Even if he did get me kicked out of school and steal my girlfriend."

"Well... you've moved on bigger and better girls. I don't really mean bigger like, literally bigger. I just mean that, um... that I really like Ally. And I hope you guys work things out before the next dinner party, of course."

"I don't know sis. Look, i really think I blew it."

"Austin, just try goes a long way. Ally's special. She's different from your Stanford friends."

"Yeah, yeah."

Austin goes to the funeral but has to stand by some trees. He looks over to see Ally crying and she notices him too. She walks away.

Trish is hiding behind a tree on the phone with General Beckman, "Go."

"He flew a helicopter? Your report was rather terrifying, Agent De La Rosa. Do we really have the situation in hand, or should Mr. Moon be in our care full-time?"

"Well, you know how I feel, General. But for now, we're in control."

"Then Austin stays where he is. But, uh, don't get too comfortable, Trish. The new intersect will be up and running in six months."

"And what happens to Austin when this is done?"

"Well, you'll do what you do best." Trish hangs up the phone.

* * *

><p>Later that day Austin goes over to the Wienerlicious. "Knock, knock." Austin says.<p>

"Hey, Austin." Ally says turning around from cleaning some tables.

"How is everything? I saw you at the funeral."

"Oh, yeah, I had to go. After everything Bryce did, he was still my partner."

"Look, I'm not accusing you of anything...today. Yesterday, yes, I may have laid it on a little thick with the accusing. But I'm really sorry about that. Instead of not trusting you, I should have been thanking you for saving my life and protecting the country and making really tasty gourmet wieners." Ally smiles.

"I'm sorry i yelled at you."

"It was our first fight. You know, it's a big step, of our relationship were remotely real."

"You know, with Dr. Zarnow gone, Austin those Intersect secrets aren;t going anywhere. That means more missions, more danger, more secrets that you can't tell your sister or your friends."

"I know that."

"Some people want to be heroes and others have to be asked. So... Austin, are you ready?" Austin nods his head. "Good."


	5. Austin VS the First Mission Part 1

Secrets 5

* * *

><p>I'm all relaxed until someone hits there hand harshly next to me waking me up. I jump up and yell softly, "What?" I look up and see Trish laughing. "Why, why did you do that?"<p>

"I thought it would be funny." Trish says then walking away. "Plus, we don't need you fired when you need a cover job because your sleeping on the job."

I stand up and see Dez come towards me,"Austin, your lady is here. And if I'm not overstepping the boundaries, she's looking good." I turn around form the Nerd Herd desk and see Ally standing at the entrance looking around like a lost girl. I walk up to her and she smiles.

"Hey." I say.

She comes closer to me. "Kiss me." She says.

"What?"

"We've been on three dates, we have to sell it." She steps on her tippy toes. I kiss her on the cheek quickly. "That's it?"

**No POV**

"I'm not really good with PDA."

"Hmm." Ally grabs Austin's hand. "Well, then let's go somewhere more private." Ally brings Austin to the Hime Theatre Room.

Dez notices Trish walking towards the room. "Hey! Why don't you give the kids some privacy?" Trish pushes Dez out of the way and Dez sighs.

Trish moves some curtain out of the way and enters the room, "Sorry to break up your little tryst. Next time you need to talk to the subject, I'd appreciate a heads up."

Ally smiles, "Relax. I wouldn't dream of starting without you, Agent De La Rosa."

"Mom, Dad, can we get on with it?" Austin says annoyed. Ally puts four pictures of men lying on the ground on the table in front of them. "I have hard drives to fix." Austin picks up a picture and sits down. "Why are these people sleeping?"

"They're not sleeping." Trish says.

"They were killed, Austin and we want to know why." Ally says.

Austin puts the picture down, "I have no idea."

"Then look again." Trish says.

"I would rather not. It's kind of creepy."

Suddenly the door opens and Jeff walks in. "Oh. Sorry. I was going to take a nap. I'll come back in five. Kind of called dibs on the couch." Austin grabs a quick glance in the newspaper Jeff was holding before he walked out of the room and flashes in an AD that said Art Auction.

"Austin, what did you see?" Ally asks.

"I'm not totally sure, exactly. A water Lilly Painting, weapons, an art auction tomorrow night. Does the name La Ciydad man anything to you?"

"Why?"

"Because I think he's going to be at the art auction tomorrow night...right then. I'm going t go fix some hard drives. Good luck with the spy stuff." Austin walks away.

Ally and Trish are at Trish's apartment and they both are talking to General Beckman through a camera. "We are glad to hear that you've settled into Austin's apartment building. But if he's right, this is a high priority. La Ciudad is the most elusive and dangerous arms dealer in the world. And the last anyone's heard, MI-6 in London had a drop on him, but he vanished."

"Well, if he turns up, we'll just take him down at the auction." Ally says.

"Not so easy. We have no idea what he looks like, no photographs. No one has ever seen La Ciudad that has lived to tell about it."

"So we'll bring the Intersect." Trish says. Ally looks at Trish with a concerning face expression. "Everything you know about La Ciudad was fed into that computer."

"No way. It is too dangerous. He has no field experience or training." Ally explains.

"He'll be fine. It's an art auction."

After work Austin comes home. "Hey, Austin. To do think we should go somewhere for vacation? I thought it would be good and lately you seem like you have a lot of stress so maybe a vacation could help that." Amanda asks.

"How about we talk about it later. I'm think I'm just going to go to sleep. I'm very tired."

"Okay, well good night then."

"You too." Austin walks down to his room and close the door behind him and jumps to see Trish sitting in his window. "What are you doing here!"

"Shhh. Congratulations, Austin. You just got your first mission tomorrow night. Hope your ready for the real world." She walks away.

Next day Austin runs up to Trish at the store, "So what are we wearing to this thing, huh?"

"I rented you a tie." Trish says.

"Oh, that's very nice...How did you know my size?"

"NSA- they have records of your rental information form prom night."

"Huh?"

"I checked the suit in your closet."

"Okay, this is my first foray into a major undercover spy work, so you could ease up on the sarcasm. That would be great. And how am I supposed to recognize La Ciudad? Is there a picture or something?"

"If there was a photograph we wouldn't need you."

"What did we just talk about?"

"I'm sorry. We're hoping something in the event triggers a flash."

"See, that's all you had to say. Now what happens if it's just La Ciudad and I? Is there like a twenty minute tutorial or something you could take me through?"

"You'll be fine. Nothing's going to happen to you. Assuming you know how to tango."

"Yeah, I know how to tango. You name it. Cha Cha. The chicken dance. I've got the moves."

"Good." Trish walks away.

Dez walks up to Austin, "Your girlfriend here. What are you two planning on tonight?"

"We are actually going to an Art Auction at the Wilshire Grand."

"Oh, yeah, I like it, man. Uh, moving too fast don't you think?"

"No." Austin walks away from Dez and walks with Ally out of the store.

"Career, girl. Guys got it all."

Austin and Ally go to the Weinerlicous. "The idea with a cover is to keep it as simple as possible without revealing true personal detail. Any thoughts on a name?"

"Andrew Sage?"

"Simple, dignified. And not far off from..."

"Graduated with Honors from Stanford. Runs a hugely successful software company. Semi- Retired and is considering entering America's Cup."

"Have you done this before?"

"Let's just say that Mr. Sage and I share a small kinship."

"How's that?"

"When I first entered Stanford, it's kind of where I envisioned myself being by now... except for the sailing part. I don't really know where that came from. But he's where most of my class already is."

"So, what happened?"

"Mt life too a little detour senior year when our old friend Bryce Larkin discovered stole tests under my bed, and was kind enough to alert administration."

"Did you steal the tests?"

"I thought it was implied that I'm a decent person."

"Well, we all make mistakes."

"And I made plenty but that just wasn't one of them." Austin says. Ally smiles. "But, hey, then Bryce sent me a whole database of government secrets that are not locked in my brain, keeping me in a constant state of fear, danger and anxiety so I'd say we're even."

"Don't worry about tonight. No reason to be nervous." Ally grabs Austin's hand. "I am not going to leave your side."

"Me nervous? Come on. Never."

"Your hand is a little moist."

Austin looks down, "It does that when I'm freaking out."

The threesome arrive at the Art auction in a limo. Austin is wearing a tux while Ally is wearing a red dress that hands down to her ankles. Trish is wearing something different because she is the limo driver. Ally gives Austin a wooden box. "This is for you. Inside the watch is a GPS tracking system. That way you can't run away from me and if you flash in anyone, tell me immediately and then stay out of the way."

Austin puts on the watch, "Absolutely, yeah. I always run from a fight."

"This isn't a joke, Austin." Trish says. "No one who's ever seen La Ciudad has lived to tell about it."

"Is she being serious? Seriously? What are my chances of getting into trouble?"

"Toughen up, you'll be fine... assuming you know how to tango."

"Gosh, why do you keep saying that to me. I'm going to be just fine. I actually took some lesson just to be cautious. Sadly it was with a old man but I pulled through it for the mission."

"Why would he need to know know to tango? Is that code?" Ally asks.

"No, not-no, he told me that I needed to know how to tango..." Austin notices Ally's smile. Trish starts laughing. "That's really good. Spy humor, I like that." Austin says sarcastically.

"Come on, you ready?" They go out of the limo and enter the building together. Austin see's a man with shrimp and grabs one but stops in in his suit. "Oh, nice."

"I've been a spy all of five seconds and I already have sauce in my shirt."

"Well, go and wash it off. And Austin, stop saying that you're a spy. " Ally smiles.

"Right, of course." Austin walks away. Austin enters the bathroom and starts wiping the stain. "Idiot." He looks to his left and flashes on a man.

"Do we know each other?" The man asks.

"No. No, not that I know of. Sorry." Austin walks away but the man walks out of the bathroom rushed. Austin rushes to Ally, "It's him."

"Who?" She asks.

"La Ciudad." They both look over to see the man.

"Come on." Ally grabs Austin's arm and heads up the carpet stairs.

"If I've already identified the perp, as it were, what are we still doing here? I mean, you know, mission accomplished. Time to go."

"Austin, go wait at the bar." Ally walks away. Austin heads to the bar and sits on the stool.

A woman turns around and Austin notices it's Trish. "Drink sir?"

Austin smile, "Yeah, uh, I'd like a martini, barkeep, shaken and stirred. Thank you."

"Would you like a cherry with that?" Trish asks putting a cherry in the drink anyways.

A man comes up behind Austin, "Austin Moon?"

Austin faces the young man, "No. The names Sage."

"Allen Watterman, Stanford?"

"Hey, hey, how are you? Hey, you. Hey."

"I'm great. I don't know of you heard, I sold out of my software company. Kind of unemployed. Problem is, I'm too young to retire. I'm too rich to work." They both chuckle. Austin looks over at the other end of the room to see Ally talking to La Ciudad.

"That's quite a pickle you find yourself in, Watterman." Austin looks over to Trish who as a suspicious face.

"What are you doing now? Last I heard you were, I'm, you were fixing computers or something?"

"Yeah. You know, just kind of, Uh, just kind of weighing my options right now. You know I may be getting a managerial position at an electronics conglomerate, so, you know..."

"All right. Well, I always knew you'd make sow,thing of yourself. Who are you here with?"

"Oh, my date. She's right over there."

They both look towards Ally. "Oh. She's with you?" La Ciudad touches Ally's waist and Ally smiles while putting her hand on his shoulder. "Ouch."

"We have a very open relationship." Austin stares.

"Well, hey, give me a call. You know, if you need help with the while job thing. I know people."

He gives Austin his card. Austin looks down at the card and flashes. "Insider trading and offshore accounts in the Caymans."

"What did you just say?" He asks. Austin looks up. "So you work for the SEC? I got to go." He says grabbing the card from Austin's hand.

Back at T and T they guys are all just hanging out fixing computers after hours. Lester says, "There is something fishy going on. Austin's a great guy and all but that Weiner girl is super hot. Even for me."

Jeff says, "It's obvious, dude. She's a pro."

"Are you kidding? Do think Austin could afford her if she was a pro?" Jenna asks.

"All right, you know what, guys? Enough crapping about." Dez says. "Break times over, let's go." Dez claps his hands together.

"Al right, who's up for a game over "Deerhunter"?" Jeff asks.

"Done." Lester says.

"No, guys. Work now, play later, okay? We got hard drives to fix.

Austin walks into the dance room. He looks at a painting from across the room and flashes on it. He walks towards it and looks at it. "Beautiful painting." A woman says.

"What's that?" Austin turns to look at her. She has long brown hair and a dark blue dress on. "Yeah, beautiful. Painting, yeah." Austin clears his throat. "It definitely has a quality about it. Very, Bib Rossian in its influence."

"Who?"

"Bob Ross. Bob Ross, you know, Bob Ross. The guy who used to paint on PBS. With the Afro and the soothing- you have no idea what I'm talking about."

She smiles, "Sorry."

"It won't be the first time."

"I'm Malena." She puts out her hand.

"Hi. Austin. Andrew! Andrew Sage."

"So you don't like that painting?"

"It's nice, but I'm more interested in the frame..."

They hear tango music come on. "Oh, I love a tango. Shall we?" They starts tangoing.

Trish walks up the stairs to the roof of the building. "What's your real name?" A man asks. "And who do you work for?" Trish sees a man hold Ally and La Ciudad aiming a gun at Ally. Ally doesn't say anything. "What are you doing here? Please don't lie. It'll make this much more painful." Ally sees Trish hiding behind the door. Trish nods her head softly and then kicks the door open and Ally grabs the gun from La Ciudad's hand and kicks him. And Trish shoots the guy that was holding Ally.

"Federal agent. Don't move." Trish aims her gun.

"International agents- MI-6."

"Drop your gun!" Ally orders aiming her gun.

"We're British Secret Service."

"Lower you weapon!"

"Everyone take a deep breath. I'm putting down my gun, and I'm getting my identification."

"Slowly." Trish says. He gives Ally his ID then give sit back.

"What are you doing here?" Ally asks.

"I could ask you the same thing. We've been pursuing an arms dealer through five countries."

"Let me guess. La Ciudad?" Trish asks.

"That's right. MI-6 intercepted a painting with plutonium hidden in the frame. Rather than announce the bust, we removed the plutonium and kept the auction in the hope of luring Ciudad."

"If you're not La Ciudad, then where is he?"

Austin and Malena finish there tango and Austin notices her scar on her neck and flashes. He then realized that he made a mistake and figured out that Malena is La Ciudad. They walk off, "what um, line of work are you in, Malena?"

"Why are you so interested, Mr. Sage?"

"No, reason. Just making conversation." Suddenly a lady comes up to Austin.

"Excuse me, sir. Are you Austin Moon?"

"Who, me? No! No, I'm Sage." Suddenly Dez's voice starts yelling in the phone.

"Are you sure, your friend insists?"

"No, I insist. I got to go." Austin walks away. A large man stops him.

"Why don't we head up to my room now, Mr. Sage, and find out who you really are?" The man pulls out a gun and puts it behind his back forcing him to do whatever they say.


	6. Austin VS the First Mission Part 2

Secrets 6

* * *

><p>Ally and Trish run back into the building quickly and run back up the stairs to the second level and check out the dance room. They quickly turn back around.<p>

Melena says, "Lets start with an easy one." She starts with. The two men that work for her tied Austin up in a chair in a hotel room in the building. "What's your real name?"

"Sage, Andrew Sage." Austin says. Melena picks up a sharp knife and throws it between his legs and sticks out of the chair that he's sitting on. "Austin Moon."

"That wasn't so hard. Now..." She walks in front of Auustin to grab the knife. "Before you answer my next question, I want you to think long and hard about my options here." She holds the knife up in front of his face. "There's the old favorite- yank out a tooth. Too noisy." Austin laughs nervously. "Cut off a toe. That's too messy."

"Far too messy."

"or we can chuck you off the balcony. Probably land face first." She starts caressing his cheek with the knife. "Teeth go through the back of your head." She clicks her tongue, "Not a good way to go. So... Here's my question..." The men walk behind Austin and stand on both sides of him. "Who do you work for?"

"No one." The men pick up the chair on both ends that Austin is sitting on. "No, no, stop, stop! I fix computers for a living! I swear to God! I snuck into the party under a fake name to impress a girl! Please, please, down...put chair down!" They men get closer to the balcony doors.

"Good-bye Austin."

"No, no, no, it's a setup!" The men stop.

"What is?"

"The painting." They turn Austin around to face Melena. "The painting, I think. I think the painting might be a fake or something."

"Why?"

"If you put me down I'll tell you." The men set him down. "I saw a photo of the painting in the L.A. Times, okay? But it had a different frame. So I'm assuming somebody maybe swapped it out, I don't know. But if I were you I would not buy that painting."

"A fake painting. And you had no intention of bidding in it?"

"No."

"Okay..." She pulls out a gun and aims it at Austin. "Tell me how to fix a computer, Austin."

"My first inclination is that your bus speed is not up to snuff with your video card. I'm assuming we're talking about a PC here, right is your memory dedicated?"

Melena lowers the gun, "That's enough Mr. Moon. I believe you." Austin sighs in relief. "Problem is since you've seen me, now I have to kill you. Have...have to, have to? No, no, no, I disagree. I disagree... Vehemently, vehemently." The woman loads a different gun. "No, no, no, I won't say anything, I swear to God. You don't know the things I know about people."

"Don't worry. It'll be fast. Good-bye, Mr. Moon. I enjoyed our tango." Suddenly they hear someone fall to the ground outside the room. Melena aims her gun at the door and starts shooting. It's Ally and Trish outside and they duck for cover.

Ally yells from outside the door, "Get down, Austin." Austin yells and tips move the chair so he's lower. Melena jumps off the balcony and lands in another room.

"Ally! Help!" The men stop shooting since they ran out of ammo.

Trish looks at Ally, "Let's do this." Ally kicks open the door and they both aim there guns and start shooting at the men and they fall over the balcony. Trish goes over to the balcony while Ally goes over to Austin.

"It's okay, Austin. Are you okay?" Ally asks.

"Okay? Okay? Two more seconds and I'd have been dead. They were going to throw me off the balcony."

"Did you tell them you work for us?" Trish asks.

"Of course not. Where the hell were you guys?"

"You're still alive. I'd consider myself lucky."

Melena starts rushing out of the building with a guard of hers. He says, "We have to get you out of the country."

"First we take him out." She hands him Austin's Techies and Technology name tag.

* * *

><p>Austin arrives at home. He sees Amanda had fallen asleep in the couch and decides to cover her up with a blanket but she wakes up. "Hey."<p>

"Hey, how was the big date?"

"It was good, great, fine. I'm going to go to bed. I love you."

"What? No, no, no, no. Is that all I get? Come on. Sit down. I want to know, you know, do you like this girl?"

"It's... You know, it's complicated."

"Well, explain it to me slowly, I'll catch up."

"She's a very beautiful girl."

"Good, Go on."

"And she's very agile."

"I'm not sure how that applies, but continue."

"And I think she's too exhausting for me."

"Well, what happened? Did you guys tango? I found the bill for that tango lesson."

"Oh. Yeah, yeah, we tangoed. In fact we tangoed quite a bit."

* * *

><p>The next day Austin is at the electronic store. Trish comes up to Austin, "Austin, good work last night."Okay, you know what? I'm, I'm working on an all nighters here, big guy. And I realized that you are probably armed. And so I'm going to ask you very nicely, would you please ease up on the sarcasm."<p>

"I wasn't being facetious. You helped us find La Ciudad."

"But she got away."

"Yeah, we got a photo from the hotel security. We for a blood sample from a broken window. Our Intel tells us she's heading down to Central America." Austin smirks. "We have people waiting there. You're looking sharp." Austin is still wearing his tux form last night.

"Yeah, thanks."

"That was facetious." She walks away. "Idiot."

Austin goes to work at the front desk and see two men walk in. He realized that they are Melena's guards. Austin ducks under the desk. Tang comes over to Austin, "Hiding from work again?"

"I think I dropped something. Go away, Harry!" Austin whispers.

"Oh, you wish I would. I'm no going anywhere, Austin. When you go to sleep at night all you're going to see is Tang in your face. I'm going to get that managerial position and your going to be stuck fixing computers." Austin gives him a weird face when a man comes up to him.

"Excuse me sir. Where can I find an Austin Moon?"

"Why, what's he done?" Harry asks.

"'Cause I need to speak to him."

"Okay, well, if he's in any kind of trouble, let me know. Austin, you have a visitor." He looks under the counter but isn't there anymore.

* * *

><p>Ally is on her way to T and T when a woman heading towards Weirnerlicous walks past her. She notices a scar on her neck. Ally hides behind a van. "I think we have company." Ally says into her watch.<p>

"I'm on it." Trish says.

Suddenly the sound of the intercom comes on in the store. "Austin Moon to the storage cage. Austin Moon, please report to the storage cage."

A man asks Trish, "Where's the storage cage?"

"Oh, just through here, sir." Trish says.

Ally, outside the store, sees the woman go into the roof of the Weinerlicous and goes there.

Back at the store Austin is still hiding from the men. Austin looks over the counter and sees Dez walking to one of the men and Dez points to Austin and the man starts to walk over to him. He crawls away. He runs to the storage cage room and hides under a desk and a man comes in. He enters the stage cage and starts looking around. Austin stands up and closes the storage cage thinking it would lock. "Oh, you!" Austin laughs. "You big 'ol guy." The man opens the gate. "That was so broken this morning.

Trish says to the man, "By the way we are having a big sale on refrigerators in case you didn't notice." The man pulls out a gun. "Whoa."

"Where is he?" The man asks. "Where is Austin Moon?"

"Sir, I'm just a sales clerk."

"Take me on him now!"

She grabs the gun and twists his arm and knocks him out.

The man raises his gun at Austin and was about to pull the trigger when a big toaster oven flies at the mans head and knocks him out. "Now that's what I call moving some merchandise, yeah?" She grabs the mans leg and starts dragging him away.

"Yeah."

* * *

><p>Ally climbs up the ladder and walks quickly to the other end of the building. Melena turns around and tries to kick Ally in the face and succeeds but Ally kicks her back knocks the gun out of her hand. They starts kicking each other and punching each other back and forth when they got the chance. Ally pulls out her hand cuff and Melena pulls out a knife and Ally slams her on the ground and used the hand cuffs to knock her out. She hand cuffs Melena to a metal pole on the roof. "Stay here."<p>

* * *

><p>Dez presses the intercom button on the phone, "Uh, Austin Monica Moon, Could you please report to the returns desk. Austin Monica Moon..." Dez looks up to see Austin.<p>

"What?"

"Nothing, nothing. I'm just loving this thing, man. You know what! We should get one for your apartment. Oh, good news. They fixed the lock on the storage cage, so..." Austin unplugs the intercom speaker and walks away with it. "What?!"

* * *

><p>Later that night at Austin's house and walking into the kitchen where Amanda is cooking dinner. "I'm sorry sis. I know I've been kind of evasive. It's just that I didn't want to lie to you and I chose not saying anything as being the lesser of two evils."<p>

"Why would you have to lie to me?"

"Amanda, I just need you to trust me and know that it has nothing to do with you."

"But you want me to butt out. I get it. It's none of my business."

"No, I'm not saying that! I'm not saying that. I-i... I just don't want to create a false sense of excitement for a relationship that seems doomed."

"Why is it doomed?"

"Because she's not into me."

"Uh, trust me. I've seen the way that girl looks at you and she is into you."

Austin smiles, "Really?"

"It's none of my business."

"Okay, no. Okay, fine. What the hell. What do you, what do you want to ask me about Ally?"

"Really?"

"You better hurry up. This offer will not last."

"Okay. Do you like her?"

Austin looks down but then looks at Amanda again, "Yeah." Amanda starts to squeal. "Hah! Da-da-da-da-no, no, unnecessary excitements."

She clears her throat, "Sorry. Sorry."

"What else?"

"That's it."

"That's it?"

"Yeah. Austin, that's it. I don't need to know the intimate details, okay? As long as your happy, that's enough for me. And I don't want to nag you about your future and your job. I don't want to be the sister that just pesters you into oblivion."

"No, you're no a pest."

"I just know what an incredible guy Austin Moon is and sometimes I'm not sure that he knows it."

"How do you feel about a brother-sister huh situation right about now?"

"I'm open to it."

"Okay." They both hug. Suddenly the bell rings. "Oh, I'll get it." Austin opens the door to see Dez and Ally. Dez looks at Ally next to him.

"Sorry. I thought we had plans tonight, you know? What is she doing here?" Dez asks.

"What, huh, gave you that impression?" Austin asks.

"Uh, when you were leaving earlier and you were, like, "see you later, dude." Took you at your word. It's cool if you don't want me to be here, that's fine. Just gotta stop giving me mixed signals." Austin and Ally smiles at each other.

"Come on in." Dez walks into the apartment.

"Super. Awesome. What are we having?"

"Here you go." Ally says giving Austin a bottle of wine.

"Oh, thank you. Thank you." Austin kisses Ally on the cheek. "Ouch. You okay? Your lip."

"Uh, occupational hazard. She got in a lucky kick." After dinner Austin walks Ally out. "Congratulations on your first mission. You did really good, Austin."

"Stop it. I'm not really a spy. Your computer ended up in the head of a guy who only knows how to fix them, nothing else."

"You survived a near death experience under the threat of torture and apprehended one of the world's most elusive killers. I'm not sure what you think spies do exactly, but most of us would consider that a pretty good day."

"Okay, sure, so today I helped take down a major international arms deal, but tomorrow, tomorrow I still got to clock in at T and T. I mean, what's good of being a hero when no one knows it?"

"You know. And so do I." Austin smiles.

"You know, if we were really dating, this would be the part where I'd be forced to kiss you good night."

Ally smiles, "Forced? Would it be so bad?"

"I'm sure I could suffer through it."

"Me, too."

They both gaze into each other's eyes for a moment until Ally walks away.


	7. Austin VS His Past

Secrets 6

* * *

><p><strong>STANFORD UNIVERSITY<strong>

A professor is talking in first of his class, "It's our subconscious mind that we're going to be talking abut today. How can we penetrate the human mind?" Behind him is a big board that's similar to the Intersect. "How can we understand it? How many images do you see?"

"Five."  
>"Ten."<br>"Eight."

"There are hundreds of images compressed inside this picture. The encoding is special." He presses the button and the flower on the screen is separated into tiny squares beyond the flower pictures itself. "You only remember that one. Your subconscious, though, saw them all. We'll see how you do on the final exam. I include a section on subliminal image recognition, where you'll..." The professor stops talking and looks at a man in the back standing. "Um... Thank you. We'll, Uh, we'll end early today. Class dismissed."

I woman walks up to him, "Professor, how can we isolate...?" The professor runs out. He goes in his room. He takes out his phone.

"This is Glass Castle, reporting hostile contact. I made a mistake, Black Coat. I copied Intel for myself into a disk. They're after it. I know I shouldn't have." He scatters papers everywhere trying to get them all in a bag. Suddenly there is a slamming in the door. He leave a through the other door. The man pulls it a knife and enters the other door.

* * *

><p>"Austin, we have an emergency." Dez says to Austin at Techies and Technology. "We have to talk."<p>

"I'm on the phone." Austin says.

"Shhh. Not here, not here. There are spies at T and T."

Austin drops his phone, "Spies? Really?"

"Yeah. Tangs minions, man. They're everywhere. He's like the dark lord Sauron, for Lord of the a Rings." Austin sighs. "Only instead of the Ring of Power, he's taken over the control of the assistant managership."

"Yeah. From me. Right. Thanks for the reminder."

"Got it, man. Listen, we need your help, Austin." Austin looks Dez's shoulder to see Trish telling him to go to the Home Theatre Room.

"Hold that thought. I'll be right back." Austin goes to the home theatre room. "Wow. That new hi-Def screen sure shows every wrinkle." General Beckman looks up on the TV. Austin sits next to Ally on the couch.

"They can hear you." Trish says.

"What? Twinkle. Every twinkle... In her eye. Eyes."

"We have a situation." General Beckman states. "A CIA asset has gone missing. We've had no communication from him for two days." A picture of him pops up on the TV.

"No way." Austin says.

"What, did you flash?" Ally asks.

"No. I don't have to. That guy was my professor at Stanford. Wait. Asset? He's CIA? My professor was a spy?"

"The CIA recruits on campuses across the country. Professor Fleming is a company scientist, not an operative."

"This is our last communication from him." Graham says. They record what he said into the phone. "This is Glass Castle reporting hostile contact. I've made a mistake Black Coat. I copied Intel for myself onto a disk. They're after it. I know I shouldn't have." Suddenly there is a sharp metallic noise.

"Do we know what Intel he copied?" Ally asks.

"We don't." Beckman says.

Graham says, "He's handled many sensitive projects for us over the years. Any leak could prove devastating."

"How can we help?" Trish asks.

"Fleming has contacts in LA. If we find him, you can extract him..."

"We'd like your help on this, Austin." Beckman says.

"Look I really don't think I'm your go-to guy in this one."

"Your knowledge of Fleming and Stanford is key here." Graham says. "We only have his official reports. You have a personal connection."

"Yeah, I do have a personal connection, a very bad personal connection. Look, you guys have the file, okay? You know all about Fleming and what happened to me. The guy kicked me out of school."

"Austin, Professor Fleming is one of us." Ally says.

"Maybe you can find somebody else to help you this time. Maybe just this once."

Austin goes home and takes out a box in his room. He takes out a picture in a frame and looks at it. It's a picture of him and Bryce with two other guys.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Four Years Ago<em>**

_Austin picks up the picture with Bryce and the other guys. He puts it in his box and picks it up. He walks down the stairs and sees the guys downstairs. "Austin, sorry to see you go, man."_  
><em>"Thanks for the free cable."<em>  
><em>"Don't worry, it's gonna work out, bro."<em>  
><em>"It sucks you have to leave, Austin."<em>  
><em>Austin looks down at a guy playing pool. Bryce.<em>

_Austin says, "I don't get it, Bryce. Why are you doing this?"_

_"You did this to yourself." He says._

* * *

><p>Austin puts the picture back in the box and throws it in the garbage bin outside. Austin looks down and sees that he dropped his Stanford University ID. Suddenly he flashes in it. He sees his photo, student personal record form, schedule... He opens his eyes and looks surprised. He runs towards Trish and slams on the door. Trish opens up. "What?"<p>

"I just flashed on myself." Austin holds up his Stanford University ID. "Why am I in the intersect?"

* * *

><p>"So you don't know why I'm in the intersect."<p>

"Well, you didn't appear on the NSA radar until after Bryce sent you the Intersect." Trish says.

"Same with the CIA." Ally says.

"Why don't I find that reassuring?" Austin asks.

"So the files that you saw were of you in college, right?"

"Yes. Wait a minute. What about Professor Fleming? I was in his class. He was CIA. Could that be it?"

"Well, if we could find Fleming maybe he can give us some answers."

"Okay. Let's do that."

"It won't be easy."

"New Intel suggests the professor is being hunted. The NSA interviewed one witness in Flemings class who ID'd a Magnus Einerson. He's a Icelandic spy."

"Iceland does espionage?" Austin asks.

"Magnus buys and sells Intel to the highest bidder. Iceland isn't Officially aware of his activities."

"It says here the crossbow is his weapon of choice."

"What, slingshots weren't effective?"

* * *

><p>Trish walks into the store and rings the Nerd Herd bell right in front of Austin. Austin stops the bell. "We just got a hit off a traffic camera in Hollywood." Trish pulls out a picture and gives it to Austin.<p>

"That's Fleming."

"Thanks. You just saved me a lot of investigative work there, Intersect. DMV told me that."

"Wow, sarcasm. What a surprise."

"We located the car Fleming was driving. A local address. We're bringing him in ASAP."

"So what do you need me for?"

"Yours is a friendly face. Your professor sees you there, he'll be more inclined to cooperate. Copy?"

"Yeah, except that I wasn't exactly the professors star pupil."

"We leave in three."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Flashback<em>**

_Fleming says to Austin while in his office, "As you're aware, you scored perfectly on your midterm exam."_

_"Yeah. Yeah, well, I was up all night studying. It was a monster. No offense."_

_"You even aced the last section- encoded images."_

_"That, yeah, those were just kind of shot in the dark."_

_"You may be aware, I keep an answer key to every exam locked inside this office."_

_"No, no, I wasn't aware of that."_

_"Really? Then how do you explain the midterm answer key being found in your fraternity room?"_

_"Uh...I'm- I'm sorry. Wha... You searched my room?"_

_"We received a tip from a student this morning."_

_Austin starts laughing. "What, you... You got a tip about my room?"_

_"I need to know how you broke into this office and stole the answers, Austin."_

_"I didn't steal anything. I don't have to. I'm acing your class."_

_"Exactly. The student also claimed that you're selling copies."_

_"What?!"_

_"I know your a scholarship student, and that Stanford is a very expensive school..."_

_"Look, look, whoever gave you your tip... Was lying."_

_"Our source was Bryce Larkin your roommate."_

* * *

><p>Trish snaps her fingers. "Let's go."<p>

Ally, Trish, and Austin arrive outside a house at a stakeout. "We'll extract the professor as quickly as possible. You'll keep watch?" Ally says.

"If I flash on any bad guys, I'll call." Austin says.

"Everything looks quiet, but..."

"I know. I know. Stay in the car."

"Okay, good. Let's go." Trish and Ally head towards the house and enter. Austin sees Fleming walk past. Austin jumps out of the car.

"Professor Fleming! Hey!" He starts running away. "No, no, no, Professor! It's me, Austin! Professor, stop. We're here to extract you! Glass Castle! Glass Castle!" He stops running. "I'm sorry, I didn't... I didn't mean to scare you. But it's... It's Austin. I was in your... Your Psychology and Symbolism class at Stanford. I don't know if you remember me, but..."

"Austin Moon. Of course I remember you."

"I guess it's not every day you kick a guy out of school, huh? At least I hope not."

"So you're with the Agency now. Why didn't you say so?"

"I don't think I'm supposed to, really."

"Well, we have code phrases. Didn't they train you?"

"I- I mostly just stay in the car."

"Next time if it's a dangerous situation, say "Are you coming to the toga party?""

"A real... A real code phrase. I like it. That's awesome." Austin smiles.

"So, uh, so what are we doing now? Who's bringing me in?"

"Oh, right. Yeah, so, uh, Ally and Trish will... Will do that, but, um... I was wondering if I could ask you something first? Why did the CIA have a file on me at Stanford?"

"I'm sorry." A sudden thud noise goes off and Fleming makes a startling face expression.

"Oh, hey, hey...hey!" He falls on him. "Hey, buddy, let's not beat ourselves up, you know. The past is the past. Okay, look, uh, we didn't really know each other that well at college, and this is a little awkward, so..." Austin moves and sees a crossbow arrow shot in his back. "Oh, boy! Hey, hey, hang in there. Hang...hang in there!" He starts falling over on the ground.

"Give this to Bryce Larkin." Fleming says. He hands him a code with _219F5U922_ written on it.

"Bryce? Bryce Larkin? What does Bryce have to do with this?" Suddenly an arrow flies through the paper and Austin gasps. Magnus comes up to him and loads his crossbow and picks up the paper. "I'm nobody, I swear."

Suddenly Ally calls out, "Austin, are you okay out there? Trish come on, over here!" The man walks away with the code.

"Man down!" Austin calls out pushing Fleming off him. "Man down! Help me! Help!"

* * *

><p>Austin is sitting in his room when Trish whistles by the window. Austin goes over there and pulls the blinds down. "I'm sorry, Austin, but we have to talk." Ally says.<p>

"Okay." Ally enters his room with Trish following. "So how was the hospital? Is the professor going to be okay?"

"They're putting him into surgery now."

"The problem is, we can't talk to him to sort this mess out. You sure it was Magnus you saw?" Trish asks.

"Gee, I don't know, Trish. How many psycho archers do _you_ know? I asked Fleming about Stanford. About why I was in the Intersect. I should've brought him right to you, I'm sorry."

"Hey, it's not your fault, Austin." Ally says.

"Yeah, well, I keep thinking about what he said. Why would he want me to bring those numbers to Bryce?"

"Bryce must have been one of the CIA contacts, and Fleming was probably never told of his death."

"List off the numbers you remember." Trish says.

"I don't know, there were, like ten of them. A couple of nines. Uh...a five... Definitely started with a two."

"That's it? You have a computer for a brain..."

"Look, it was a very stressful situation, okay, Trish? I watched a guy get skewers by a crossbow. Look, Fleming know something. Right before he fell he said, I'm sorry. Why would he say that?"

"I don't know." Ally says.

"Yeah, well. I think he might know why I'm in the intersect."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback<strong>_  
><em><strong>STANFORD UNIVERSITY<strong>_

_Bryce says, "Your a dead man, Austin Moon." Austin is holding a nerf gun and in the University Library. Austin moves around the bookshelves covering each spot. He turns down an aisle. Bryce just comes sprung the corner after Austin moves. He runs down the aisle Austin is next to. They both run down opposite aisles. Austin slides a book cart and Bryce jumps over it. Austin slides under the table while Bryce jumps behind him. Austin aims his gun, "All right! Come on, Bryce! Give it up, buddy. I know you're out of ammo. I've been counting."_

_Bryce stands up behind him. "Buddy." He puts his hands in the air. Austin turns around._

_"Whoa, whoa, oh." Austin aims his nerf gun at him._

_"You wouldn't fire at an unarmed guy."_

_"I might. It's hardly sportsmanlike."_

_"What's this?" Bryce pulls out a book. "Gynecology for Geeks. You read this?"_

_"No. Is it a good read?" Bryce fires his gun and hits Austin in the head._

_"Gotcha. Larkin over Moon again."_

* * *

><p>Austin goes over to Trish's apartment. "I know what the numbers mean. They're for a book in the Stanford Library. Bryce had a place where he would stand stuff, right? I bet he told Fleming about it. The professor must have the Intel there for Bryce to find."<p>

Trish says, "And now it's only a matter of time before Magnus figures it out and beats us to the book."

"Bingo."

"Unless we can beat him to it."

"Well, Bryce kept his stuff on the third floor. There was a turn... " Austin sighs. "I'd have to be there to remember." Trish smiles. "I can't believe I'm about to say this, but I have to go back to Stanford."

"Cool."


	8. Austin VS the Real Story

**Secrets Chapter 7**

**Wow thanks for the reviews i hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>STANFORD UNIVERSITY<strong>

Austin is walking down the pathway with Ally surrounded with college students, "This is really freaking me out. It's like nothing has changed."

"Is that good or bad?" Ally asks.

"It's, uh, it's, uh, you know, yeah."

Awesome comes around the corner and picks up Amanda and spins her around then sets her back on the ground, "So excited about the game tonight. its like the best flashback ever."

"Uh, so want to meet us at the stadium? I think we're probably gonna hang out here until the game starts." Amanda says.

"Yeah, im gonna take Ally for the Austin Moon memorial tour. So call me if any rabid Stanford fans decide to put Awesome in the hospital."

"Ah. Bye." Amanda walks away.

A guy comes up to Trish, "Plant a Stanford tree. Create a renewable resource for your children's future."

"Oh, you want to save our environment huh?" She takes the paper from his hands and complies it up. "Take a shower, hippie." She throws it back at him and walks towards Austin and Ally.

"Nice job blending in with the crowd. who you rooting for, death?" Austin asks.

"Leave the quips to me."

"The library is this way, across the quad." They start walking. Austin stops walking.

"What is it?" Ally asks.

"I don't know. I mean, I figured this would be tough, but this place is just a lot to take in, you know? I used to have so much fun here, and then…"

"And then?"

"It was the worst day of my life… getting kicked out of here. Having to hear Amanda's voice when I told her I was coming home. Packing up all my stuff and leaving as Bryce just stood there. Said I brought it on myself."

"Why do you think that Bryce betrayed you?"

"I don't know. He's had four years to call and set the record straight. Now that he's gone… you know what? Forget it. Bryce has betrayed a lot of people, hasn't he?" Austin continues walking.

"Hmm. Roger that." Trish says.

They get to the sidewalk beside

"Alright we have to play this really cool." Austin whispers. "Magnus has the library book number."

"He could have beaten us here." Trish whispers.

"You think he's in there?"

"Look, maybe you should stay here." Ally says.

"Yeah, 'cause that always works out well. Anyway, you can't find the book without me. I'm going in." They enter the building. They turn to see that they need an University ID card to get in. "Oh, no."

"Looking for this." Trish pulls out is old ID.

"You stole it?"

"I borrowed it to reactivate it. Sorry I couldn't wipe the idiot grin off your face with Photoshop." Austin mumbles and then they all enter the library.

The librarian looks at his computer showing that Austin had just entered the library. "We have a situation." He says into his walkee talkee.

Austin finds the aisle. "Right here." The notice the scattered books on the floor.

"We're too late." Trish says. "Magnus beat us here. He's got the book."

"Hold on a second." Austin slides his hand on the top of the row. He opens a secrets spot and there slides out the CD. "Gotchya" Austin holds up the disk.

"The intel." Trish says.

"The book number was just a way to mark the spot for the professor."

"Okay, well, let's get out of here before Magnus realizes that book he has is worthless."

A man comes up to them, "Hey, you, don't move! Austin Moon…" Trish stops him. "You still owe the library $294.68 in late fees."

"Do you… do you take credit cards?" Austin says.

"This isn't funny."

Ally sees Magnus with a couple guys, "Austin, run." Austin runs away. "Austin, run for the back door."

Austin runs while one of Magnus' guys runs after him. Austin starts crawling through the crowd of people and then stops when a guy picks him up by her shirt. Not a guy, Trish. "There you are."

"Hey, you, freeze!" A man says. Trish sticks her arm out and knocks the guy out.

"They followed us out here. Okay, you have to go." Ally says.

Austin says, "I swear this school has it in for me."

"Come on." Ally grabs Austin hand and starts running. They run through a building and head up the stairs. They enter the professors room and check behind them if they were followed. "We're safe for now."

"I need to see what's on this disk." Austin says walking over to the computer.

"Hey, Austin, that is top secret." Ally says walking over to Austin.

"Yeah, well, so am I and there could be answers on this disk about why I'm in the Intersect." Austin inserts the disk to the computer.

"That's testing data."

"And video taped interviews. These are all just students."

"Exactly. Students that were recruited into the CIA by Fleming. Ten years worth. It's all their current information."

"No wonder Magnus wanted it so badly. Foreign governments pay a fortune for that."

"Look at this right here. Bryce Larkin. Bryce joined the CIA our junior year?"

"That's enough. Now we know what he's after."

"No, wait, wait, wait! That's me. That's me! I'm in here, too."

"Don't click it." Ally says.

"Click it." Trish says.

"I never applied with he CIA." Austin says. Suddenly the door opens.

Ally says, "Austin, get down!" Gun shots go off. The men enter the room. Ally and Trish start firing their guns at the men.

"Don't you think this would be a good time for me to be waiting in the car?" Austin asks. Trish fires at them. Ally ejects the disk. "I have an idea. Get me out of here!"

"Austin, when I say go, run out the side door. Protect the disk." Ally gives him the disk. "We'll cover you. Go!" Austin starts to run. Ally fires at the guys above and they are moving from seat to seat. Austin enters a room and starts crawling through the chairs. He's in a computer room.

"All right, computers. Here we go." Austin stands up and looks around. He quickly inserts the disk on the computer. A woman pops up on the screen and Austin calls her. The woman answers. "Hello?"

"Hi. Hi. Uh, is this Glenda Mitchell? We're in the Science building lecture hall. It's an emergency. Bring lots of big guns."

"I'm sorry. Whoever this is, you've got the wrong number."

"Crap, there's a code phrase. Are you coming to the toga party?" She hangs up the phone and starts running. Austin calls another person on the list, and many others. "Listen we have a situation right now. Bring any ammunition and/or equipment you might have for killing bad guys. Are you coming to the toga party?" They all stop what they are doing. Austin takes out the disk. Austin hears footsteps enter the room. "Oh, no." Austin ducks at the same time Magnus shoots his crossbow. The computer blows up.

* * *

><p>Ally and Trish shoot at the bad guys and then duck for cover. Trish says, "I only got two rounds left."<p>

Ally says, "I got have a mag."

A man yells, "Drop your weapons and stand up! Hands where I can see them!"

"I'm gonna go for it. You in?"

"You bet." Trish says. "i hate long good byes." They both stands up and see a whole bunch of people hold up there guns.

"Actually, why don't you drop your weapons." Glenda says. They bad guys put there weapons down.

"Looks like someone called the cavalry." Trish says.

"Good. 'Cause I only had one shot left." Ally says. Trish sighs.

1234567890

Magnus walks up to where Austin is Austin looks up that he is aiming the crossbow at him ,"Please don't. Please don't, please don't, please don't, please don't." Austin puts his hands up. Magnus grabs the disk from his hands. He aims his crossbow at Austin.

"Don't a woman says. She kicks Magnus onto the ground. "You must be Austin Moon. I just got your message. Are you okay?"

"I'm just glad you check your voice mail." Austin looks down and quickly grabs the disk from the ground.

* * *

><p>Austin gets home and goes onto his computer. He inserts the disk.<p>

"You didn't think we'd let you keep that, did you?" Ally says leaning on the door of his room.

"I need to know, Ally."

"Okay, Austin." Ally walks over to him. Austin clicks on his name and sees his professor in video.

He says, "Test subject 0326. Moon. This will be his first interview." He turns around and then turns on his phone, "Send Austin in." Bryce walks through the door. "Bryce… this isn't a good time. I'm waiting for another student."

"Austin Moon?" Bryce says. "He never got your message."

"What are you talking about?"

"You put Austin on the CIA recruitment track."

"It's not up to me, Bryce. They want him for the Omaha Project."

"But that's a military operation. They'll turn Austin into…"

"I'm required to send all the top test results to the agency."

"I want my friend out of this."

"He's a perfect in his essay responses correlate to 98% of the subliminal images in the exam."

"You don't get it. Austin's a good person. He's got too much heart for this kind of work. He's no operative. You can't put him out in the field. He won't survive."

"The agency is not gonna let go of a recruit this promising. The amount of information he can retain?"

"They're not gonna give him a choice?"

"He's in no matter what."

Bryce sighs, "If he cheated on the exam, copied all the answers…. then it would invalidate the results, would't it?"

"Yes."

"Good. Now you're going to help me, Professor." The video ends.

Ally puts her hand on Austin's shoulder. Austin says, "Bryce framed me for cheating… to save me. Why didn't he just tell me that to begin with?"

"He couldn't." Ally says. "They had already recruited him."

"Well, if he had a good reason for getting me kicked out, maybe he had a good reason to break into the Intersect, too."

"Maybe he had a good reason for sending it to you."

"I just wish I could talk to him. It must have tore him up to not being able to tell me."

"No one can know about this." Ally takes the disk out. "For your own safely, okay?"

"Sure. No one would believe me anyway." Ally leaves and starts crying. Austin goes out to the garbage and grabs his box. He finds the picture he threw away with him and Bryce. He takes the picture out of the broken frame.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback<strong>_  
><em><strong>STANFORD UNIVERSITY FRESHMAN YEAR<strong>_

_"Hey, are you in double-E 131?" Bryce asks. "It's pretty brutal, huh?"_

_"oh, yeah." Austin says. "Yeah, I… The only reason i signed up is 'cause I'm building my own version of, uh… It's kind of embarrassing actually."_

_"What?"_

_"You don't remeber that old game, Zork, do you?"_

_"You were likely to be eaten by a true." Bryce smiles._

_Austin laughs, "Holy crap, you do remember Zork."_

_"I love that game. I mean I haven't thought about it in a while."_

_"Oh, it's probably a good thing."_

_"I disagree."_

_"But still, text-based computer games don't exactly play with the chicks."_

_"This girl Jill on my floor is nuts about EverQuest."_

_"Are you serious?"_

_"If you want, you can meet her."_

_"Really? Right now?"_

_"Yeah. She's over in the quad." Austin starts packing up his stuff._

_"Yeah, I would very much like to meet her. I'm Austin by the way."_

_"Bryce, nice to me you."_

_"Yeah, nice to meet you, too."_

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think? Review and let me know. So do you have any predictions for the story? Let me know! Thanks for reading!<strong>


	9. Austin VS the Truth

Secrets 9

"Who are you?" A man asks.

"I'm a poisoner by trade. Specifically speaking I'm your poisoner. You know where the codes are?"

"No. I told you."

"Okay. We're gonna try that again. Do you know where the codes are?"

"Yes. How did you make me do that?"

"My poison starts as a truth serum. Your assignment is simple, Mr. Whitney. Just get me my codes. You have approximately three hours, give or take, before you die. As soon as I have my codes…I'll give you the antidote."

* * *

><p>Ally and Austin are hiding in a closet. Ally says, "You ready?"<p>

"Maybe we're in over our heads." Austin says.

"It's time."

"Sure it's not too dangerous?"

"I'll be an inch away."

"I'm scared."

"Let's go over it again. Make sure we have our bases covered."

Austin inhales, "God, who'd thought going out to sushi with my sister and her boyfriend would bake me so freaked out?"

"Okay. Last night we saw a movie."

"What was my choice of snack?"

"Sprinkled milk duds over your popcorn. What was I wearing?"

"Blue top, little buttons."

"Oh, you like that one?"

"I like all of 'em"

"What movie were we.." Sudden knocking came from the closet door.

"Why is this door locked?" Scooter, Ally's boss says.

Ally unbuttons her top a little bit. Austin asks, "What are you doing? oh!" Ally pushes Austin on the floor

The door opens, "Wow. Girl on top. Ms. Dawson. When Herr Wienerlicious signs your pay check, I doubt he's factoring in make-out breaks with your boy-toy." He walks away.

Ally looks down, "I'm sorry." She buttons back her top. "I had to act fast."

Austin goes back to work. He is daydreaming when a girl dings the bell. "Hi."

"I keep pressing the button and nothing's happening." The woman with long brown hair holds up her phone.

"Is it fully charged? 'Cause sometimes this model…"

"My entire life's in this thing. Okay? I got names, places, dates, times, music, photos, recipes…"

"Wow, uh, you-you cook, too?"

"What if I lose everything? You know, I can't start from scratch. I can't be the person that I was before this thing came along. Olay, I'm freaking out!"

"Listen to me, uh…"

"Lou."

"Lous? Really?" Lou smiles. "Lou, I wouldn't put… This is kind of my world, you know? This is what I do and I do pretty good, so… Trust me."

"Okay." She hangs him her phone. "I know I'm totally spazzing out.I'm sorry. It's just… a little overwhelming to even consider…"

"No, no, no, no. Don't go there. Come back. Go to a happy place." Austin laughs. Lou smiles. "Is there something that you think about that quiets the voices in your head?"

"Um… Turkey. Muenster cheese. Egg bread. Grilled."

"Was that a sandwich?"

"Yeah, they're my passion."

"That sounds delicious."

"I own a deli in the mall and i often think about meats and cheeses."

"Ah, yes. Who doesn't? Look, I promise that if you come back tomorrow, your phone will be all fixed up and good to go. Okay?"

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Thank you. So much. It's been nice talking with you, Austin."

"Yeah, you too, Lou."

Dez walks up to Austin and says singsongy, "Mind-cheater. Saw you."

"Saw me what?"

"Saw you what? Dude, are you kidding me? Mind-cheating with the broken phone girl. And why wouldn't you? Her hair looked so much like liquorice, I wanna chew on it till i make myself sick." Austin gives Dez a weird look. "But you, you already have hair to chew on."

"What? What the hell are you talking about?"

Des gives Austin a flat face, "Name Ally ring a…" Suddenly the bell rings. "Hot ombre haired girl with two big bells?" Des starts ringing the bells over and over again. Austin stops him. "You know, just because you didn't actually do anything with liquorice hair doesn't mean you did't want to. Think about that." Dez walks away but says singsongy, "Mind-cheater."

"Don't."

* * *

><p>At the sushi restaurant later that evening Austin is ordering food, "A crab hand-roll for the lady. light wasabi, but like light-light, almost as if you just washed your hands and only the residue of previous orders remains." Austin looks at Ally and she smiles and nods her head.<p>

"Didn't realize how old fashioned you were, Austin." Awesome says.

"Oh, why? Because i was ordering food for my girl? Well, I guess I just know what she likes."

"You sure do." Ally smiles. "Thanks, sweetie."

"Welcome, sweetie."

"No, no." Awesome says. "Old fashioned how slow you guys are taking things."

"Matt…" Amanda says.

"What?" Ally laughs,

"I mean you guys are joined at the hip, but that's not where you're supposed to be joined." Awesome says.

"Oh, my God." Amanda says.

"I mean it's like the East Wing of our apartment has taken a vow of celibacy."

Ally laughs. Amanda says, "That is none of our business. Um, edamame?"

"oh, your sleeve."

"Shoot."

"Are you ever gonna retire that sweater, Manda?"

"Hope not." Awesome says.

"It's my lucky sweater." Amanda says.

"More like my lucky sweater. Was wearing it the first time I met Amanda in an epidemiology class."

"He told me that L.L. Bean must've stolen the colour from my eyes, so it really belonged to me." Matt kisses Amanda on the cheek.

After dinner they leave the restaurant. "Thank you for dinner." Amanda kisses Matt. Ally leans on Austin watching Amanda and Matt kiss.

"Well, you guys wait here. i'll get the car. I found a space around the corner."

"Okay." Amanda says. Suddenly there is glass shattering from across the street. It's Whitey running but he falls to the ground. Amanda goes up to him. "Sir. Can you hear me? What's your name?" From the distance is the poisoner. "Can you please call an ambulance? Can you hear me?" The ambulance comes. "Shallow respiratory thready pulse. Austin, check for medical ID." Amanda hands him Whitney's wallet. Whitney puts the codes in Amanda's pocket.

"That's my sister." Austin announces. "Amanda Fay Moon is saving that dude's life!" Austin finds the ID of Whitney's and flashes."That's my sister. Saving that bad dude's life." Austin and Ally look at each other.

* * *

><p>Back at Austin's apartment Matt is exercising and Austin is pacing back and forth. Ally enters the room. Austin says, "Hey, do you think Amanda's okay? Should i call the hospital again?"<p>

"You've called ten times in the past 20 minutes." Ally says. "Yea, I know, but what about sweaty nuclear guy? What if he hurts her?"

"Come on, Austin. People saw her at the ER. She is gonna be fine."

Matt walks in the kitchen, "Hey, you spending the night? my little pep talk must've inspired you guys. Mazel tov."

"Yeah, actually, Ally's just hanging out till Amanda get's home." Austin says.

"Why? She's a doctor, Austin. Emergencies happen. You know when someone asks, "Is there a doctor in the house?" that's our cue. "

"I'm gonna make some coffee. Do you want some?" Ally asks.

"Absolutely." Matt says. Ally walks into the kitchen. "I know it's been a while since you've taken you, uh… your bike out for a ride, you know. But it is time to oil up that rust chain, hop on that seat, and start pedalling away, bro. You never forget how to ride, okay. Lock it out. Come on." They fist bump and Matt clicks his tongue. "Nice." The door opens, "Aw, Hey there she is. Hi, honey."

Austin turns around. "Amanda! Oh, my God!" Austin runs over to her and hugs her. "Oh, my God, you're okay. Oh, my God, you're fine. You're fine. Of course you're fine. Why wouldn't you be fine? Why wouldn't she be fine?" Austin turns to see Ally behind him. "What happened?"

"We tried everything. Nothing worked. I think he was poisoned or had an allergic reaction or something. I don't know. I'm going to bed." Matt follows her.

"I am getting way too comfortable lying and sneaking around all this spy stuff, okay. I'm starting to feel that that is my real life." Austin says seriously.

"It's all to be expected." Ally says holding two cups of coffee. "It's an existential spy crisis of sorts."

"It used to a;; be compartmentalized, you know. Austin World and Spy World. But when I watched those ambulance doors close and my sister was behind them with that sweaty nuclear spy freak, my worlds collided. I put Amanda's life in danger."

"No, Austin, that guy was sick with to without the Intersect in your head. And spy world or no, Amanda helped that guy because that is what she is trained to do."

"Yeah, I guess so." Ally hands Austin a cup of coffee.

"There's something else I have to talk to you about."

"What's that?"

"I'm a little worried about our cover." Austin takes a sip of his coffee. "I think it's time for us to make love."

Austin starts to choke on his coffee and starts coughing. "It's a hot coffee."

* * *

><p>The following morning at Trish's apartment Beckman is debriefing Ally and Trish."The Intersect was correct in identifying Mason Whitney, subject had nuclear intel. However, Moon incorrectly perceived Whitney as a threat."<p>

"Austin's not wrong very often." Ally states.

"But he's annoying all the time." Trish says.

"Whitney was a programmer for a top-secret project. Code name Sanctuary. When Whitney disappeared, so did the Sanctuary data embedded on a computer chip."

"Wait, so whoever has the chip essentially has a skeleton key to access our nuclear facilities?" Ally asks.

"Precisely, Agent Dawson. In the wrong hands, this is potentially catastrophic. De La Rosa, bring Austin with you to the morgue. Maybe there's a clue only he can see to ascertain Whitney's true cause of death. Agent Dawson, search the body for the missing codes. Maybe there's a chance he still has them on him." Ally nods his head.

* * *

><p>At Techies and Technology Austin is just chilling at the Nerd Herd desk waiting for customers. Lou comes up to the desk and Austin smiles. "Hey."<p>

"Hey. Just give me the verdict, Austin, I can take it." She says.

"You sure you want to hear?"

"If you're teasing me, please stop. If you're not teasing me, don't lie to me."

Austin holds up the phone, "Good as newish."

"I don't believe you."

"You can learn a lot about a person through their cell phone, by the way. For example, I saw that you listed your nana first, under "A Nana."" Lou hugs Austin.

"Thank you."

"Hey, yeah."

"You really saved my ass, Austin."

"Wow, you love your nana and you have the mouth of a trucker. You're a very complicated woman, Lou."

"I bought you something. For fixing it." She holds out a box.

"Thanks. Uh… a sandwich?"

"It is the sandwich. Turkey, muenster, egg bread. I'm even going to call it the Austin Moon."

"i can't believe you're going to name a sandwich after me. "

"You know, you should come by the shop sometime and taste is fresh."

"Yes, I'd love it. Lou, this is kind of the biggest honour… Ally!" Ally stands next to Austin.

"HI. I'm Ally." Lou looks at Austin confused.

"Lou… Lou is her name. This is Lou. I was fixing Lou's phone for her, Lou. Who's that? That's Ally."

"Yeah, she said that. Uh, who's Ally?"

"Ally….is m…What's the best way to describe…? Ally is my…"

"Girlfriend." Ally says.

"Mm-hmm."

"Nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you, Ally." Lou shakes hands with Ally. "Uh, you should refrigerate that 'cause it'd be a shame for the Austin to make you sick." Lou walks away.

"Yes, absolutely, I great idea."

"Uh, there's more to the Mason Whitney incident than we thought." Ally walks away, "Let's go, Austin."

* * *

><p>"Okay, this is just a storage room." Austin says. "They just happen to store people in this room, people who are no longer breathing and who are refrigerated." Trish pulls out the body and Trish and Ally examine it.<p>

"Man up, Moon." Trish says. " Got to store 'em somewhere. Better than stacked up on a curb like garbage right? Eye's on the prize. Getting any flashes?"

"Good Lord, the man is naked!" Austin covers his eyes.

"Appears rigour mortis has set in, too." Trish stabs the body with a needle and takes some blood.

"Oh, oh." Austin coughs in disgust.

"Find anything?"

"Nothing yet." Ally answers. "No codes. Hang on a second. What is this?" Ally takes a piece of hidden fake skin off from behind the ear. "Bug."

* * *

><p>"I appreciate you taking the time to answer my questions, Dr. Moon." The poisoner dressed like a police officer says to Amanda in her living room.<p>

"Not at all." Amanda says.

"Now, did the deceased hand anything to you?"

"no."

"Say anything specific to you?"

"He just asked me to help him."

"Hm. Did you hide anything for him?"

"i beg your pardon?"

"Did he transfer anything to your person?"

"Uh… I've told you everything I know, Officer. I'm sorry if i can't be more help."

"That's alright. I think we have everything we need. If you don't mind, I'd like to get a quick photo for the records. I'm actually just going to move your hair back a bit." He moves her hair back and places the bug behind her ear blending in with her skin. "It's just for protocol required for the framing. Now say, cheesecake."

She chuckles, "Cheesecake."

* * *

><p>Trish runs the bug through a scanner. The computer pops up, HIGH LEVEL OF PENTATHOL TOXIN DETECTED. "What is it?" Ally asks from behind.<p>

"The guy was poisoned. Toxin derivative of Pentothal. Initially, the subject becomes uncontrollably truthful. After it accumulates in the occipital lobe, vitim suffers from unconsciousness and eventually… death." Trish states.

"What's the timeline on this thing?"

"Can't say. Could be a couple hours. Could be minutes depending on the concentration."

* * *

><p>Austin runs to the Weirnerlicious and knocks on the door. Ally goes to answer it when Scooter say while counting money, "Uh-uh. You know the rules, Dawson. Not while the green's out of the machine."<p>

"You're parent's did a real number on you, didn't they?"

"Yes they did." Ally leaves the building.

"Hi." Ally grabs his hand. "Come here." They sit at the outside tables. "I just wanted yo make sure we're all set for tonight's mission."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah. I mean, it's, you know, it's been a while since I've slept with someone- - no-no-not slept with someone, but slept with s… it's actually been a while since I've done either one, so…"

"Austin, listen, I know this is kind of uncomfortable."

"I'm fine. It's fine."

"It's just that we have to do it.."

"Got it."

"I mean, not, not _do_ it."

"I got it."

"So we don't blow…"

"I got it."

"… our cover."

"I got it. i got it. Okay." Austin stand up and walks away. "Lou! Hey! Hey, hey. Wait, wait, Lou, listen. About earlier with Ally, I can explain."

"Forget it, Austin. You don't have to be single to fix a broken phone, right? Maybe our signals just got crossed. "

"No, no, not at all. That's… that's kind of what O'm trying to say is that they… they weren't crossed. You know, Ally and I, me and Ally, that whole thing, it's really very… it's complicated?"

"Well, is she girlfriend or not?"

"Well, yeah, sort of, kind of hard to explain. I really, really, really, very badly wish I could explain."

"Listen, if you're not going to tell me the truth, I'll tell you. Okay? I like you. I like almost everything about you. I think you're cute, you're funny. Our vast height difference intrigues me. But want to know what I don't like?"

"Very, very, much."

"I think anyone who cheats on his girlfriend is a big, fat, stupid jackass."

"Exactly, I concur."

"Of course you do, which is why I like you. Why don;t we do this, okay? If your situation ever gets less complicated, you just let me know. Okay?"

"Okay. Yeah. Have a great day. Drive safe." Austin says. Ally watches from across the parking lot.

* * *

><p>Later that evening Austin is in his room playing music and starts dancing to it. Ally watches from the crack of the door. "Ah!"<p>

"Amanda let me in." She enters the room and closes the door behind her. "Wow, Austin. What do you think is going to happen here tonight?"

"Why? What do you, what do you think I think?"

Ally smiles, "Well, I don't know, the, the candles and the music. I mean, you do know we're just spending the night together for cover, right?"

"Yeah, why, why would I possibly think anything else? I mean, by now I'd say I'm pretty familiar with the concept of faking it, so…"

Trish gets comfortable in her apartment listening to them.

"Austin, we have to take this assignment seriously."

"Okay, I'll lose the music." Austin turns off the music and jumps on his bed. "You can change in the bathroom."

"That's okay." Ally take off her coat revealing a purple see-through lace dress.

"What? You're giving me crap about lighting some candles and you come in wearing that?"

"What, this? This, this is part of my cover."

"Well, it does't cover a thing." (Best quote yet i don't know i thought it was funny)

"And what if Amanda or Awesome were to walk in?" Ally hops into bed. "This is exactly what a girlfirend would wear to seduce her boyfriend. I am just being professional."

"Yeah… the world's oldest profession."

"Oh…well, that's real nice, Austin. What is the matter with you tonight anyway?"

Austin turns to face the opposite direction of Ally and Ally faces the other way.

Trish's line gets crossed when she starts listening to Amanda and Awesome.

* * *

><p>"You think Austin's going to seal the deal with Ally tonight?" Matt asks.<p>

"Gross, you're talking about my brother." Amanda says.

"He's got your genes, babe, and I ought to know the Moon's are very passionate people."

Amanda turns to face Matt, "Remember the time we spent the night at you parents house?" Matt smiles. "I found them bouncing around in the Jacuzzi."

Matt makes a disgusted face, "Whoa. Brain stamp."

"Doesn't feel so great when it's on the other foot, now, does it?" Amanda pushes his face away and looks at the floor. "Ugh. Y… and you know what? You know what?" She jumps out of bed. "What's up with the porno shorts, huh? I mean, clearly Mrs. Heditsian liked to enjoy all the hills and valleys, but really really they leave, like, nothing to the imagination!" She throws the shorts at him.

"Okay. Babe, your, uh… your mood tonight is super-honest and I think that's awesome."

Amanda laughs, "Oh… and then there's that. Awesome. Everything is so freaking "Awesome!" Let me tell you something. If everything is awesome and there is no unawesome, then "awesome" by definition is just mediocre! And you know what? And when was the last time you did something nice for me? Just bought me something for no reason just because it;s a Monday?"

Austin and Ally overhear Amanda yelling through the walls. "We're starting to sound like them, aren't we?" Austin asks.

"A little." Ally says and sits up, "Are you okay? Is there anything you want to talk about?" Austin turns around.

"What exactly are the rules with our… like, you know, our, our thing?"

"What do you mean?"

"What do i…? What do I mean? I mean hypothetically speaking, are we allowed to see other people?"

"Well, uh… our cover is boyfriend/girlfriend, so tactically, that would be challenging. Plus any prospective date would have endure a rigorous vetting process to determine her motivation."

"Wouldn't her motivation be love? "

"Ideally, but you're a very important piece of intelligence, and you have to be handled with extreme care."

"Well, that sounds very nice."

"Austin, I don't have to be a spy to piece together the clues here. You're interested in the Lou girl, aren't you?"

Trish's wires get cut off again and starts hearing both Austin and Ally and Amanda and Captain Awesome. The static was too much for Trish to handle so she takes off the headset. She does't know that the poisoner is outside the apartment building. Amanda walks into Austin's room. "I have known him since the day he was born obviously." She sits next to Austin. "When people would ask him what he wanted to be when he grew up, he would always say the same thing: "Big Boy." How cute is that?"

"Amanda, you're killing me here."

"And now he is a big boy. And I can tell that he is because he is with a big…" She looks down at Ally. "Big girl."

"Sorry guys. Don't mean to muck up your mojo." Matt says. "Tried to stop her."

"Is she drunk?" Austin asks.

"Austin, you need a haircut. It's starting to make funny animal shapes." Amanda says.

"Let's go, babe." Captain Awesome says. "These two need their privacy, huh?"

"When you were seven, i told you that a burglar stole the money from your piggy bank. That was a lie. It was me. At the time, I felt it was very important for me to have a Backstreet Boys fanny pack."

"Amanda, are you okay?" Ally asks. "Have you done anything out of the ordinary?"

"Words taste like peaches." Amanda scrunches her nose.

"Okay, we're going to go now." Awesome says. "Let you kids get back yo doing whatever it is you're doing. Have fun, all right." Awesome takes Amanda out of the room and closes the door. Suddenly the bell rings.

Amanda sits on the couch. "Hey, sorry to bother you folks. Can you spare some milk? All out." Trish says.

"Moo juice coming right up." Awesome walks to the kitchen. Austin and Ally walk up to Trish. Amanda makes a random laugh.

"Trish, what are you doing here?" Austin asks.

"Getting some crosstalk."

"Why? What from?" Ally asks.

"Those pyjamas make you look like Dennis the Menace's father." Amanda says. She laughs and then passes out on the couch.

"Amanda?" Austin says. Trish starts tracking and finds it on Amanda. Ally takes it off from behind Amanda's ear.

"Well, she was poisoned."

* * *

><p>They put Amanda in the hospital and Matt is currently in her room alone. Austin watches through a window. Ally and Trish come up to him. Trish says, "Hey. Pulled the video surveillance. Man, posing as an officer exposed your sister to the poison."<p>

"Why would anyone want to hurt, Amanda?" Austin asks. "She doesn't know anything about nuclear codes. She doesn't even want us to own a microwave. "

"The good news, means the person who poisoned her is still out there looking for the intel chip."

"No, there is no good news. Okay, you just told me that my sister was poisoned by the same stuff as a dead guy."

"Austin, our medical teams are trying to identify the poisoning agent to create an antidote for Amanda." Ally says.

"there's no time! If it's the same poison as the dead guy, that means Amanda's only got a few hours left. Look, this is easy. All e have to do is find the codes, and we get the bad guys to trade us for the antidote. Okay, we do this kind of thing in our sleep."

"Even if we knew where the coded were, that's not a practical plan. Can't risk the bad guy endangering millions of lives for the one." Trish says.

"This is my sister we're talking about, all right? We can't just sit around and watch her die."

"Okay, the only clue we have so far is the bug that we found on Amanda."

"Soundproof box." Trish says holding the bug that was on Amanda in a box. "Don't want the bad guy knowing we're onto him. We've got a team working on reversing the tracking signal." Austin turns around slowly and takes the bug from Trish's hand and runs away with it. "Hey, what are you doing?! No!"

Austin opens the soundproof box, "Found the codes. Can't believe where Mason Whitney hid them. I'm going to keep them on the lady doctor until we can move them safely." Austin close the box. Trish takes the box from his hands.

"Now the bad guy's going to come to us. Not bad, Moon." Austin raises his eyebrows. "Do that ever again and I'll kill you."

* * *

><p>Austin is sitting in the hospital room alone with Amanda but she is still uncontious . "I'm going to fix this Amanda, I swear. Look, I know that you just think I'm just Austin, your screw-up little brother. But there'd a lot about be that you don't know." The machine beeps. "See, I'm, I'm… I'm also Austin, the guy with all these… important government secrets in my brain. I can make this better. I will make this better." The machine beeps again. "Everything is so different now. Amanda, everything is so different now. i used to be able to come to you, and ask you advice about anything. And now my whole life is, like, a lie." The machine beeps again.<p>

Matt walks in. "Went downstairs to get Amanda's sweater from her locker."

"Her lucky sweater. She could use it. Thanks, Matt." Matt hands him her sweater. Matt walks away again. Austin puts the sweater on Amanda. Austin finds the codes hidden in her pocket and flashes on it. "Oh!"

The poisoner is at the hospital and is tracking the bug. He enters the room and looks at the girl who looks like Amanda. It's Ally wearing a wig though. He touches her shoulder and she grabs his arms. Trish some in, "Freeze!" The Poisoner elbows Ally and she flies back and kicks the gun out of Trish's hand. Ally grabs her gun and aims it at him.

"Okay. I've got what you want. " He holds up the antidote. "The antidote to save your doctor friend. Give it to her. She might live. Just trade me for the codes. Or… I can poison all of you and force you to tell me where you've hidden my codes.." He holds up a red liquid. "And then you'll die, too, just like the doctor. Your choice."

Austin comes running in. "I found them! I found them!" He bumps the poisoner and drops the poison and it smashes on the ground. "I found them. I got the codes. The codes are on the necklace. i found them."

"The vial." The poison starts to fill the room. The Poisoner grabs the necklace and runs. Ally and Trish run from him.

"Wait, wait!"

Trish grabs a crutch from the hall and throws it at the Poisoner. He falls to the ground. The antidote flies in the air and Ally jumps to save it. She catches it and lands on the floor. Trish begins to run after The Poisoner. Ally says, "Wait, what about Austin. Here." Ally gives the antidote to Austin.

"No, no, it's for Amanda."

"No, I'm sorry. There's no debate. It has to be you. You're the Intersect."

"I won't take it knowing that Amanda will die without to, that the both of you have been poisoned, too."

"You're a good person, Austin." Trish says. "And I respect that, but I got a job to do. So take it before I shove it down your throat."

"Okay, fine, I'll do it." Austin takes it.

"Thank you." Ally says.

"I'll pretend to agree to take it, then I'll run like hell to my sister's room and make her take it. Why did I just say that out loud?"

"It's the poison. It makes you tell the truth."

"You do that, I'll give you chase, put a gun to your head, threaten to pull the trigger if you don't take it." Trish pulls out her gun.

"Would you really shoot me?" Austin asks.

"No."

"Yeah, don't waste a bullet. We're already dead. I'm saving my sister." Austin turns around and starts running and Trish and Ally run after him. They catch up to Austin and watch Austin give Ally the serum. Ally takes off her wig.

* * *

><p>Austin, Ally, and Trish are sitting against the wall outside Amanda's room. "You know, if I had a blog this would be a really big day for me. Do my laundry. Check. Save my sister's life. Check. Save my own life. Final entry."<p>

Ally turns her head, "I am so sorry about all this."

"That's okay. It's okay. It's not ideal, but I've lived a pretty good life, you know? I mean, how many guys can say they've landed a helicopter and saved the lives of innocent people?"

"Courageous and honorable members if the United States military." Trish says spinning a wheel chair wheel.

"And hey, and the silver lining is now I don't have ti work out my five-year plan again. Streamline that down to about five hours." Austin notices the tracking machine that the Poisoner dropped when he fell. Austin gets up and grabs it and flashes on it. "Bad guys make is Riordan Payne. Used to be an Olympic gymnast, blew out his knee. Now he sells hard-to-find items, like nuclear codes, to hard-to-find people. Lot's of people want to spend cash on these codes, but they're not going to get the chance."

"Oh, why not?"

"Because this things going to lead us right to him." Austin turns on the tracking device. Austin starts running and they follow. They get to the building.

"I got it." Trish says.

"No, I got it." Ally says.

"Well, who's better at it?" Austin asks.

"I am."

"She is. Damn truth serum." Trish says. Ally picks the lock and unlocks the door. They get to the elevator and wait for it to open.

Austin looks at Ally, "God, you're so pretty. And Trish your hair is so shiny like fluffy clouds."

"Thank you." Trish says.

"Oh, yeah."

The elevator door ring and they got to the level. They stand outside Riordan's door. Ally knocks on the door. "Yes? Who is it?"

Austin says, "The NSA, CIA and me, who's a little tougher to explain but…" Trish shoots the door handle.

"We all have our skill set." Trish says. She kicks the door open and they both aim there guns.

"Freeze." Ally says. "My partner would rather shoot you in the face than let you get away."

Trish looks at Ally, "You called me your partner?" Ally nods. "Where are the codes, you son of a bi***?"

"Where's the antidote?"

"Actually, I was just about to enjoy s little antidote myself. What kind of host would I be if I did't offer you some as well?" Riordan says.

"Ah, careful there. I haven't killed anyone in a while. Getting little hungry." He holds out the three antidotes. He gives them to Ally and she gives one to Austin and then to Trish.

They are about to drink when Austin says, "Wait, stop!"

"You have a flash?" Ally asks,

"No.I've just read tons of comic books. The villain always samples it first." Trish gives him hers but he does't take it.

"Good one, Austin." Trish says.

"All right." Riorden says. He takes Trish's hand and pushes him. He runs away and then Ally shoots him in the knee and he screams and falls to the ground.

"Very sportsmanlike. I like it."

"The antidotes in the cabinet." Riordan says. "Key's in my pocket. Codes are in my right shoe." Ally grabs the terms and comes back with them in gives it to Austin and then to Trish. Ally stands in front of Austin.

Ally was about to drink hers when Austin stops her. "Wait, no, wait. Not yet." Austin says softly,

"Why? Whats the matter?"

"Nothing. It's just that this… This will probably be the last chance that I have to know the truth. I know you're… you're just doing your job here, but sometimes it feels so real, you know? So, tell me. You and me. Us. Our thing under the undercover thing. Is this ever going anywhere?"

Ally sighs and looks down, "I'm sorry, Austin. no."

"Got it… Got it. Thank you for being honest. Even though I guess you don't really have a choice in the matter." Austin drink her antidote and so does Ally. "Not bad."

* * *

><p>Later that night at the Home Theatre Room at T and T they are talking to Beckman about the mission. "…we received the codes and now our weapons sites are more secure than ever. Congrats on a job well done." Suddenly Harry Tang runs in the Home Theatre Room and Austin and Trish aim there guns at him. He puts his hands up. "Agent De La Rosa, who's infiltrated the HTR?"<p>

"i…" Harry says. "I… I see nothing." Austin has a shocked face. "Nothing out of the ordinary here. Carry on, Moon." He slowly turns around.

"Stay right where you are." Ally says.

"Wait, wait, wait." Austin says. "What are you going to do with him?"

"We'll take care of it." Trish says.

Trish walks with Harry, "Oh, you're good, Tang, very good. "

"I am?"

"Oh, go course you are. I know you've been on to us for a while now, but you nailed us this time."

"I did?"

"Of course you did. I know you've always known that Ally and I worked undercover for the government."

"I knew it! I knew Moon could't bag anyone as hot as Ally."

"Oh, never mind Moon. He;s small potatoes. Just the pawn we used to lure you here."

"I'm the big potate?"

"You're the big potato. We're requesting you relocate to Oahu and await further instructions on how to aid your country from there."

"I'm going to be a spy?"

"No. That would give a name to it."

"Wow. Leave Techies and Technology. I never thought this day would come. Don't know what it is about this place, but it gets under your skin."

"Yeah.

* * *

><p>Austin walks into the Weinerlicous "Oh, hey." Ally says. "I didn't know you are coming by."<p>

"Um… Ally, you know when you think you're going to die, and you while life is supposed to flash in front of you? That didn't exactly happen for me yesterday. In fact, mostly it was just a list… that I saw. A list of stuff that I haven't done and things that i haven't had a chance to say. So today, I want to start crossing things off my list." Austin steps closing. "And this is the first thing that I promised myself that I'd do." Ally looks in his eyes and smiles. "We need to break up."

"What?"

"You know, like, fake-fake break up our pretend relationship. I just can't do this anymore, you know?" Ally smiles a half smile. "The longer we go, the longer we keep trying to fool people into believing that we're a real couple… the person I keep fooling the most is me." Austin walks out of the store. Ally's phone starts ringing and she answers.

"Yeah."

"I meant to ask you." Trish says. "When you are effected, did you say anything to compromise yourself?"

"Uh… no." Trish has a confused reaction. "But if I had;t been trained to withstand pentathol I might have."

Ally goes outside the building and watches Lou's Deli outside where Austin is sitting with Lou.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow that took me forever to write. I started writing at nine and ended at three thirty in the morning. Good night or day everyone! And don't forget to leave a review!<strong>


	10. Austin VS the Ex

Secrets 10

There is men stacking a Sea Can. A guy bumps it onto another one. A guy in the ground yells in Finnish, "Careful, you idiot! This thing is live!" Inside is a timer that says seventy two hours, fifty eight minutes, and fifty two seconds lefts.

* * *

><p><strong>TECHIES AND TECHNOLOGY<strong>

"Can I please get some help?" A costumer lady asks.

"Four, three, two, one, bingo." Dez says looking down at his watch. He jumps over the counter. "Sorry, I'm on a break." Des walks over to Austin. "Good, news my friend, I am free this evening for a meal. Thinking about a little surf and turf, right? Half meatball, half tuna sub. Then boom! Call of Duty 4, Mordern Warfare."

"Uh."

"Me and you. Sniper on my back watching me."

"I would love to but i have plans tonight."

"Don't sweat it. Me, too, slammed. What are you and the lady doing?"

"Uh, actually, the lady and I are no mas. It's over."

"Ah, I knew this would happen. Dude, I'm sorry. Damn it! Women can be so know, as a matter of fact, I'm the one who did the breaking up. She just wasn't the right girl for me."

"Right girl? Are you out of your mind, dude? She is the hottest piece you're ever gonna get!"

"I didn't really see a future for Ally and I, ultimately and so I did;t want to waste any more time."

Suddenly Ally walks into T and T. She aims for the HTR (Home Theatre Room). Dez says, "Beg for her back, Austin. Go." Austin goes to the HTR.

"Look, Austin, I've been thinking about our break up, and I'm not so sure it's the best idea."

"Miss me already, huh?"

"Well, for the cover, it makes things easier."

"Well, then I guess your job's gonna be a little bit harder."

"Look, I'm sorry if you thought there was something between us. It's very common in these situations to perceive a connection that isn't there."

"Of course. I get it. It's the old story, you know? Guy gets super computer in his brain, beautiful CIA agent is sent to protect him, and then she tells him, while under the spell of truth serum, that she's not interested. I get it. But for me the emotional roller coaster is a little much, so i think I'd rather find something a little less common, like a real relationship."

"Okay, Austin, well, if that's what you want, then I'm gonna have to sell it." Ally starts crying.

"You okay?" Austin asks. Ally turns around and walks out. "Ally?" Austin follows.

"Heartbreaker." Jeff says watching from the Nerd Herd desk.

"Dream maker." Lester says.

"Love taker."

"Don't you mess around with Austin." (LOL Heartbreaker) Austin starts walking away.

"Where are you going?" Dez runs up to Austin. "Don't run from me, all right? We need to talk about our emotions and all that crap. I'm sorry, buddy. You're gonna have to weep without me, I got a date."

"Get out of here. Already? Good for you hot shot." They do there what-up hand shake. "With who?"

"Just someone I met. Makes sandwiches. Deli owner."

"Okay, hold on a second. A pro?" Austin walks away and goes over to the Lou's shop.

"Who ordered the caracole?" Lou asks on the other side of the counter and waves at Austin and he waves back.

* * *

><p>Ally is at Trish's. Trish puts a photo of Lou up on the wall with her name under it. Lou Palone. Beckman says through the computer, "I don't like the idea of this break up at all. What the hell happened?"<p>

"She got dumped." Trish says.

"We decided that it would be best for Austin to date a civilian. It will help secure his cover in the event that someone IDs me." Ally explains.

"Yeah, because she got dumped."

"Let me get this straight. Some woman comes in off the street and starts dating the asset, and this doesn't strike either of you suspicious." Beckman says.

"It's not completely unfeasible." Ally says. "He is a reasonably charming guy."

"I've heard enough. I want to know everything about this woman before she gets too close."

* * *

><p>Austin and Lou are making out in his car. Austin says, "Wait, wait." Austin rolls down the window both gasping for air. "Wow, it's, uh, it's been a while since I've done that."<p>

"Me, too." Lou laughs. "I think I tweaked my neck."

"Well, it, uh, it wouldn't be an official Austin Moon date if the woman didn't leave injured in some way."

"Oh." They continue kissing again. "And I don't… usually do this on first dates, but you want to come inside?"

"Yeah."

"I'm about to make you a very happy man."

"Oh, my God, you're so good." Austin says chewing on his sandwich that Lou just made for him. (LOL YOU DIRTY MINDED PEOPLE) "That is so amazing. Wow!"

Lou smiles, "Do you really like it?" She goes to sit on his lap.

"Like it? Yeah, I like it. I love it." Austin turns her head and flashes on a poster.

"What's wrong? You don't like it? It's the chopped liver, isn't it?"

"Huh? What?No, no, I… No, it's amazing. It's amazing. You're… you're amazing. What's is that?" Austin points towards the poster on the wall.

"What?"

"The invite thing?"

"Oh, it's nothing." Lou gets up and grabs it. "Some invitation for a party at, uh…Club Ares." She throws it in the garbage.

"Who's Stavros Demetrios?"

"My ex. He owns the place. Why, do you know him?"

"No, not really, no."

"Good, you don't want to. He thought I was dating some guy and he trashed his car. Threatened to kill him. Believe me, the last thing you want is that lunatic swimming around in your head."

* * *

><p>Austin, Ally, and Trish are at a debriefing at Trish's apartment. Beckman says, "Stavros Demetrios, a handsome playboy, owns and operates a number of LA clubs." Beckman pulls up his picture of him.<p>

"I don't think he's that handsome."Austin says.

"He's the son of Yari Demetrios, the shipping magnate." Beckman pulls up a picture of Yari.

"What do you mean by playboy? What kind of intel do we have on that?"

"What we have is information that a volatile package is coming to Los Angeles. The cargo itself is time-sensitive, which, knowing the Demetrios family ties to the Middle East, could mean a weapon."

Ally says, "Austin, we need you to get as close to Stavros as possible and see if you flash on anything related to the shipment."

"What? What? You want me to get close to my girlfriend's ex?" Austin asks. "How do you want me to do that? Plus, i don't want to get her involved in all this."

"Why don't you and your girlfriend hit club Ares tonight?" Trish asks. "I hear it's supposed to be all the rage."

* * *

><p>Ally is cooking hot dogs when she spots Lou outside the window, "Hey, Lou!" She calls. Lou enters the Weirnerlicous. "Hi."<p>

"Hi? Nice to see you again."

"You know, he's a great guy."

"Yeah, um, I've had the same opinion so far, too."

"It's not an opinion, it's a fact." Lou raises her eyebrows. "Don't hurt him."

"Okay. Wasn't planning on it." Lou laughs. "Thanks for the heads up, though." Lou walks out of the building and heads to T and T. Austin turns his head to see Lou walk in. "Hey. I brought you a sandwich." Austin takes it and smiles.

"Thanks."

"So, I just had a talk with your ex."

"Yeah, she's a little overprotected."

"Yeah, I see that."

"So, speaking of exs, I was thinking maybe we could go to that party thing at Ares tonight."

"You know? Trust me, bad plan."

"Look, sooner or later he's gonna find out about me, and I rather just… make the peace now."

"Charming, handsome, and brave. You know, that's a combination I'm not used to."

Austin smiles, "Yeah, it's a little… little new for me too."

* * *

><p>Later that night Austin is looking at himself in a mirror at Trish's. Austin sigh, "We're already on our second official date and I'm already lying to her."<p>

"Relax." Trish says. "it's dating in LA. Everyone lies. We're going to be taped into the club's surveillance feed. All we need is the audio."

Ally walks up to Austin and hands him a mic, "This has a RK-7 mini mic that works up to 20 feet. " The mic is disguised as a mini guitar. "I want you to keep it as close to Stavros as possible."

Austin takes it out of Ally's hand. "Are you kidding me with this?I can't wear this. This looks ridiculous."

"The alternative is we join you on your date." Trish says.

"Fine." Austin clips it to his jacket.

"Ear wig." Ally says.

"It never stops with you people, does it?" Austin puts it on his ear.

Trish comes up to Austin holding a rose, "Aren't you forgetting something, Romeo?"

"Oh. Of course. Let me guess. This is equipped with some kind of microscopic, infrared tracking device that determines her mother's Communist affiliations?"

"No idiot. It's so you can get laid." Ally roles her eyes.

* * *

><p>Austin and Lou arrive in the building. "i usually get more respect at the door." Austin says. "You know I come here a lot. Normally, it's here on Monday's, on Monday nights, and then Tuesdays at Hyde. I'm on the circuit. You know, I do my thing."<p>

Lou smiles, "I can't hear a word that you're saying!"

"What was that?"

"I love this song. Do you want to dance?"

"No. I normally require some social lubricant before entering a dance floor."

Suddenly Stavros comes up to them, "Hello, sweetheart."

"Stavros." Lou says. "Uh, this is Austin. Austin, Stavros."

"Hi." Austin says.

"Cool pin." Starves says."I'd have worn mine, but I left it in the '80s."

They both laugh, "I kept mine."

"Let me buy you two a drink."

"No thanks." Lou grabs Austin's hand and starts walking away.

"Uh…"

Austin hears Trish over the ear piece, "Have the drink, Austin."

"Yeah, maybe… maybe just one."

"Good. VIP on me." They order and pour drinks. "That's aged ten years in oak. Can you taste it, Mason?"

Austin coughs, "Austin and yeah, I think i taste it although that could have been a piece of my liver."

"I love this guy!" He laughs.

"Hes a charmer." Lou says.

"Hey, you." Austin looks over at Lou.

"Hey."

"Can I get you something, anything? Can I get some more wine?" Lou holds up a glass of wine she's been holding.

"Oh, don't do that Reaton." Stavros says. "You don't want to get on her bad side. Fiery Italian."

"Stavros..." Lou says.

"What? You think I'm going to tell him about the trip to Mykonos where you threw a lamp at my head? Still have the scar." He shows the scar on his arm.

Austin says, "I thought you said she threw it at your head."

"She did. The scar is from the make-up sex. She's a tiger." He growls.

Trish speaks in through the ear piece, "Get on with it, Austin."

Austin clears his throat, "Um, so Stavros, Uh, you're in the , uh, you're in the club game?"

"Don't worry about it." Stavros says. "You see, nervous. Relax."

"I'm not."

"You got a small neck, huh?"

"Like a chicken."

"He actually has a nice size of a neck." Ally says through the mic forgetting Austin can hear her. Austin coughs. Ally turns off her mic, "Maybe I should go in."

Trish says, "Same bit with you, huh?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You need me to spell it out? Fine. You fall for the guys you work with. First Bryce, now our boy Austin."

"Bryce was a mistake, and I haven't fallen for Austin."

"Yeah, whatever you say." Trish laughs. "And just so we're clear, sister, not my type of nerd."

"Have you ever snapped a chickens neck, Austin?" Stavros asks.

"Can't say that I have." Austin says.

"It's much easier than you would think."

Ally takes off her headphones, "That's it, I'm going in."

"Hey, no. Hey!" Trish yells but Ally jumps out of the van. "Dawson!"

"Austin?" Lou asks. "Isn't that your ex-girlfriend?"

"Yes it is. Yes. Sorry, uh, she's having a hard time letting go. It's happened to me before. A lot actually. I don't... You know, I better go talk to her. I'll be right back. I'm so sorry." Austin gets up form his seat. "Hey, what are you doing here?"

Ally puts her hand on his shoulder, "I wanted to make sure you're okay."

"I'm on a... I'm on a date, okay? Just, you're ruining it right now!" Ally looks at Lou and she gets up and walks away. "I'm fine! I'm fine! Just... Just go!"

"Okay, fine. But your girlfriend is leaving." Austin then around and heads to her.

"Hey, where you going?"

"You've spend the entire night either with my ex or yours. This date is over, okay? I'm out of here."

"Lou, wait. No, no. Lou? Don't go! Don't go!" Austin sees a man across the club and flashes on him. Austin speaks in his mic, "Trish? Trish? Stavros' father Yari just walked in!"

"I got it. He's heading towards his son. Get the mic closer. I need to hear what they're saying." Trish says. Austin looks back at Lou and groans. He turns to the VIO section when the guard wouldn't let him in.

"Seriously? I was just in there two seconds ago."

"Okay, Austin, this is it. Get the mic closer." Austin sees a waitress walk by entering the VIP section and throws the mic in the drink.

"Okay, I was over there, so I'm going to..." Austin turns around. The waitress sets the drinks in the table.

"Thank you." Stavros says. "4 o'clock tomorrow afternoon, San Pedro. The package is time sensitive, so, if it expires, we're all dead."

"Got ya." Trish says. Austin runs out of the club and sees her ride off in a cab.

"Great." Austin says.

Trish drives up in the van in front of Austin. Ally says, "Nice work, Austin. We know when and where the package is coming. Mission accomplished."

"How was the date?" Trish asks.

"Is it me, or does our government never want me to have sex again?"

* * *

><p>"Austin Moon. Second message. Look, I totally screwed up, okay? I'm more than comfortable blaming it on the alcohol, or global warming or my obscure allergy to neon..." Austin looks up to see Trish. "But, hey, hopefully, I'll-I'll talk to you soon..Okay. Thanks. Buh-Bye." Austin closes his phone. "Damn it. You made me give her a buh-bye."<p>

"She won't talk to you?" Trish asks. "You want us to cut her power, smoke her out?"

"Wow, that's very romantic. Why don't you just club her over the head and drag her out by her foot? Look, I'll handle this one without the NSA, thank you."

"You did a good job last night. We're going down to the docks in a few hours to intercept the package."

"You need me to go?"

"Yeah, if crap hits the fan, we could use you, Chicken Neck." Trish walks away. Austin calls Lou again.

"I realize that this is dangerously close to bordering on stalker status, but, uh, look, I don't really care about that. Look maybe you're calling me right now. I don't know. Maybe I should hand up and just give you the chance to..." Austin looks up to see Ally stop in front of him. "So if you get a sec, you can call me back. Okay, buh-bye." Austin hangs up the phone.

"Won't call you back?" Ally says.

"I think her voicemail is broken. It's very common."

"I wanted to apologize for last night. I suppose I jumped to the gun a little, and I didn't mean to interfere with your date."

"Yeah. Not sure of o qualifies as a date when you're bugged with CIA microphones and infiltrating an arms importer, but, hey, I'm new at this."

"Well, it's hard to have a real relationship in this line of work."

"Apparently it's hard to have a fake one as well."

"Well, of its any conciliation, I never felt like our time together was work." Ally smiles and turns around. "Oh, Gerber daisies. Lou's favorite."

"How do you know that?"

"CIA. I had them check deliveries to her addresses from the last five years."

"Good tip."

Austin goes to the flower shop and ordered her flowers. He goes to her sandwich shop. "Lou can I please talk to you." She turns around. "One second."

"I'm busy." Lou said. There had got to be at least thirty or fourth people in the shop right now. "Who had he Parma prosciutto? There you go. 27?" Austin goes over to her. "You want to talk, get a number like everyone else."

"Who's got 28?" A man asks. Austin grabs a number. He has B44. Austin goes and finds a seat and waits.

* * *

><p>Ally, Trish, and a whole ground of other Agents come along with guns in hand at the sea cans. Trish yells, "Federal Agent! Down on the ground! Get the bomb squad in here." The men pull him to the ground.<p> 


	11. Austin VS the Last Kiss

Secrets 10

"Let's go!" Ally and Trish aim there guns at the sea can door. And some men come over and open it.

* * *

><p>"44? Who's holding 44?" A man asks. Austin walk up to the man.<p>

"I actually would like to speak to Lou, please."

"Well, buddy, looks like your gonna have to grab another number." Austin sighs and grabs another number. He grabbed B96. Austin sighs and sits back down. Lou smiles.

* * *

><p>They get the sea can open. "It's all clear! Agent De La Rosa you better look at this." A man says looking into the sea can. Trish and Ally go over.<p>

"What the hell?" Trish says. It's just a camera on a pod stand.

"Someone knew we were coming." Ally says. Trish hits the camera over.

* * *

><p>"96? Anybody got 96?" Lou asks.<p>

Austin stands up and walk over to Lou, "I just wanted to apologize about last night and explain..."

"I'm working. Do you want a sandwich?"

"Yeah. I'll take a sandwich."

"Great. What'll you have?"

"You guys carry wheat bread?"

"We do."

"Why don't you grab a couple slices of that?" She grabs them. "Now toss 'em and grab the seedless rye." Austin walks around the counter. "And while you're at it, grab some pastrami. End cut, none of that lean crap."

"A man with high cholesterol. Sexy. Is that it?"

"Oh, I'm just getting warmed up. Cole slaw."

"On the side?"

"On the top, lather it on."

"Swiss?"

"Muenster."

"Is that it?"

"Well, after you shut it down and grill it. This is a hot sandwich, sweetheart. In the Rueben family." Austin holds up the flowers. "These are for you. They were alive at one point." Lou laughs and takes them.

"Gerber daisies, they're my favorite."

"I'm really sorry if I acted like a jerk last night. I was really nervous..."

"Shut up, Austin." Lou kisses Austin.

* * *

><p>"Who are these people?" Yari asks his son while watched the video feed of Trish breaking the camera. "How did they found out about the shipment?"<p>

"I have no idea." Yari slaps him.

"If anything goes wrong with this shipment, we are dead. These people will kill us."

"What the hell is coming in that's so important, eh?"

"I don't know and I don't want to know. Our job is to make the delivery not ask questions. Now, you find out who this belongs to." He holds up the guitar mic. "And bring him to me.

* * *

><p>Austin wakes up and smiles. He goes to the bathroom and looks in the mirror, "Morning, handsome. Nice work last night."<p>

"Hey, lover boy." Trish says. Austin screams. "Hasn't that mirror suffered enough already?" Trish says with Ally standing behind him.

"I am in the bathroom. Okay, is there nothing sacred to you people?"

"Just the right to bear arms." Austin walks out the bathroom.

"You two look terrible."

"Well, we were up all night explaining to our bosses why we raided a cargo freighter filled with nothing but air and a surveillance camera."

"The tip you gave us was compromised." Ally says. "Someone set us up."

"I think it was your sandwich maker. "

"Are you kidding me?" Austin asks. "Lou? Please. Come on. You don't want me to date for "national security" reasons, fine, just say that. But I think this is a little pathetic. And quite frankly, beneath you, Ally." Ally hands him a photo.

"This was taken at that docks after your date." Ally says. It's a picture of Lou and Salvros in the back alley.

Austin gulps, "I'm sure she has a perfectly reasonable explanation for this."

"Good. Can't wait to hear it." Trish says.

"Keep it. We have plenty more." They both walk out of the apartment.

* * *

><p>"Okay, Austin, our Intel says Lou should be meeting Stavros behind the club." Trish says.<p>

"You guys are being paranoid. There's no way Lou's showing up here."

"Now you're mic'ed." Trish hands him a mic.

"Great. Great, thanks a lot. And what will the sandwich police be doing on this stakeout?"

"Here we go. We got company." Lou comes in and parks the car. She steps out and walks away.

"Believe us now?" Trish asks.

"No. As a matter of fact, I don't." Austin steps out of the car.

"Hey, Austin wait." Ally tries to get out of the car when Trish stops her. "No, damn it. I'm going after him."

"They have us in tape. If they recognize either of us, we could blow the whole operation."

Austin exits through a door and bends down and watches Lou and Stavros. Stavros goes over to her with a cargo box. Lou says, "Thank you, Stavos."

"Oh, my pleasure." Stavros says. "So, your friend, Austin, where'd you meet him?"

"He works at Techies and Technology, across from the deli. I took my phone in to get fixed. Why?"

"Just seems like a great guy. I'll be back with the rest." Stavros walks away.

Austin stands up, "Well, hello, Lou. Of that is in fact your real name."

"Austin, what are you doing here?"

"I think the question is what are you doing here?"

"None of your business. Were you following me? Have you been spying on me?"

"Don't try and turn this on me. Okay? I'm not the one smuggling..." Austin tries to open the box. "What is this? What is this? Illegal, Illegal things with my boyfriend." Suddenly a whole bunch of meat falls out. "what is that?"

"Portuguese cured sopresseto? What'd you think was going to be in there?"

"I, uh, I didn't quite know. I just saw you with Stavros and I suspected the worst."

"Right, well, congrats, Austin. Your suspicions have been confirmed. I'm a smuggler. Ooh."

"Shh! You should probably keep that down. Someone'll hear you, okay?" Austin plays with his watch.

"I know it's illegal! There's no additives or preservatives in it. It takes ten days to clear customs and by them it's gone bad." Austin takes off his watch and smashes it on the ground. "Okay, don't get me started on the..."

"I can't hear anything. I'm going in." Ally says.

"Give him a minute. You can't go in every time he breaks a nail."

"Just cover the front." Ally gets out of he car and heads to the back.

"I'm sorry, Lou. I made a really big mistake." Austin says.

"Looks like I did too." Lou says then walks away.

Ally comes through the door aiming up her gun. "Hey, what happened?"

"I blew it... Again." Austin says.

"Yes you did, Austin." Stavros comes over aiming his gun at him with another guy behind him. "Most definitely blew it." They out the two in the trunk of the car and close the door.

"Why did you come in? I had the situation entirely under control."

"Yeah, I can see that." Ally says.

"I assume you have a plan to get us out of this mess."

"Right now Trish's tracking your GPS device in your watch. A SWAT team will be here any minute."

"Yeah, about the watch..."

Trish goes to behind the club and finds that the watch was crushed in the ground. "Idiot."

"...Lou was incriminating herself and I didn't want her getting into trouble." Ally turns to face Austin.

"Always the romantic, huh, Austin?"

"Jealous?"

"It was foolish. Do you really think the CIA is interested in a deli meat smuggler?"

"Well, excuse me if I'm not Mr. Perfect Spy. We can't all be Bryce Larkin, now can we?"

"Who's jealous now?"

"Me, jealous of you and Bryce? Never."

"You said everything you wanted to say?"

"More or less."

"Good. Now, shut up. You're sucking up all the air." Ally turns around so her back is facing him.

* * *

><p>Trish enters Lou's deli, "Food and Drug Administration."<p>

"How can I help you?" Lou asks.

"We know about the illegal meats you've been importing, miss. The FDA's been running a task force against the Demetrios family for the last few months. You're going down for ten to 20 in a federal pen."

"For salami?"

"For guns."

"Guns?"

"The Demetrios family's been shipping guns into LA, which means technically we can nail you aiding and abetting terrorists. Or you can help us."

"What would I have to do?"

"Give me the dock number where you're receiving your shipments from Stavros."

"Dock 148, the Northwest pier."

"Thanks." Trish leaves the deli.

* * *

><p>"Time is of the essence so I will cut to the chase. We have a very important that is about to be picked up and we need to know who else knows about it." Austin and Ally are tied up back to back. Yari holds a electric screw driver.<p>

"Okay, I'll talk! I'll talk!" Austin says.

"No, Austin!" Ally demands.

"We, we know all about ...the imported salami and we're cool with it, man. The real crime is that it's illegal to begin with. Honestly, there's no need for torture, Yari."

"Mr. Moon, I'm not going to torture you."

"Great. Great, we're on the same page."

"I'm going to torture her."

"No! No, no, no! We're not on the same page anymore, Yari, we're not even in the same chapter. No, no, no, please don't!" Suddenly Austin flashes on the watch Yari is wearing. "You killed a while family outside Yerevan." Yari stops. "You stole their heirlooms, and you sold all of them on the Russian black market except for that watch."

"How do you know that?" A man asks. Austin looks at the mans tattoo and flashes on it.

"Your name is Vladimir Snell. Last year, you were paid $40,000 to kill a man named Leo Koloff."

"You told me you were paid 20." A man says.

"He's lying. He'll say anything to get out of trouble." Ally pulls out her knife and starts cutting her rope.

"He knows about Yerevan. He knows everything. And you... Own me money."

Yari shoots the man. "Well, that settles that. So..." Yari aims the gun at Ally. "If you kindly tell me who else knows about out shipment."

"The package is here." A man says. "Berth 19. We've got five minutes till it expires, sir." Austin flashes on the tablet the man is holding.

"All right, let's go. We'll just have to kill them."

"There's weapon in the shipment. I think some kind of chemical bomb. We have to get to it before it blows." Ally sees in the corner of her eye someone walking slowly towards them. The man is about to shot Ally when Ally finally cuts through with her knife and kicks the man and Trish shoots him. Ally kicks his chair away and he screams. Stavros shoots at Trish multiple times but misses. Trish shoots at a man and gets him down.

"I'll hold the fort. You go get the bomb!" Trish says. Ally grabs Austin and they run out.

"The bombs at Berth 19." Ally says. "Austin, I want you to get as far away from here as possible."

"I'm coming with you." Austin says.

"No. Austin." Ally stops running and grabs Austin's arm.

"You're not going anywhere near a live bomb."

"Do you know how to defuse a bomb? Do you have an Intersect I your head? I don't think so." Austin starts running.

"Hey! Austin! Wait!" Ally runs after him. They find the large box and grab crow bars. "Here. Help me out." They go on opposite ends and try to open it up. They succeed. They look inside and its a big pod. There so forth two seconds left.

"Okay. Intersect. Flash. Show me how to do this."

"Did you flash?"

"No. Nothing. Come on! Come don't fail me now."

"Okay, Austin that's enough. You have to run. I'm going to try and stay and defuse it."

"No, I'm not leaving you here."

"Go. That is an order."

"No." Ally stands in front of him and pulls out her gun.

"I said go."

"Oh, I see. So you're going to shoot me to prevent me from being blow up? That's a great plan."

"Why are you so stubborn?"

"Actually, I consider this a rare moment of courage." Ally puts her gun away. "I don't know where it's coming from I guess you just bring the worst in me."

Ally steps forward, "And you in me."

Suddenly there is a loud beeping noise and Austin and Ally turn there head. Six seconds left.

"It was nice knowing you." Austin says closing his eyes. Ally grabs Austin's head and pulls him in for a kiss. Austin takes it as a surprise but pulls her in tighter for a passionate kiss for a long time.

They stop realizing something. They open there eyes and let go of each other. Austin looks at the bomb while Ally is still looking at him then looks at it.

"Well, the good news it that we're alive." Ally says. "And the bad news is that this is kind of... Am uncomfortable moment right now."

"It's completely comfortable on my end." Austin says in still a surprise and still taking in what just happened. "Just saying."

* * *

><p>The next day Austin goes over to Lou's deli. "Hey. Look I know I've been acting like a jerk lately."<p>

"Austin, I know who you really work for. That you're an undercover agent. "

"How do you...?"

"That girl Trish from the Food and Drug Administration come to se me, explained that you are an informant."

"Right. My cover has been blown. I'm an agent for the FDA."

"Can I ask you a question? This whole time, did you ever really like me?"

"Honestly?"

"Yeah. Let's try that for the first time since we've met."

"Lou, you are everything that I'm looking for. I just can't look right now."

"Thanks for being honest. The next time my phone breaks, I'm going to the Large Mart."

"That hurts."

"And the next time you're hungry..."

"Take it to the Weirnerlicous."

"I'm really going to miss the Austin Moon."

"So am I."

"Hey Lou."

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Secret agent or not. That was the best kiss I've had in a long time."

* * *

><p>Austin and Dez are chilling at the Nerd Herd desk when Anna walks by, "Hey Dez, can I borrow a pen?"<p>

"He's whipped." Lester laughs.

"Whipped?" Austin asks.

"Oh, yeah." Dez says. "Pick got a girlfriend now, Austin."

"Oh... Anna?"

"Yeah. How about this Friday, you and Lou, we'll double date."

"Lou and I broke up."

"What? You're a free man?" Dez grabs the intercom. "Anna. It's Dez. It's over. We had a good run, but, uh, lone wolf has to run free." Anna looks over the shelf an has a surprised face. "Austin and Dez train is on track."

Austin laughs, "Yeah, not really, though, cause, uh... I'm going to get back together with Ally I think."

"You couldn't say this ten seconds ago, huh?" Dez grabs the intercom again and turns around, "Anna. Honey? Sweetie." He sets it down. "Got to go."

Austin calls Ally but she doesn't pick up so he leaves her a voice mail, "Hi, it's Austin. Of course it's me. Look I was just wondering if you would go out on a date tonight. And by "date" I mean no GPS and no mikes and no chaperones- it'd just be us. I'm thinking maybe we could hit up Sbarro. They just named a new pizza after Morgan and you know, I kind of wanted to support him. So...okay. Bye." Austin smiles.

* * *

><p>Ally and Trish enter a private building where they placed the POD of sorts. "Whoever shot Yari was here to pick up this package." Ally says.<p>

"Someone who didn't want Yari to talk." Trish says.

"All clear." A man says. "Looks mean, but it's nonlethal. That timer wasn't a fuse, it was measuring an oxygen supply." The men start typing into a computer. Trish and Ally walks up to the POD like. It starts to open up and it sounds like expressing air. Inside the pod lays Bryce Larkin.

"Oh, my God, Bryce." Ally says shocked.

"Didn't I kill him?" Trish asks.

Bryce starts breathing. Ally starts crying. Bryce is alive.


	12. Austin VS the Nemisis

Secrets 12

Trish and Ally are looking at Bryce in a room through one way glass. Bryce opens his eyes and breaths. Bryce mutters something but barely audible. Ally presses the button to her right so that she could speak into the room. "What did he say?"

"It sounded like…Austin." The woman examining him says into her mike.

* * *

><p>"Austin!" Big Mike calls him out in Techies and technologies. Big Mike goes up to a worker, "Where's Moon?"<p>

"I don't know." He says.

Austin is hiding behind a shelf on his phone when a voice mail goes off, "This is Ally. Please leave me a message." Then a beep goes off.

"Hey. Hey, it's Austin. Look, if you could just call me whenever…"

Dez comes up from behind Austin, "Cool. You playing hide-and-seek?"

"Sh!"

"Is that Ally? Did she call? Oh, dude, I hope she called, because you have been really weird since breaking up with her. Like, full-on, stalker-mode crazy guy. Kind of like the old Austin."

The voice mail goes off, "Message recorded." Austin slaps his phone on his face.

"Thanks, dude."

"Dude, what am i here for? Am I right? Come on. Open up to Dez." Austin stands up.

"It's complicated, buddy. It's just… it's complicated."

"Yeah? No. Listen, man. Yeah, she likes you, you like her. Yeah. Wow! I'm confused."

"i thought it wasn't going anywhere— that it was over. But then…we this…this moment." Austin stops and starts thinking back to the night that they kissed. "This really, I mean…great moment." Austin re-winded the kiss in his head. "And then after that moment, i realized what a huge mistake it was to break up with her." Austin looks over to see Dez making out with his girlfriend Anna. "I'm actually going to leave now."

"oh, hey, quick question. It's cool if Anna comes to dinner tonight."

"Yeah, family dinner. Yeah, of course, I mean, you know how Amanda loves big planned dinners."

"See?" Des looks at Anna.

"Is Amanda going to be there?" Anna asks.

"Well, yes, because Austin lives at Amanda's apartment."

"I know that."

"And she kind of makes all my favourite dishes. You know, stuffing with apple chips, and sweet potatoes with marshmallows."

"And I know that too."

"I'm sorry, is there a problem?" Austin asks.

"Not yet." Anna walks away.

"She… scares the crap out of me." Dez says.

"What is that about?" Austin asks.

"She's got this crazy idea that I'm in love with Amanda."

"'Cause y'are"

"Why does everybody know that?"

"'Cause that's what you tell everybody."

"I don't know what to do. I'm in love with two woman. But for you, things are looking up."

"and how so?"

Dez points to the front door to Ally walking in. "Turn on your heart light, buddy. Let it glow."

Austin walks up to Ally, "I don't…I don't want to play Beckman here," Ally grabs Austin's hand and brings him into an aisle. "But if you don't start answering my calls, then super secret spy resource Austin Moon does kind of go to waste."

"Did you flash on something?" Ally asks.

"No, I was calling about other stuff. You didn't happen to listen to my messages?"

"Austin, we have to talk."

"No, wait. Can I say something first?"

"No. Austin…"

"It's the kiss right? It is. It's got to be the kiss. First of all, I know that the moment was very life-or-deathish. And normally I would run from a situation like that. You on the other hand… you, um…you…kissed me, which was just…But the thing…the thing is that I'd like to talk about, is I'd like to invite you to family dinner, but we need a cover for that, so really, what I'm trying to ask you is, uh…are we back together?"

"Austin, Bryce is alive." Ally says. Austin's face turns from hopefully to and unspeakable face expression.

They go to where Bryce's secret room is. "Ally, you told me Bryce was dead. I read his obituary. We went to his funeral. How is this possible?"

"I don't know, Austin. He won't talk to our people."

"Not even you?"

"He hasn't seen either of us." Trish says.

"Why?"

"Because he asked for you." Ally says.

"We want to know what happened to him." Trish says. "We think he'll talk to you."

"Wait a minute. Hold on a second. You want me to go in there and ask him what exactly? Just so we're on the same page. Say, 'Hey Bryce, why did you send me the Intersect? Why did you choose my life to ruin?' How exactly do I start that conversation?"

"Just talk to him, okay?" Ally says. "Be a friend, you're good at that."

Austin stands in front of the door when Trish comes up from behind him, "Remember, he's rogue CIA, trained assassin…" The door opens. "So be careful." Austin looks at Trish with a nervous smile.

"Thanks." Austin walk into the room.

"Who are you?" Bryce asks.

"Hey. Hey, Bryce, buddy. It's me… Austin."

Bryce looks up at Austin. "I don't believe you. What did you do with the real Austin?"

Austin turns around to face the glass. "I'd like to come out now please."

Trish turns to Ally, "Natural born interrogator, huh?"

Austin mutters and then turns around, "Fantastic." He looks at Bryce. "All right, well…unless we're in the Twilight Zone right now, and there really is another Austin and I'm his clone, the answer to your question is, yes, I am Austin."

"Prove it. TLIngan kohl da-jatl-A?"

"Oh, come on, they're watching us right now."

"Do it."

"Khi-JA. Bi-piv-KHA-low."

"What the hell?" Trish asks.

"Your Klingon's a bit rusty, Austin."

"Yeah, I've been kind of busy lately… ever since I got your e-mail."

"You opened it, didn't you?"

"Yeah, I did."

"Your computer?"

"Destroyed."

"So you're the only one."

"I don't get it, Bryce. Why'd you do it? Why'd you send me the Intersect? The, why did you destroy it? And last up: how the hell are you still alive?"

"It's complicated."

"Who saved you?"

"They did."

"They saved you. Did they? Could you be any more cryptic? Can I get a name, a place, a something?"

"Come here." Bryce whispers. Austin moves closer.

"Uh-oh." Trish says. "Don't do that."

"I'm sorry, Austin." Bryce brakes his restrictions. "Untie me!" Bryce grabs a needle and holds it up to his neck. Ally runs towards the door. Austin unties and holds Austin. Ally enters the room holding out her gun at Bryce.

"Bryce! No!"

"Ally, what are you doing here?" Trish enters the room aiming her gun as well. "Hello, Trish. Care to try again?"

Bryce gets Austin into the hallway with Ally and Trish following aiming there guns at Bryce. A couple of guys with guns come with them and Ally calls, 'Stand down! Don't do this Bryce. We're all on the same side here."

"What side is that?" Bryce asks still moving Austin holding a big needle to his head.

"I've got a shot." Trish says.

"No, you don't." Austin says.

"You'll be fine."

"No shooting! No shooting! I'm susceptible to bullets."

"Access code!" Bryce says. "I'll kill him, Ally!"

"Between you and me, I think he means it."

Ally says, "51602." Bryce puts the code in the the elevator.

"Ally." Austin says before Austin disappeared in the elevator with Bryce. Bryce lets go of Austin and takes away the needle/

"You knew I wouldn't do it, right?" Bryce smiles. Austin's mouth is wide open and turns around.

"No!" Austin says between his teeth. "No, I did not know that. How would I know that, Bryce? What are you trying to do?"

"What's Ally doing here?"

"She's protecting me, okay. And so is Trish. We're the good guys. Look, you need to stop this right now, before someone, namely me, gets hurt. "

The elevator beeps, "Too soon. We're slowing down."

"We don;t have to do the whole thing." Bryce grab Austin and puts the needle to his head again. "Wait, don't don't…"

"If you stop this elevator again…"

"Bryce." A man says with a large scar across his right cheek. "Who's your friend?" Austin flashes on the man. It says that he is a Fulcrum Agent.

"You step back."

"Okay. I wouldn't want you to kill some random person. I'd feel just terrible." The man says sarcastically.

"Tell your people that I'm gone."

"This is your chance, Bryce. This is me being reasonable. Let's go. Let's be friends again. "

"We were never friends. "

"Ouch. Now my feelings are hurt." He says sarcastically again. "You're gonna run, aren't you?" Bryce nods. "Good." The elevator door closes. Bryce lets go of Austin again and Austin starts to pant.

"Who was that?" Austin asks.

"Nobody." Bryce says.

"What's Fulcrum?" Austin turns around.

"Where did you hear that?"

Austin points to his head, "The Intersect. I have these flashes."

"I was right, you can remember it's intel. Is it always that fast?"

"What is Fulcrum, Bryce? Who are they and how do they know you?" Bryce stops the elevator from moving.

"This is my stop."

"No, no, no, no, wait! I have questions, I have millions of questions."

"Austin, this is gonna sting a little." Bryce stabs him with the needle and Austin gasps. "Tell Ally…it's hard to say good-bye." Bryce goes through the roof of the elevator and leaves Austin lying on the floor of the elevator. The door open revealing Ally and Trish.

"Austin." Ally says. "Hey, Austin."

"Hey.."Austin says a little loopy looking up at Ally. "Ehh. Hey." Austin feels Ally's hair. "Hey. Hi." Trish comes over to him. "Aah!" Austin yells. "Not Ally!"

* * *

><p>Ally walks Austin comes, "It was't a full dose." Ally says. "It'll be out of your system in a few hours."<p>

"Thanks. I think i can handle it from here." Austin says practically standing outside his apartment door. "So, are you and Trish gonna go after Bryce?"

"No. Bryce is probably halfway around the world by now. It's someone else's job to find him."

"Ally, this is Bryce Larkin we're talking about here, your old flame, my old nemesis. We have to do something."

"We each have out own assignment."

"Right. And I'm yours, so what…does this mean for us?"

"Nothing. You're protected."

"No. For us. Our fake relationship-I mean, you and Bryce were… You're really not making this easy." Suddenly Amanda comes around the corner. "Hey. Hey sis."

"Oh, hi." Amanda says. Ally turns around. "Hey, Ally."

"Hey." Ally says.

"It's good to see you."

"You too."

"Are you coming to family dinner?"

Ally turns to Austin and smiles, "Of course." Austin raises his eyebrows.

* * *

><p>Austin comes home with groceries and close the door behind him the next day. Matt says, "Austin, get ready for some load up on food." Austin walks past Trish then backs up.<p>

"What are you doing here?" Austin asks.

"You're sister invited me to dinner. hm." Trish says.

"Really?"

"Thanks."

Amanda comes over to the two, "Did you find everything I asked you to get?"

"Yeah, I did." Austin says handing her the groceries. "But I need to talk to you about something later, later." Austin turns to Trish while Amanda puts the groceries in the kitchen. "Um, hey, hey. I have a question for you." Austin check if Amanda can hear. "What do you think Bryce meant when he said 'Trish, care to…care to try again?' Cause call me crazy, but I got the weirdest feeling like it was you who killed him."

"Good guess."

"Are you ser…Does Ally know about that?"

"It's in my report."

"Why would you… do that? Why did you kill Bryce?"

"Orders. Your old nemesis is a very dangerous human being, Austin. You get a chance to shoot Bryce Larkin, you shoot to kill."

"Guys, it's time to eat. Hey, Trish, can you help me with this meat?" Matt says.

Trish hands Austin her drink, "Cosmo?"

Amanda goes up to Austin, "Thank you Trish." She whispers to Austin. "She's so sweet."

"Like honey." Austin gives a sarcastic smile. "Uh, sis, Dez is bringing somebody tonight."

"Like, a real someone or an imaginary someone?"

"Uh, real, actually, very real, and she's very nice."

Amanda turns around in shock, "She? You said she."

"Yes, Anna. His girlfriend. There could be a little issue because she knows about you and Dez."

"What are you talking about?" Suddenly the bell rings.

"Just remember it's not my fault." Austin hands her his drink and heads to answer the door. "Ah! Hello Ally and my other friends! Welcome to the family dinner." Ally hands Amanda some flowers.

"Oh, thank you. They're beautiful."

"You're welcome." Ally says.

"Matt's inside."

"Amanda, this is Anna my…" Dez says.

"Girlfriend." Anna finishes. "And this is my green bean casserole." Anna hands it to her. "Try not to drop it. It's good to meet you, finally."

"Yeah, Austin just told me about you and Dez. I'm so happy."

Anna walk in and takes a drink from Austin's hand, "Hussy."

They start to eat and enjoy the dinner.

"This is so good." Ally compliments."

"Glad you like." Amanda says.

"Amazing." Matt says.

"Can I have side dish number two?" Dez asks. Austin hands Dez the dish.

"There is no marshmallows with my sweet potatoes."

"Actually I think i left them in the car. I'll go get them." Austin goes to get them and on his way back to the door he says Bryce jumping out of a bush in front of him.

"Hello, Austin." Bryce says.

"Ally and Trish are right inside. One girlish scream from me, and they go into combat mode."

"Relax. This your place?"

"Amanda and I live here, yeah."

"You live with your sister? What happened? Austin, what happened to you? Guy who wanted to be the software billionaire- Bill Gates with style."

"You got me kicked out of Stanford, Bryce. "

"I need to talk to Ally. Can you bring her her to me, without Trish?"

"Why would i help you?"

"Because of Fulcrum. That guy at the elevator, he works for them. And they want the Intersect, Austin. They want you."


	13. Austin VS the Shot

Secrets 13

Austin goes back into the apartment and Matt notices saying, "Oh, thank God the marshmallows are back."

Amanda grabs them and heads to the kitchen, "Thank you."

Austin sighs and sits at the table. ally asks, "Everything okay?"

"Yeah, everything's… great." Ally stops drinking her wine.

Austin whispers through his lips, "Bryce Larkin is in my bedroom." Ally sits up.

"Excuse me." Ally says.

Ally opens the door to Austin's room and turns on the light. She doesn't see him until he jumps down from the ceiling, "You're getting rusty."

"Bryce, I have a gun, do I need to use it?"

"I'm unarmed. And I'm sorry."

Matt keeps on talking to Trish, "Have you ever been to the whitewater rapids?"

"No."

"it's okay. Are those brochures still in your room, Austin?"

"Yeah."

"I'll go grab them."

"No, I will." Austin gets up from the table.

"Why shouldn't I arrest you right now?" Ally asks.

"Because I'm not a rogue spy. Because the Intersect was a mission. Because, Ally…" Bryce moves closer to Ally. "You're still in love with me." Bryce kisses Ally. Austin looks through the crack of the door and sees the two kissing. Austin walks back to the table.

"So?" Awesome says. "Let's say what we are thankful for."

"Isn't that Thanksgiving?" Trish asks.

"Eh, doesn;t have to be Thanksgiving to say what we're thankful for. I'll start. I am thankful that i am here with the most beautiful woman in the world, Amanda Moon."

"That is sweet honey." Amanda says. "I am thankful for my family and my friends."

"I pass." Trish says.

"Austin." Matt says.

"I'm thankful that Bryce Larkin is dead and is not currently in my bedroom making out with my new girlfriend." Austin says deadpanned.

Trish clears her throat. "Excuse me please."

"Wow." Dez says. "Buddy, that was, um, really… dark."

"And specific." Matt says.

Ally finishes kissing Bryce. "Well, you still got it." Ally says.

"This isn't a play, Ally. I need your help." Bryce says. The door starts rattling.

"Please don't run." Ally goes to answer the bedroom door. "Trish, everything is under control."

"Austin, are you okay?" Amanda asks.

"Okay, I might have made a mistake." Austin jumps from his seat and runs to his room.

"Nice work, CIA." Trish says.

Austin closes the door, "Hey. No guns at Family Dinner."

They go outside through the window. "He's gone. Call it in from my place." Trish says. "I'll check the back." Trish runs away.

"How did Trish find out?" Ally asks.

"I made a rash decision."

"You saw Bryce kiss me, didn't you?"

"I guess this means we're not back together." Austin walks away. Suddenly Trish's apartment light goes off. "Ally, why is someone in Trish's apartment?" Ally starts taking off her shoes.

"Shh." She enters her apartment quietly and see's Bryce on her computer. She pulls out her gun slowly. Austin quietly gasps behind her. Bryce grabs a gun from the left to him and quickly turns around to face the two. "Put it down Bryce."

"Ally."

"Close the door, Austin." Bryce says.

"Okay, okay, okay, okay." Austin closes the door. "i'm walking into the apartment, please do not shoot me." Austin walks behind Ally.

"I need you to listen to me."

"Just put it down." Ally says.

"The Intersect was a mission. I was recruited by an outfit called Fulcrum, a special access group inside the CIA."

"You're lying. We would know that."

"They knew who I was, my activation codes, my record. The ordered me to shed my agency contacts and go deep. Only then did I realize it was an internal strike to download and destroy the Intersect. Fulcrum had plans for it's intel."

"How can I trust you Bryce?"

"I didn't mean to hurt you, Ally." Bryce puts down his gun. "I did't know who to trust."

"Why Austin?"

"Yeah, why Austin?" Austin asks.

"I needed a friend who wasn't a spy. He wouldn't know anything about Fulcrum, or the Intersect, or Sand Wall." Suddenly Austin flashes.

"Sand Wall. Sand Wall was the name of the mission. Ally, I think he is telling the truth."

"Did you flash?" Ally asks.

"Yeah."

"I'm not rogue." Bryce says. Ally lowers her gun. Trish walk in the apartment.

"Trish, no!"

"No!" Ally yells. Trish pulls out his gun and shoot Bryce and he flies back onto the floor. Ally's eyes widen and Austin passes out on the floor. Ally drops her gun on the floor and bends down to Bryce. "Bryce! Bryce…" Ally opens his shirt to see he is wearing a bulletproof vest. Bryce groans and look up at Trish.

"Time to finish the job." Trish says.

"Trish, no." Ally says. "Austin flashes. Bryce isn't rogue."

"You should aim for the head next time, Trish." Bryce says. They pull Bryce up.

Austin wakes up. "Hey, I'm o…I'm okay. I'm fine. Just, you know, me. Intersect guy." They give Austin ice and a wet cloth for Bryce. "I don;t get it Bryce. How are you alive?"

"I don't know how they did it, if that's what you're asking. They probably use one of the European clinics. I don't remember it."

"But you know why they did it." Ally says.

"Yeah."

"Well, should I pop some popcorn or beat the answer out of you?"

"No thanks. I'll talk."

"Darn it." Ally smiles.

"You know the first part already. I downloaded the Intersect Intel and blew up the computer. Raced out of the DNI. Then I ran into Trish. So I'm on the ground after Trish shot me. Not white light, just Trish staring down at me. And then… they brought me back but they weren't trying to save me. No, this was a Fulcrum team. They wanted something. "

* * *

><p><em>The man with the scar hovers over Bryce on a bed where they just started up his heart again. "Bryce. Where are they? Where are the Intersect files? Tell me Bryce. What happened to the Intersect? Tell me, or I'll let you die again."<em>

_"I…I saw… I saw them. They're in me." The monitor states beeping again._

_"Save him. Whatever it takes, save him."_

* * *

><p>"Fulcrum thinks you're the Intersect." Austin says.<p>

"They brought me back to take it out of me." Bryce says. "That's why I need your help."

"We're going to help you?" Trish asks.

"I need to turn my self in to the CIA, but Fulcrum has operatives in every agency. I need to know that I'm being handed over to the real CIA."

"I can do that. I can do that." Austin says. "I can be there at the transfer if I flash on whoever they send, they're Fulcrum. If not… you're on your way home."

"It should work. Smart, Austin."

"They still need a place where the transfer can go down." Trish says. "A public place with lots of people."

"Public spot…lot's of witnesses…I know a place."

* * *

><p>TECHIES AND TECHONLOGY<p>

"Appliances are over there." Austin says to a customer. "And electrons, you;re already here."

Austin's aer piece goes off and it's Ally. "We're entering the store. The CIA pickup should be here in two minutes." Austin watches Ally walk into an aisle. They both see Bryce in an aisle next to them. Dez comes up to him.

"Do I know you?" Bryce asks.

"Wow, dude. No, I'm sorry, man. You… You look just like this guy my best used to go to Stanford with." Austin and Ally get nervous.

"Uh, sorry, I went to Penn."

"I'll take it as a compliment, though."

"You shouldn't, really, 'cause this guy Bryce was a real douche. You know, he got my buddy Austin, kicked out of Stanford. He ruined his life. I don't know why he did it to the nicest guy in the world. You know? Anywho, can I help you with anything?"

"No, I'm good." Dez walks away. Trish winks at Ally.

Ally talks to Austin through her watch. "Austin, the CIA pickup is here. Austin, do your pass." Austin walks past two men.

"Nothing happened. There were no flashes so the CIA guys are legit." Austin walks up to Bryce. "Excuse me. Can I help you?"

"Yes. Thank you. These HD screens almost look like the real thing." Bryce says with the two looking at the display screens.

"Yeah, they do, huh?"

"You know I didn't mean to offend you, last night. About living with your sister. Ally told me about your team, what you've done together."

"And you're still the super spy, right?"

"It's nothing. I got one friend in this world. You got a home and a store full of them."

"So what happens now Bryce? You just disappear all over again?"

"It't what I do well. Thanks, Austin." Bryce puts out his hand. "For everything." Austin shakes it.

"Yeah. You're welcome."

Ally comes up to them, "I'm taking him in, Austin. You stay here."

"Right."

* * *

><p>"Are we good?" Bryce asks Ally in the car.<p>

Ally looks behind her to the traffic, "Yeah, we're clear."

"No. Us."

"I thought you were dead, Bryce."

"Come back with me."

"I have my assignment."

"You were never good at this…the saying your feelings part."

"Well, I don't like to talk much." They go to kiss but a vehicle hits them and they crash.

The men who crashes into the grab them and set them on the ground.

* * *

><p>Austin goes to the Nerd Herd desk and see's the man with the scar, Tommy. "Excuse me. Can I get some service? You're Austin Moon, aren't you? We met the other day."<p>

"Did we? So how can…can..I…I help you?"

"I'm looking for a computer. You might be familiar with this one. It was called the Intersect. You don't seem to understand the situation, Austin. You think all those witnesses area guarantee that nothing's gonna happen to you? You couldn't be more wrong."

"Um… I, I am so slammed right now. It's really busy. So you should probably get back to work."

"My team reacquired Bryce Larkin and Ally Dawson five minutes ago. I have seven trained killers stationed throughout the store. If you look over there… you can also see that my men have neutralized Miss. De La Rosa. See, here's the thing, Austin. Nothing stops me from fulfilling my orders- innocents… civilians. If you make me, I'll execute every last person in this place."

* * *

><p>A man in front of Ally and Bryce call on there phone. "It's done. We'll need two minutes to groom the area." He hangs up his phone and looks back to see that Bryce and Ally are gone. He turns around again and Ally kicks him in the face. Bryce kicks the other kick and Ally knocks him on the ground.<p>

"Where is he?" Bryce asks.

"Who?" Ally asks.

"Their boss, Tommy."

Ally stands up from taking the men's weapons, "Austin." They get into the black van that hit them and drive to T and T.

* * *

><p>Tommy takes Austin out of the store slowly and eye is very nervous. Jeff comes up to him, "Austin the registers are down, what should I do?"<p>

"Say one more word and he's dead." Tommy says.

"Pineapple." Austin says. That is there code word if something goes wrong in the store. Jeff runs to tell everyone.

"Come on. Let's go."

Jeff goes up to Dez who is on a ladder stocking, "Pineapple."

"Hey, dude, don't say that word, okay?" Dez says. "It doesn't have any meaning if you keep joking with it, okay?"

"No, I didn't say it. Austin did."

"Austin?"

"Austin."

Dez drops the large box he was stocking and climbs down the ladder letting it drop on Jeff's head. Jeff falls on the ground. Dez grabs the megaphone, "Ladies and gentleman, we have an emergency. I need everyone to leave the store in an orderly fashion. Anna, pineapple." Anna pulls the emergency alarm. Everyone starts running towards the door screaming. Trish punches the two guys holding him out. She runs after Austin and picks him up. Jeff sits up and Dez throws the megaphone in the air and it hits Jeff in the face.

Trish brings Austin into the HTR (Home Theatre Room) and sets him down. Trish pulls out her phone, "Code black. Hostiles in Techies and Technology. i need a containment team right away" Trish starts putting in a code under the end table and the wall opens up revealing a hidden storage full of weapons.

"Are you kidding me? Some kid could find this." Austin says.

"Lock the doors." Tommy says.

"Stay down, Austin. This is when the shooting starts." Trish says.

"Right… right now?" Austin hides behind the couch. A man aims his gun and fires through the glass. Trish shoots two guns at once at the men. Ally and Bryce enter the building from the back run through the back hallway. They have there guns out. Ally kicks a guy out on the ground. Bryce jumps over the Nerd Herd desk and kicks a guy out. They two continue knocking guys out. Bryce and Ally face each other and smile. They go back to back and Ally kicks the guy in front of Bryce and Bryce kicks the guy in front of Ally. Austin watches the two, "Wow. They really are great." Ally jumps over Bryce's back and kicks a guy out while Bryce stands up and kick a guy out. Ally grabs a metal trashcan and uses it as a weapon and knock two guys out in one lunge.

"Come on Austin." Trish grabs Austin.

"You know I'm really sick and tired of being…" They leave the HTR but Trish gets knocks out.

"Where's Austin?" Ally asks.

"Over here." Tommy says holding a gun to Austin's head.

Ally and Bryce pull out their gun and Ally says, "Let him go…now."

"Does this look like my first time?"

"Isn't it someone else's turn to be the human shield?"

"Stay there, Bryce."

"You alright, Austin?" Bryce asks.

"Does it look like I'm alright?" Austin says.

"I need to ask you something."

"Shoot. Not you, please."

"Khi-Ja?" Austin looks confused. "Khi- Ja. Gho- Be?

"Khi- Ja."

"Sorry, Austin." Bryce shoots Austin in the chest.

Ally has the most horrific expression on her face. Trish comes up to Tommy and pinches him out. "What did you say to him?" Ally asks bending down to him.

"Ask him."

"Hey, Austin. Austin?" She rips open his shirt revealing a bulletproof vest. "Austin, come on, wake up. Come on, hey." She slaps his face softly.

Austin wakes up and coughs. "Khi-ja… Yes. yES… I am wearing a vest." He coughs again. "That stings a little bit." Ally sighs in relief. They help him up and Ally helps take his vest off. "Seriously, that is not fair to not tell someone how much a bulletproof vest still hurts."

Men disguised as firemen come into the store. "NSA, no one move. Agent Dawson."

"Stand down, he's one of us." Ally says. The men secure the area. Ally looks at Austin and Bryce and sighs then walks away.

Austin sits on the counter with Ally and Trish, "What are we going to do?"

"Relax, Austin. These are NSA cleaners." Trish says. "They'll have T and T back to normal in a jiffy."

"What's happening with Bryce?"

"He's in the Home Theatre Room giving his report to General Beckman." Ally says.

Bryce comes out wearing a suit and holding a case, "It would appear I have a new assignment."

"As a maitre d'?" Austin says.

"Actually, it's a Consulate dinner. They want me to go after Fulcrum- on my own, off the radar."

"Sounds like heaven." Trish says.

"That means that I am dead and it's going to stay that way this time. Bryce Larkin is dead. Good Bye Austin."

"This is so weird." Austin says. "Where you gonna go? Who you going to be?"

"Sorry, not even you can know. Ally…We'll always have Omaha." He walks away.

* * *

><p>Austin knocks on Trish's door, "Hey we have lots of leftovers of you want any."<p>

"Thank, I'm good." Trish smiles. "I got work to do."

"Right. Okay then. Hey before I leave can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"What did Bryce mean by Omaha? Outside of it being some weird Casablanca reference?"

"Probably a code. Contact point of some sort."

"Okay, why would Ally need that?"

"Bryce is going deep, Austin. No calls home, no messages out. If Ally wants to join up with him she has to do it now."

"Ally's leaving?"

"Don't worry, Austin. When Ally's gone, we'll get you a new girl."

* * *

><p>"This is great, two buddies at night enjoying some yum sandwiches with all the mayo you could want. You all right, Austin?" Dez says. Austin is staring out the window.<p>

* * *

><p>Back at Ally's apartment she is looking through her window out of the city. She has all her bags packed and all her spy gear played out on her bed including her passport. Her phone starts ringing. It's Bryce. Ally is about to answer it when her cell phone goes off at the same time. It's Austin. Ally picks up the cell phone but looks back at the apartment phone ringing.<p> 


	14. Austin VS the Event

**Secrets 14**

**So it's nearing the end of Part 1 of Secrets. But don't forget to look out for Part 2 soon after. Don't worry. There is still a couple chapters left. And since I never did a Christmas Chapter yet. Here's this one even if its a little late**

* * *

><p>Austin stares out the window in the parking lot. Also at Weinerlicous. Trish comes over to Austin. "Decided to take up bird watching?" Trish asks.<p>

"Just breathing in the view." Austin says. Trish grunts. Austin smirks and turns around. "I know that grunt. Yeah, number seven, right? Skeptical with a side of cynicism."

"Just clearing my throat. Also couldn't help but notice Agent Dawson's car isn't in her usual spot."

"Oh, I didn't. Uh... It's weird. I didn't even notice. I didn't even see that at all. " Trish laughs. "Fine. Maybe I did. So, have you talk to Ally lately?"

"Agent Dawson and I don't do a lot of fraternizing off hours. Guess we'll have to see."

"See what? See what?"

"See if she's had enough of the good life here with you. See if she's hightailed it to wherever your buddy Bryce is hiding himself."

"Is that an option?"

"Oh, don't worry. I hear there's a great selection of new handlers in this years Christmas catalogue." Trish walks away.

"Are there? Thanks a lot." Austin sighs.

Dez walks up to Austin, "She's a liar, not to be trusted."

"What's that?"

"Women. Man, they're so elusive, so unknowable. Okay, they wrap you in this wool sweater of lies and it keeps you warm, but it makes your neck all itchy."

"Who are we talking about exactly?"

"Anna. And by the way never trust a woman who's name is a palindrome, okay?"

"Uh, how do you know she's a liar?"

"I waited outside her house last night in the bushes. I saw her get picked up to go out, and dropped off exactly three hours and 24 minutes later. She's cheating on me. My Anna Banana is cheating on me."

"There is other girls."

"I like girls in the store though. Who else is there?"

"I don't know but..."

"Trish! What about her. She's beautiful, gorgeous and mysterious. I like it. Maybe I should ask her out. At least her name isn't a Palindrome"

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no. Bad idea. She's bad news bro."

"Listen, she's lying to me, okay? And a relationship is built on trust, Austin. Sex and trust, am I right?"

"Yeah, two big prerequisites, I guess."

"Whats cool is you and Ally are so pure and simple, you know? You ever wish you were born like a dog or a dolphin or Ross Lynch." (Hahaha idk) "Who's cheating on Lynch man?"

"Aus Man." Lester comes up to Austin. "Uh, we got an install For you over at Marina Del Rey."

"Okay, well, go with God, fellas." Austin says.

"No, no, no, Big Mike says that you have to go with us because you know that Jeff isn't to be left unsupervised around the holidays."

"Do you want to try my egg nog?" Jeff holds up his drink.

"No." Austin says.

"I'm sorry, fellas." Dez says. "Is it okay if you guys go by yourselves, okay? Because Anna's cheating on me."

"Ouch." Lester says. "Who's the lucky guy?" Dez rolls his eyes.

"Maybe it's not another guy." Jeff says.

Austin interrupts, "Okay, let's strap on our life jackets and hit the Marina." Austin claps his hands together.

"See that's why I've sworn off women. How'd you like to be that guy right now, all heartbroken over a lady?" Lester says. They walk away and Austin turns back to face to parking lot.

* * *

><p>Ally is sleeping in her bed when her alarm clock at the foot of her bed goes off. Ally turns to the left side of her bed and opens her eyes slowly. She digs under her pillow and throws a knife at the alarm clock and it sticks to the wall.<p>

* * *

><p>Lester, Jeff, and Austin are in a yacht doing an install. Austin says, "Okay. Well, the system checks out and everything's on line. Most onboard functions are now controllable from anywhere on the boat."<p>

"Nice ship." Lester says. "It reminds me of the Pacific Princess."

"I'm not familiar." The man says.

Lester chuckles, "Oh, really?"

"The Love Boat- he's referring to The Lobe Boat." Austin says.

"Shh! Austin, please!"

"You got a head, on board?" Jeff asks. "I've had a lot of eggnog."

"Yeah, which you should have left at home, Jeff." Austin says. "You know, not every boat you get in is a booze cruise, buddy." Jeff heads to the door behind him when the man starts shouting.

"The bathroom is not in there. Nobody downstairs!"

"No, Jeff, wait..."

"Whoa!l Jeff says. They see two men sitting at a table. "Jackpot!" They see them rolling money not really not. They are making illegal money.

"Get out! The man orders.

"What's with all the cash?" Lester asks.

"They're counting money raised for Mr. Kirks aid organization from a charity event."

"Kirk? As in the captain?" Lester says.

"Lon Kirk, the man who owns this boat."

"Oh, yeah. The billionaire." Austin says. He owns a country somewhere, or something right?" The man drops a bill in the floor and then walks away. Austin picks it up. "We should go. And sir you dropped this." Austin holds up the bill and looks at it and flashes. "They're fake."

* * *

><p>Trish and Austin are at her apartment talking to Beckman and Graham. Graham says, "The serial numbers that Austin flashed on are a strain of counterfeit currency that Treasury has been trying to crack for years. But perhaps we should wait to debrief you until Agent Dawson arrives."<p>

"Yes. Where is Agent Dawson?" Beckman asks.

"Uh, ma'am, Agent Dawson is currently..." Trish says.

Austin interrupts, "She, uh." He clears his throat. "Agent Dawson is currently suffering from a spastic colon, which acts up on her from time to time, so..."

"She has no history of that." Graham says.

"Perhaps we should reschedule when Agent Dawson is feeling better." Beckman says.

The door slams, "I'm fine. I'm sorry I'm late. Carry on." Ally says stepping beside Austin. Austin looks over surprised.

"As we were saying... Lon Kirk now devotes most of his time and money to aid projects, mostly foreign."

"And we think he's the source?" Trish asks.

"Not confirmed." Graham says. "However, we have Intel that a major counterfeiter is in Los Angeles trying to acquire a new set of printing plates."

"And how shall we proceed?" Ally asks.

"As far as Kirk is concerned, very cautiously." Graham says. "He's very well connected.

"He's hosting a charity event tonight at the New Constellation Yacht Club. Austin and Ally will go as guests. Trish is staff."

"One question." Trish says. "Will Austin and Ally be going as a couple?"

"Unless they have a problem."

"No problem." Ally says.

"No problem." Austin says.

"Good luck then." Graham says. Ally walks out of the apartment and Austin runs after her.

"Hey, hey, Ally. Wait." Austin says.

Ally turns around, "What's up?"

"Um... Nothing. Nothing, really. Just, you know, good to, good to see you. Thought you'd be halfway to Bryce by now."

"Why would you think that?"

"I don't know, 'cause... He offers a pretty exciting life, I guess. Sipping Mai Tai's in Jakarra, or assassinating Afghani Warlords, or whatever it is that you kids do for fun."

"I'm here because I have a job to do."

"Right. Right. Of course, the job. I better get going as well. I gotta punch in." Austin and Ally walk spectate ways. "Ally?" Ally turns around.

"Yeah?"

Austin doesn't say anything and Ally is waiting for him to say something. "Should we, should we carpool on our date tonight?"

"Be at my place at 8:00." Ally walks away.

* * *

><p>Big Mike has all the workers at Techies and Technology lines up. "For those of you who are unaware, this Friday is our annual Techies and Technology Christmas..."<p>

Lester interrupts, "Hep!"

"...holiday party with respect with respect to our Hebrew friends and whatever else we have here. So there's no confusion, I'll go over the ground rules. Rule number one: Jeff, no spiking the eggnog."

"Can I bring my own?" Jeff asks.

"No! Rule number two: Jeff, no holding the mistletoe over women and copping a feel."

"Huh, sir, hopefully, if Jeff follows rule number one- which I'm sure... He might do-uh, then rule number two won't apply." Austin says.

"Good point. Okay, who's bringing eats?"

"I'll be making latkes." Lester says.

"What's that?"

"Um, a traditional Jewish pancake."

"They got 'tater in them?"

"Yes."

"They fried?"

"They are, sir."

"Good. Meeting adjourned!" Everyone disbands.

"We got to find out how to make latkes." Lester says to Jeff.

Anna looks around and sees Dez in the HTR. "Hey, there you are. You missed the meeting."

"Jeff has to stay sober and he can't grope women. I know the drill." Dez says staring at the TV on fireplace mode.

"Okay." Anna sits next to him. "If you don't tell me what's up, I'm going to tickle you until you pee." Anna starts tickling him but Dez stands up.

"I know okay. You weren't home last night, Anna. You went out. I was in the bushes at a stakeout with my IPod and corn beef. Yeah I know it's a little weird, okay? But I saw you get picked up. I'm not an idiot, all right? At least, not when it comes to this."

"I'm sorry, Dez. I did lie."

"Oh, my God. I think I'm going to be nauseous." Dez sits down.

"But I'm not seeing someone else."

"Please, I saw you get into the guys German luxury sedan. It's bad enough that you're cheating, but did it have to be with someone so successful?"

"Dez... My parents are in town. That was my dads car."

"Wait, I thought your parents lived in Taiwan."

"They do... Mostly. They're just in town with a bunch of Taiwanese government muckety-mucks for a charity thing in LA. "

"Well, then, I'd like to meet your parents. And I think of your serious about this relationship, you should want me to meet them, too."

"Okay."

"Okay."

* * *

><p>Austin is pouring coffee at the Nerd Herd desk when Trish comes up from Austin, scaring him. "Hey!"<p>

"Would you stop sneaking up on me like that? This is a retail store okay, not Tora Bora." Austin. Says.

"Oh, Ally's got you all up in a tizzy. Flush out you headgear, new guy. We both know the Intersect needs as much room up there as we can get."

"Okay, look, nothing is going on, okay?"

"Better no be. I need your A Game tonight. Stay sharp." Trish walks away.

Dez comes up to Austin, "Dude, I think I need your help here. I think I made a horrible mistake."

"What did you swallow this time?"

"No, no, it's worse. Worse. Anna's parents are in town, right? Do I said, I'd like to meet them. She goes, okay. Are you kidding me? What was I thinking? My own parents don't even like me. We're similar."

"Dez. Relax, buddy. It's going to be fine. Just be yourself. That's what Anna likes, right? So will her parents."

"Yeah. Right, you're right, that's what I'm going to do."

"Are you insane?" Lester says. "You can't be yourself. You have to be better than yourself. By, like, a factor of ten."

"Or eleven." Jeff says.

"I got to take it up a notch." Dez says. "I got to step it up. Who should I be?"

"Last I checked, there were over six billion people on the planet." Lester says. "Pick anyone. Should be an improvement."

"Lester, you shut up." Austin says. "Dez, you relax. You're going to be fine."

"Be myself. Rock and roll. I'm going to make a fool of myself."

* * *

><p>Austin is standing outside Ally's green apartment door in a tux. Austin breaths and is about to knock when Ally says, "It's open!" Austin opens the door and closes it behind him. Austin notices the alarm clock stuck in the wall with a knife through it.<p>

"Not a morning person, I see." Austin says waiting for Ally to be done her makeup.

"Well, it depends on the morning. So we're clear on everything. Eyes and ears on anything that can trigger a flash. Our cover is that we're a couple, you're..."

"Andrew Sage. Yeah, I got it." Austin says. Ally walks towards Austin and stops in font of him. "It should be pretty fun, right?"

"It's work." Ally adjusts his tie.

"That's okay. I got it." Austin loves her hand away.

"Okay, well, uh... Ready to go to work?"

* * *

><p>They arrive at the charity and walk down the stairs linking arms. They see gambling tables scattered throughout the room. "If you're expecting me to hit the tables tonight, I'm gonna need a no-interest spy loan or something like that. You'd be shocked what a government super-computer pays these days." Austin says.<p>

"The CIA staked us. You have a hundred."

"Oh, well, that's ample."

Austin grabs a martini from the waitress walking by. Ally says, "Since when do you drink martinis?"

"Oh, oh, I don't, no. But Sage loves them."

Ally spots Kirk, "There he is. Let's go." Ally sits at the table one seat from Kirk. Austin sits in that seat.

"Ah! Roulette, eh? My favourite game aside from 'Call of Duty.' Chips please."

Trish turns around, "One hundred, sir." Trish hands him one hundred in chips. "Good luck. Don't loose it."

"I don't believe we've met before. I'm Lon Kirk. I'm the host of this evenings event. I know the people of Taiwan are deeply appreciated of your generosity." Kirk says.

"Oh, Well cheers." Austin says. The names Sage. Andrew Sage."

"Pleasure, and you're stunning..." Kirk kisses Ally's hand.

"Ally Dawson. Pleasure." Ally says. "May I ask, Mr. Kirk..."

"Lon, please."

"Lon, I was wondering how you came to focus on your charity efforts on Taiwan."

"Well I started doing business there and that I just fell in love with the people-their indefatigable sport- and I said to myself... Three and nine, please."

"Yes, sir." Trish says.

"I said to myself 'Lon you can help'."

"That's wonderful." Ally says.

"And I always bet on red because it reminds me of all the pain and suffering in the world."

"How noble." Ally says. Austin snorts quietly.

"Any other bets?" Trish asks.

"Mm-hmm!" Austin says. "I'm in. All of it." Austin puts in all his money. "Always bet on black. Wesley Snipes. Passenger 57. Not a great film, granted."

"Are you sure you want to risk it all, sir? You may want to reconsider."

"Doesn't seem prudent." Kirk says.

"Prudent?" Austin laughs. "I mean here, I thought we were gambling right? Plus if I lose, it goes to charity anyway. So here's to losing, right?"

"Beta are in. One hundred thousand on black." Trish says. Austin starts coughing.

"What?! $100,000? Is that what you just said? It's a normal bet for me, $100,000. So, come on black. Come on honey, cheer for black." It lands on red.

"Three, red."

"Do you guys do mulligans in roulette? Or any kind if do-over?" Ally watches a man whisper in Kirks ear. "Is there, like, a thing..." Austin drinks his drink.

"If you'll excuse me." Kirk says. Ally winks at him.

"Did you really just wink at him?"

"Did you really just lose $100,000?" Ally says.

"Psst." Trish says. Austin looks over to the man Kirk is talk to and Austin flashes.

"Kirk is talking to Rashen Chen. He's the Taiwanese Attaché to the Premier, he's dirty. They're using the charity as a front to launder counterfeit money."

"Okay, something's wrong. I'm going to go over." Ally stands up. "Austin, you stay at the table."

"We'll work on a payment plan later." Trish says.

"Can we." Austin squints his eyes. Austin looks over to see Ally walking up to Kirk and putting her arm on his shoulder. "She's being a little obvious don't you think?"

"Relax, Austin. She's just doing her job."

* * *

><p>Ally drives Austin home. "So, what did you and Kirk talk about?"<p>

"He invited me to his yacht tomorrow afternoon." Ally says.

"Okay, what time should I be ready?"

"No, just me."

"Oh, just you. Alone in his yacht. Kind of disrespectful to your boyfriend, don't you think?"

"Austin, Bryce is not my boyfriend. And even if he was, he'd understand this kind of work."

"Um, I meant Sage... actually. But don't worry, Sage is booked up tomorrow anyway. Very busy schedule, so..." Austin unbuckled is seatbelt. "Good luck and good night." Austin opens his car door and walks away. Ally starts her car up again and drives away.

* * *

><p>The following afternoon Austin takes out the garbage and sees Trish laying on the grass. "What are you doing?" Austin asks.<p>

"Tanning. The sun feels great on my skin." Trish says.

"Okay then. Anyway. Do you know what Ally's mission is Lon Kirks boat?"

"Get close to him by any means necessary."

"Wait, so your saying she's going to go down there and flirt with Lon Kirk, alone? I mean, do you have any idea what kind of message that gives?"

Trish smiles, "And I Hear Agent Dawson is quite the giver."

* * *

><p>Dez is having dinner with his girlfriend and her parents outside the Marina. Dez looks out the window and sees Kirk giving a massage to Ally. "Will you guys excuse me for one second? Thank you." Dez gets up and calls Austin.<p>

"Hey, Dez." Austin answers.

"Yeah, dude, we got a possible situation here. I'm out lunching with Anna's parents at some fancy yacht club in the Marina. Okay, when who do I see but someone who resembles the future Mrs. Austin Moon. All right, now she's getting lotioned up by some creepy Richard Branson meets Willem Dadoe- looking dude, right? And he is all over her, man. I mean, he is really greasing her and working up this lather. I mean it's quite a scene over here. Got to go. Lobsters here."

Austin sighs and runs out of the store.


	15. Austin VS the Crown Vic

Secrets 15

He arrives and sees Trish spying on Kirk. Trish turns around and pulls out her gun. "Hey, oh, hey! Don't shoot. Put the gun down. You can have the jelly-filled." Austin holds up a bag.

"What are you doing here Moon?" Trish asks.

"Thought you might be hungry, you know. Friend to friend kind of thing. Where's Ally?"

"Oh, that's it. You think your girlfriends stepping out on you." Trish grabs Austin and hands him the pair of binoculars. "Agent Dawson is fine and doing her job, see? Plus, we have a whole team here to back her up." Austin looks around to see Agents scattered around the area. "Okay? So you can beat it, Moon."

"Oh, My God. They're doing down." Austin sees a box a man is holding and flashes on it. Austin drops the binoculars.

"Austin, what is it?"

"They're loading counterfeit plates onto the boat. They're hidden in crates marked as aid medicines."

"What?"

"Yeah, I just flashed in a crate they just brought onboard. That's why Kirk just brought Ally below deck."

"This guys important, Austin. We can't be wrong. You sure?"

"I just flashed. I'm sure okay."

Trish grabs her walkee talkee, "This is De La Rosa. We're going in... Go."

Ally grabs some champagne the boat when there is a knock a

* * *

><p>t the door. "Federal agents. Nobody move!" In the distance.<p>

"Excuse me for a moment." Kirk says to Ally. "Who are you people?"

Trish pulls out her badge. "NSA. Stay right there. Let us do our job."

"You job? Do you have any idea who I am?"

"Open it." Trish says to the man beside her.

"That crate is a bonded humanitarian shipment certified by the United Nation. It's illegal for any of you to open it."

"Oh, I can make some phone calls. Hope you don't mind waiting."

"Oh, I do, so we won't." Kirk grabs the bar and and opens the crate. "Medical supplies. For the earthquake victims of Taiwan." Trish goes through it. "I wanted to deliver it myself. We leave tomorrow. Now, if I could get your names and agency affiliations, I want to make sure that everybody is properly accounted for when I speak to your bosses bosses later this evening."

* * *

><p>Austin's door rings and Austin answers it. It's Ally. Ally says, "Is Awesome or Amanda home?"<p>

"No. They're at work. And hello to you, too."

"What the hell happened today?"

"I don't know. I don't get it. I had a flash."

"Right when I went below deck with Kirk. It's pretty convenient timing, I would say."

"What are you talking about?"

"Just when you thought I was getting intimate with Kirk, you decided to have a flash."

"What exactly are you implying? That I faked the flash? That I'm a flash faker?"

"You know, I think we need to discuss the fact that you let your emotions get in the way today."

"My emotions?"

"Things have been a little off since the incident, Austin."

"Really? And what incident are you ref

* * *

><p>erring to, Agent Dawson, huh? Could it be the incident where you planted a kiss on me before a bomb was supposed to go off, ending our lives? That same kiss right before your boyfriend, Bryce, came back from the dead, that kiss?"<p>

"Stop saying kiss. It happened. Okay? What's done is done. Can we just not talk about it, please?"

"Okay, fine. Absolutely, of course. Just answer me one little thing."

"Austin." There frustration in there voices is loud.

"Did you kiss me that night because you thought we were going to die, and my lips were the most convenient lips around, or was it actually about me?"

Ally says after a few seconds go by, "What happened was a mistake. One I won't make again." Ally walks out of the apartment. Austin closes his eyes and sighs.

* * *

><p>TECHIES AND TECHNOLOGY<p>

"Hey, you and Ally should double date with me and Anna. The date when so well. Wait. Or is it just you. Did you find out that was Ally?"

"Yeah, it wasn't her. Must have been some other busty, short, ombré haired. They're a dime a dozen around here."

"Figured it wasn't her, you know? To be honest I wasn't really looking at her face."

* * *

><p>"Which part of handle, Lon Kirk with caution wasn't clear, Agents Dawson and De La Rosa?" Beckman says.<p>

"Austin flashes, General." Trish says. "Our decision to raid the boat was based in the information we received from the Intersect."

"Except Austin was wrong."

"We think Kirk must have managed to face the plates somehow." Ally says.

"Where?" Graham asks.

"We don't know." Trish says.

"So, you moved in anyway?"

"Is there something that might have cause Austin to think those plates were on Kirks boat?" Beckman asks. "Anything that might have caused his flash?"

"Not that we're aware of." Ally says.

"I don't want the two of you anywhere near Kirk from now on."

"Both of us? But he doesn't suspect me."

"We don't know that." Graham says. "And we can't risk it. So until further notice, consider yourselves benches." The video call ends.

Trish sighs, "That was a bang up job, Dawson. All right, I'm going to give you one last chance to come clean. Did you or did you not compromise yourself and the Intersect?"

"Do you ever just want to have a normal life? Have a family? Children?"

"The choice we made to protect something bigger than ourselves is the right choice, hard as that is for you to remember sometimes."

"I'll talk to Austin. And if I can't fix this, then I'm going to ask for a reassignment."

* * *

><p>TECHIES AND TECHNOLOGY<p>

Austin is sitting at the Nerd Herd desk eating Chinese food and looking at a photos of him and Ally on his phone. Suddenly Dez sends Austin a photo through text and he looks at it. He zooms in and laughs. He looks behind a crate in the background of the photo. Austin plugs his phone in to the computer and the picture pops up on the screen. He zooms in on the photo and presses a button to make it clearer. "The plates are on Rashan's boat." Austin finds Trish. "We need to talk."

"Busy. Talking to a costumer." Trish says.

"Now."

"Fine. Be right back, sir. This better be good."

"Dez sent me a JPEG from the Taiwanese attaché's yacht. Okay? I uploaded it to my computer, and then I used an XTEL software device to break down the data to readable bytes."

"English, Moon."

Austin holds up the photo, "I blew up the photo." Trish take sit from his hands. "The counterfeiting plates are on Rashan's boat with Anna and Dez."

"These are the same crates you flashed in yesterday. The ones that got us benched."

"Did you just hear what I said? Dez and Anna are on... Look in right about this. The Intersect is right about this."

"Orders are orders."

Austin runs to the Weinerlicous. "Look I need to talk to you."

"Austin, please not now."

"Ally, these are the same crates that I flashed on yesterday right here in a boat with the Taiwanese attaché. The one you saw arguing with Kirk at the charity. He's getting away with the plates."

"You think Kirk put the plates on Rashan's boat?"

"Yes, I know that your orders are to stay away from this but you have to believe me. The plates are in that boat, possibly with Dez and Anna. Look, trust me, I wouldn't even be here right now if I wasn't 100% sure... " Ally takes over her apron and starts heading for the door. "What are you doing?"

"Let's go."

The head to the Marina and meet up with Trish. "What are you doing here?"

"Someone has to protect the Intersect."

"Are that's very thoughtful of you."

"Plus, I didn't want to miss any fun play. Come on." The three start running.

"Austin, look, there he is." Ally says. Austin flashes

"There's a GPS missile tracking device on the ship. They're going to blown it up." Austin says.

"Kirks got his money and he's going to bury the evidence." Trish says.

You can hear Dez in the distance standing in the boat with his hands in the air, "I'm the king of the world!"

"They're loading something on Kirks yacht." Ally says.

"That's it. That's the middle launcher." Trish says. "They're going to follow them out and use it to take out the Taiwanese attaché's boat."

"The one with Dez on it? Little buddy." Austin asks.

"Trish, I'm going to create a diversion." Ally says.

"I'll get the guards." Trish says. "Austin..."

"Yeah, I know. Stay in the car." Austin says.

"Not this time." Ally says. Ally grabs his hand and walk towards the boat. "Lon? Lon? Hi. Lon, I'm so sorry, bum ur I had to talk to you."

"Well, that's great." Lon says. "But we're actually about to push off."

"I know, I know. God, this is so embarrassing. It's just since I was here last, I haven't been able to stop thinking about you, and I was just wondering maybe we could talk or...?"

Kirk laughs, "Um...yeah, okay we have a couple of minutes. Ally hops on his boat when

Austin comes around the corner. "Well, well, well! I see how it is, Ally! How could you do this? After everything that I've done for you. After all that I've given you. The house... The house in the Hampton's. Or what about the summers in South Africa, or the winters in Gstaad?" Trish climbs up onto the boat.

"You don't own me , Andrew. Lon know how I really feel."

Trish goes around the boat.

"I actually don't have time for this." Kirk says.

"Oh, yes you do." Austin says.

Trish goes up from behind a man and punches a guy out.

"Why don't you just go home?" Ally says.

"You know what? It's time for you to go." Kirk says. Suddenly there is a loud noise of water splashing. Ally kicks the guy out from behind her. Trish knocks the other guy out. Austin goes to enter the boat when a man holding a missile launder is there.

"Get out of the way!"

"Put the rocket launcher down." Austin says. The man shoots the launcher and it goes between his legs and starts flying through the air. Austin grabs a machine and runs to the top where Ally and Trish are. "The rocket is guided by GPS software. All software can be reset." Austin starts resetting the rocket. "That's it."

"You did, Austin." Ally smiles.

"I can't believe that worked."

"Austin, where's the rocket heading now?" Trish asks.

"I don't know. I reset it."

"Are you sure reset doesn't mean return to sender?"

"Oh, man."

"Enter another target."

"Away from us." Ally says.

"I need another target first, with GPS coordinates. Trish, what about your car?"

"My new one? No!"

"Come on we're running out of time here! Just tell me the GPS coordinates are for the Crown Vic."

"Tell him, Trish!" Ally says.

"Tell me."

"7-1-4-7-7." Austin enters it in.

"I'm really sorry, Trish." The rocket passes over them and heads to the new Crown Vic.

"I hate this assignment." The rocket hits the car and it explodes.

"I said I was sorry, right."

* * *

><p>TECHIES AND TECHNOLOGIES<p>

"Let's get this Holiday Party started!" Big Mike says and then the music starts playing. Austin looks over to see Trish. "Hey, I'm really sorry about the car."

It's okay." Trish says.

"Really?"

"Yeah. That just means you can buy be a new one."

"Ha! Oh you're totally serious." Austin walks away. He looks over to see Ally entering the store wearing a red top and skinny jeans. "Hi." Ally smiles. "I'm glad you came."

"Just like that song." Ally says. They both laugh.

"I thought you weren't such a music person?"

"Where did you hear that from?"

"Our first date."

"Oh, wow. You remember that?"

"Yeah. I did. I got you something." Austin walks over to the tree. "Ta da! It's a new alarm clock. Merry Christmas." Ally takes it.

"You shouldn't have."

"Ah, come on. They're on sale in Home Electronics. Which reminds me, I should probably scan that thing before you leave the store with it." Ally smiles. "Look it's also a kind of thank you for believing me when you had a good reason not to."

"Well, it's my job, you know. It's what I do. It's the one thing I'm good at."

"Really? Because I'm pretty sure you're good at a lot of things."

"Well, as you can see from everything that happened with Bryce, I'm not so good at relationships."

"I guess that makes two of us. And then that makes me good at... Pretty much nothing, I suppose."

"Austin, you're good at your job too. And not just here, fixing computers. You know, the one where toy risk your life to save others, the one that you didn't ask for but were supposed to have."

Austin smiles, "Friends?" Austin puts out his hand.

Ally shakes it, "Yeah, friends."

Jeff comes over holding mistletoe over the both of them. "Mistletoe. You'll thank me later dude."

"How about we just dance?" Austin asks.

"Sure." Ally says.

"Lame." Jeff says.

Trish gets a phone call form Beckman. "Agent De La Rosa. I am calling to inform you that the beta version of the Intersect computer was successful. This means the new Intersect should be up and running soon. Once the new computer is on line, it will be time to take care of Austin Moon."

Trish gulps, "Roger that."

"I hope you have not grown too fond of the subject. I would hate for you to be compromised." Trish turns around to see Ally and Austin laughing and dancing.

"I understand my orders, General."

"Oh, and Trish?"

"Yeah?"

"Happy Holidays."


	16. Austin VS the Marlin Part 1

**Secrets 16**

**Here it is guys. The final two chapters of Secrets. This one and the next one! Check out the next book for it. PS there's going to me at least five honestly. So I hope you enjoy the series. I will have the title of the next book in the next chapter. And PSS I just watched the PROMO to Austin and Ally season 4 and I just can't stop watching it. So enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Austin, can I talk to you for a sec?" Awesome comes up to Austin in the store.<p>

"Awesome... To see you Matt. Yeah, yeah. What's up?" Austin says.

"So what's in your mind?"

"I was hoping to talk to you about Amanda."

"Yeah, yeah, of course."

"Well, you know ever since, um, ever since we've been dating I've come to think of you as a little brother I never had."

"Don't you have two younger brothers?"

"Indeed. Indeed. But you seem like someone who can offer sage wisdom in confusing times, and this is one of those times I am really confused, bro." Austin looks at a shelf and flashes on a hidden chip. "I don't know how to put this into words, really."

"That's a bug."

Awesome starts moving around, "What, what? Spider, I hate those fuzzy little bastards..." While Awesome is turned around Austin grabs the chip.

"Oh, no, I think you got him. Can you just excuse me for one second? I think I just saw a kid crawl into an oven over in Home Appliances."

"Austin, Austin, I need you to drop some knowledge, bro." Austin goes to the back room.

"You're getting sloppy, Trish. I understand you have some perverse design to listen to everybody, but you really need to be more careful when hiding your bugs."

"What are you lip smacking about, Moon?" Trish says.

"I just found this on one of our product displays. "Austin holds up the bug chip. "And not very well hidden, I might add." Trish harsh it and looks at it. "Normally, I'm a fan of your craftsmanship, if not your methods. Look all I'm saying is that something like this discovered by someone less in the know than me could spell trouble."

"You worry about that supercomputer I'm your brain. Let me worry about the spy stuff. Don't you have a hard drive you can go fix?" Austin mutters in mocking. Austin walks back to the Nerd Herd desk and Dez is standing there.

"There's the best buddy of mine." Dez says and They high five. "What's up? Okay, saw an Infinity Ward mail in the trash, and I'm guessing that means you got a pre-release demo of the next Call of Duty game?"

"Ah, yeah, but the last time I lent you a game sampler, it ended up all over the Internet. So, this ones going to stay in my locker, and you can play it when you get some adult supervision."

"Adult super... Austin. I'm almost at the age where I should get my prostate checked annually." Austin gives Dez a confused look. "Okay? Surely I could be trusted with an advance copy of the next greatest video game on the plant."

"Have you seen Awesome?"

"Over by the Home Theatre Room." Austin goes over there. Awesome is lying on a recliner chair.

"Hey, sorry about that. False alarm It turned out. Anyway, the kid did not end up defrosting himself, as it turns out. So, uh, what, uh, hats gong on?"

"This is one of those rare moments when things are not kosher, Austin." Awesome says. "Oh, man. This is harder than I thought."

"Uh-huh. Go on. I'm listening."

Awesome sits up. "Right well, I've been thinking a lot about the way things are between be and your sister. And you're the man in Amanda's family, so I was wondering... Can I have your permission... Can I marry Amanda?" Matt takes out the ring from his pocket.

"Wow, that's quite a rock you got there."

"Is that a yes? Dude..."

"Yes! Yes! Sorry! I just... You can't of-waah! You know, you pulled the bling just right in... Yes, you have my blessing."

"Thank you. Thank you. I mean, it's been in my family for years. This was my great-grandmothers. Ah, you think she'll like it?"

"Like it? She'll love it. I'm just not sure she'll be able to lift her hand anymore."

"Oh, one other thing. Amanda is a bloodhound when it comes t these kind of things. If I keep this in the apartment, she will smell diamond. Can you hold onto this, just for a day or so, man? I mean, just till I figure out how to pop the question?"

"Actually..."

Awesome hugs Austin, "Oh, thank you! Thank you so much, bro. Hey, pretty soon, I'm going to mean that literally." Awesome hands him the box with the ring inside. "There you go."

"All right."

* * *

><p>Trish walks into the Weirnerlicous. "We have a problem." Trish says.<p>

"What do you mean?" Ally asks. Trish puts the chip on the counter and Ally picks it up.

"Austin found that in T and T."

"We have a problem."

* * *

><p>"The bug Austin found is a GLG-20, one of the most advanced counter-espionage listening devices in the CIA arsenal." Beckman says through the hidden computer at the Weinerlicous.<p>

"This is a CIA design?" Ally asks.

"Figures." Trish says.

"The GLC-20 is a low-power transmitter." Graham says. "In order to avoid detection, it has a maximum range of about 20 yards."

"Which means there's probably a receiver hidden somewhere inside Techies and Technology." Beckman says.

"We believe it's recently become a favorite of the Fulcrum Agents."

"So you're telling us the secret government cabal that abducted Bryce Larkin and came within a hair of figuring out that Austin's the Intersect is now skulking around Techies and Technology?" Trish says.

"We need you to locate that receiver, and find the person who planted it."

"You have 48 hours." Beckman says. "If you can not identify the enemy operative in that time, we will have no choice but to relocate Austin to a secure government holding facility."

"Moon's time as a civilian may be coming to an end. For their own safety, his family may never see him again."

* * *

><p>Austin enters the break room. He opens his locker and puts the ring box with the ring in it, in his locker.<p>

* * *

><p>The next day Big Mike walks in and heads to his office room without looking up not even noticing that everything in the store is gone. Including all his stuff in his office. He looks up to see that his Marlin isn't on his wall. He falls back in his chair and stands up to go check outside and sees that everything in the store is gone.<p>

* * *

><p>"So no locks broken? No alarms set off?" The man says.<p>

"Nope. It's clean." Big Mike says.

"Must be an inside job."

"Thought of that. You really think any of these dummies can mastermind all this?"

"It's almost always someone close to the operation."

"When I find out who robbed my store and stole my fish, I'm going to break my foot off in his behind."

Austin walks into the store, "Hey." He sees Dez standing at the door. "What's with the police presence outside?"

"They robbed Techies and Technologies, man. They took everything." Dez says.

Austin looks into the store. "They took everything?"

"Everything."

"Oh, please, God, no." Austin runs to the break room. "Please be there, please be there." All the lockers are opened. He goes into his locker to see that everything in his locker is gone. "The ring. They took Amanda's ring. Oh, my God." Austin slams his head against the locker and then his phones starts to ring. It's Awesome. "Oh! Oh!" He answers it. "Hey..."

"Austin, what's up? Dude, I figured out how I'm going to pop the Q."

"The Q? What Q? What's a Q?"

"You know, the Q, the big Q you only ask once in a lifetime." Amanda walks over. "Can say right now..Mom."

"Is that your mom?" Amanda asks. "Tell her that I love that kittens-playing-with-the-yarn sweater that she knitted me."

"Got it babe." Amanda rolls her eyes and mouths 'I hate it'. "I'm going to do it while we're skydiving."

"Really? Do you think, Uh.. Do you think that's a good idea?" Austin says.

"Not the first time we've been in the mile-high club buddy. If you know what I mean."

"Yeah, uh..." Austin makes a frustrated face. "Listen: skydiving is a little risky. Don't you think? I mean, you could drop the ring."

"Whoa. Hot call, dude. Hate to lose my great-granny's ring. She gave it to me right before she passed. You know? She knew Amanda was the one before I did."

"Great, great, so... Just let me know when you figure something else out."

"Okay."

"But, Matt, take your time."

"Got it brother." Matt hangs up the phone.

Austin it's his head on the table. "Ow." Then he falls back on his chair.

"Detective Conway here is convinced that this is an inside job. And we intend to get to the bottom of this." Austin walks in. "Moon get over here. You're a suspect, too." Austin limes up with the rest of everyone. "You all are!"

Jeff whispers to Lester, "When that pig talks to you, look him in the eye and say nothing. Zip it."

"Nothing? Come on, that's incredible rude, Jeffery." Lester says.

"Dead man tell no tail."

"Stop it. Quit messing around."

"Moon, where's Trish? Don't you two usually carpool together?"

"Yes, sir we absolutely do. But Uh... Not today." Austin says.

"Why don't you figure that out. Someone might find that suspicious."

"Should yeah, I can do that." Austin steps away. Austin calls her in his phone.

"What?" Trish answers.

"Where are you? Big Mikes looking for you."

"Yeah, well, he's going to be looking for the both of us. Now get down here, we need you."

"No, no, no, no. Listen to me. I need you, someone cleaned out T and T last night. They took everything, they took my sisters ring, the one she's supposed to wear forever, even though she doesn't know it yet. Awesome is supposed to propose to her, he trusted me and now it's gone."

"Save it for your coffee klatch, Moon. Get down here. We got bigger fish to fry." She hangs up.

* * *

><p>The large doors open and Austin sees in front of him all the Techies and Technology stuff that was stolen. Ally walks up to Trish and Austin.<p>

"You robbed Techies and Technology's." Austin says. Austin steps inside.

"We had no choice, Austin." Ally says.

"No, choice? Are you out of your mind? Do you have any idea what's going on at the store right now?"

"That bug you found, it isn't one of ours." Trish says.

"What bug? Who, ours?"

"The one you found yesterday." Ally says. "Trish only installed EM-50s. The one you found was a GLG-20. It requires a secondary recording device nearby to collect the data."

"What are you talking about?"

"Someone is spying on us."

"What?!"

"Okay, listen carefully, the bug you found was not ours. It belongs to an enemy agent, probably Fulcrum, and they planted it in T and T."

"Why?"

"Looking for the Intersect." Trish says. "They're looking for you. We found a total of 29 bugs just like it." Trish outs them on the counter. "But we still haven't found the receiver."

"Okay. Well, wow. Uh, extreme... Extreme measures, but, uh, decisive action had to be taken. Good luck schlepping all this stuff back to the store. I'm going to get back there right now and pretend like I don't know anything. Got any good tips for beating a ploy-graph?" Austin turns around.

"Austin, wait." Ally says.

"What? Uh, ch... Oh, hey can I get my sisters ring back. You guys are pretty damn thorough."

"You should be more concerned about not making it to her wedding." Trish says.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" Ally says to Trish. "Hold on." They walk away from Austin. "He can't hear it like that. He won't process it. How do you give a man a life sentence just for being a good guy?"

"Okay, how about it give it a try, gently?"

"No. I don't want to hear your version of it and neither does he."

"It's a job. How come you always get your feelings involved...?"

"It has nothing to do..."

A man comes up to the two, "Agent Dawson, Agent De La a Rosa. You might want to take a look at this." They follow the man including Austin. "This is a surveillance tape taken during the robbery."

It's four black screens. "There's nothing there. Bad guy disables the security system." Trish says

"Wait." The screens turn on.

"Hey, that's Jeff and Lester." Austin says. "And they are apparently drunk."

"It appears they've mistakenly turned the camera back on." Ally says.

"Hang in a second. Who's that?" They see a man in Big Mikes office stealing the fish off his wall.

"That's the spy."

"He's the spy who spies on spies. Why would a Fulcrum agent try to steal Big Mikes Marlin?"

"Those two dilweeds interrupted an actual robbery in process." Trish smile.

"The receivers in the fish." Ally says.

"Marlin, actually." Austin says.

"It's a Marlin." The man says.

"You would call it a Marlin, right?" The man nods his head.

"Look." Ally says. Lester and Jeff are taking the Marlin off the wall.

"See there you go. Done, my job here is done. So now I'm sure you super-agents can figure out where the two drunken pinheads stashed the fish-Marlin, four-foot Marlin. I'm going to suck around here and try and find my sisters ring." Austin turns around and walks away. Ally follows him.

"Hey, Austin? Austin, no ring came up in our inventory."Ally says. Austin stops.

"What do you mean no ring came up in your inventory? You guys robbed T and T right? What happened to Awesome's great-grandmother's ring?"

"We kind of have some bigger picture concerns right now."

"What could possibly be bigger than me ruining the chances of my sister getting married?"

"The receiver may contain information indicating that you're the Intersect." Trish walks up to them slowly. Austin has a shocked face.

"Say it. Say what you're not saying."

"If we don't locate the receiver in the next 24 hours..."

"You'll be stored in an underground bunker for so long you'll forget what fresh air smells like." Trish finishes. "See? Very gentle."

* * *

><p>Austin and Trish get to T and T. "Jeff, Lester, we got to talk, it's important." Austin says. They grab them and take them to the HTR.<p>

"For a woman your pretty strong." Jeff says.

"Where's the fish?" Trish asks.

"Fish? What fish?"

"Okay, we can do this the easy way or the hard way. Easy way is I shove his foot up your ass."

"What's the hard way?"

"I use my foot."

"Look, we've seen the surveillance footage, guys." Austin says. "Okay? We now you were here last night."

"Yeah, right." Lester says.

"Yeah, no, you two geniuses thought you were turning the camera off, but, instead you tuned them back on."

"We won't say anything to Big Mike, I promise." Austin says.

"Okay." Trish closes the blinds.

"What's happening?" Lester asks.

"Austin, would you give us a few minutes, please?" Trish asks. Austin claps his hands.

"Austin...?"

"It was his idea." Jeff says.

"What?! The whole reason we snuck in was to get your alcoholic ass another drink. You were getting the shakes."

"Not cool. It's a disease."

"You're a disease, and you've diseased us all- me, Austin, this girl."

"Calm down. Calm down." Austin says. "Look, Jeff, I totally understand in your plight. We sympathize with you, okay? And we don't judge. So just tell us exactly what happened."

"We were across the street at Bennigan's and I got cut off again..." Jeff says.

"Jeff. If you're going to tell the story, please... Don't butcher it. We were at Benni's, enjoying the deep fried sampler, and we decided to come back to the store for a nightcap in boss man's private stash. We found it but it was an empty bottle so we didn't want to waste the time and we stole the Marlin. And that friends... Is the story of the missing Marlin." Lester explains.

"And where is the Marlin now?" Austin asks.

"I'm afraid I'm going to need a little compensation." Tereshkova grabs his ear. "At Austin's! We took it to Austin's pad!" Trish lets go.

"What? My apartment? Why?"

"We didn't want to get busted with Big Mike's fish." Jeff says.

"I'm going to need lotion." Lester says.

* * *

><p>"We're pursuing the receiver. We've got the location, and it shouldn't be long before recovery." Ally says on the phone with Beckman.<p>

"Stay with the receiver. In the meantime we've decided to extract Austin."

"What? But we don't know he's in danger."

"There is a chance the identity of the Intersect has been compromised. We have to err on the side of caution."

"You promised we had 48 hours."

"You know the game, Agent Dawson. The order has gone out. Austin is coming in." The call ends.

* * *

><p>Austin and Trish go back to his house and searches for where the guys put the Marlin. Trish grabs a knife and goes towards the couch. Austin turns around, "Hey, hey, whoa. Stop, stop, I seriously doubt that these geniuses had time to reupholster the couch."<p>

"It's got to be here somewhere." Trish lifts up the couch.

Amanda walks into the apartment. "Austin?"

"Hey, sis." Austin says.

"Trish. What are you two up to? What's going on with the apartment?"

"I'll clean it up later. Right now, we're looking for something."

"What is it?"

"Look, I promise you whatever you want to talk about is not as important as what we're looking for right now."

"Okay. What are you looking for?"

Austin looks at Trish then back at Amanda, "A stuffed fish."

"A fish?"

"A Marlin, actually, about four feet long. Got a spear-like nose. And a mouth. Yeah." Trish says.

"Okay, Austin, I get it. Besides if anything really important we're going on, you have plenty of people in your life you can talk to about it." Amanda walks into the kitchen. Austin walks towards her.

"Hey, Amanda, wait."

"What." Austin hugs her.

"I love you. Just in case."

"Just in case of what?"

They stop hugging, "Uh... Just in case I can't find the fish."

"I suppose you haven't talked to Dez."

"No, why?"

"Because he left here last night with a four-foot long Marlin."

Trish turns towards Austin, "He's mine."

* * *

><p>They get to the store when Big Mike speaks, "Moon! You're up."<p>

"Go. I got the red head."

Austin goes into the office with Big Mike and the officer. "I-Idid not rob the store."

"Did I ask you that?" Big Mike says. "Already he's talking about stolen goods. You might as well come out and admit you did it."

"Please." The man says. "Let me handle the investigation. Now Mr. Moon, we believe this was an inside job."

"None of these imbeciles could even tie their shoes without Moon's say-so. If there's a ringleader, you're looking at him. Where's my fish, Moon?!"

* * *

><p>"Okay, start talking. From the beginning." Trish says to Dez pinning him against the wall harshly.<p>

"Okay. Um... I was born a Cesarean section. And I always felt like I was robbed of that headline voyage through the uterine canal."

"Where's the Marlin, moron?"

"Ah, the elusive fish. Sure. That's a tale for the ages."

"Start talking or I'll pull each and everyone of your red hairs out, one at a time, starting with this one." Trish pulls out a piece of hair.

"Torture? Hey, if your trying to get me to talk you're using the wrong tactic, sister."

"Really? What's the right tactic?"

"My own personal kryptonite: grape soda. On the rocks, please." Trish grabs a pop can and pours it in a red solo cup. "There we go." He drinks it. "Ah, proper. So it all started with "The Next Call of Duty game...I entered the break room and opened Austin's locker. Now, I don't really consider it stealing, since I see Austin and I as being life partners and therefore, community property. I took his bag. Using my own personal entrance, I went into Austin's room to play the game. And when I reached into the bag, I discovered a... I found a, uh... I can't go on. This is just getting a little personal."

"All right, new tactic: You finish the story or I put her head through the wall."

"Okay someone wasn't hugged enough as a child. I mean, for such a beautiful woman you are violent."

"I take that as a compliment."

"Anyways, there I was... Staring at the most horrific object the world has ever seen."

* * *

><p><em>"Nooooooo!" Dez yells. A,and a comes running into the room. Dez sits in the bed.<em>

_"Dez, you scared me what is wrong with you?" Amanda asks._

_"No, no, no, no, no. It's Austin."_

_"Well, what is it? What happened?"_

_"We've lost him, Manda. We lost him forever. You better sit down." Amanda sits down on the bed. "Um... I don't know how to say this. He's gone."_

_"Dez, what are you talking about?"_

_"I'm talking about this." Dez holds up the ring box with the ring inside. "Austin's going to propose to Ally."_

* * *

><p>"And that's pretty much the whole story. More or less. Amanda and I bonded over the fact that, you know, he didn't include us in this life decision. But, hey, who cares, you know, he's got you know, so..."<p>

"What does that have to do with the fish?"

"Fish? Who cares about the fish? Trish, Austin's getting married!"

* * *

><p>Austin looks out the window to see a delivery woman walk in.<p>

She says, "You've had 29 deliveries, so I dropped in your free baba ganoush."

"29 deliveries. 29 bugs. Wait a second." Austin whispers to himself. He looks up at the ceiling and climbs on the desk. He pushes the ceiling box off and climbs up. He finds a place and ups up the blind to see everyone piling in for food. Austin drops down into the back hallway. Austin open up the vent in the hallway and finds A CD Jeff and Lester made of recording of woman. It's perverted and Austin knows that. Austin gets back into the office and sits down where he was before. He grabs the CD and puts it in the computer that's on the desk. He finds the woman outside and emails a photo of it to Ally. He closed the laptop and outs the disk in his pocket. Big Mike and the detective come back in.

"I can see you're sweating it." Big Mike says.

"So... You ready to tell us what happened here last night?" The detective says.

"Im telling you guys I have no idea." Austin says.

"Fine. There's other ways to make you talk. Time to sent you back to gen pop." Mike Leaves the office. "He sung like a canary! Thanks for the info, Austin. Trish De La Rosa! You're next!"

"One sec." Trish says still talking to Dez.

"What? Can't fit the police into your social schedule? Stop flirting with Dez and get in here now or you and I are taking a trip downtown!"

"Do you have a minute Miss. De La Rosa. We'd appreciate it. " the detective says. Trish walks over to them and enters the office.


	17. Austin VS the Marlin Part 2

**Chapter 16**

**This is the final chapter guys. But don't worry. The continuation title is at the end of the chapter and hopefully I can start it today. Enjoy and review!**

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you told Trish you put the marlin in Austin's room." Lester says.<p>

"What? Don't worry. I moved it to the freezer at the Wienerlicous." Dez says. The delivery woman suddenly sparks an interest.

* * *

><p>"Wow, I'm impressed with you. Thank you."<p>

"Bye." The woman says.

"What? Where you going? Lizzie?"

Lizzie walks out of the store.

* * *

><p>Ally is at the Weinerlicous and gets an email from Austin. She sees the photo. Lizzie walks into the shop. "Can I help you?" She asks without looking up.<p>

"Yeah. I was wondering if I could get something out of your freezer."

"I'm sorry. It's company policy. The kitchen is usually off-limits for non-employees."

"Okay, then I'll have to use my special pass..." She holds out her bag as pulls out a gun that was hidden inside. Ally grabs her hand and moves it away from her aim. And elbows her but Lizzie blocks it. "You're no hot dog maker."

"Bring it on, pita girl." Ally tried to get lose of the grip but both Ally ends up rolling over the counter. Still connected Lizzie kicks Ally on the ground and Ally kicks her stomach. She gets up and kicks her in the face. She grabs the gun that was on the floor but Lizzie kicks the table and Ally drops it. Lizzie picks up the gun but Ally slides over the table and kicks it out of her hand and then kicks Lizzie to give her enough time to get over to her. Lizzie punches her and Ally grabs her hand, blocking the punch. Some skateboarders walk in and Ally yells, "We're closed! We're closed!" After they leave Lizzie kicks Ally's leg and elbows her in the face. Ally presses two buttons on the cash register and a camera comes down.

Lizzie gets ahold of the gun and aims it at Ally. "Where's the fish?"

* * *

><p>Austin walks by Dez, "We need to talk. It's an emergency."<p>

"Oh, listen, hey, hey. Austin. Austin, it's okay, man, I know about you and Ally. Man, and how she's more than just your girlfriend."

Suddenly Austin's phone rings and Sees that it's Awesome calling. "Dez, stay." Austin answers it. "Hello."

"After careful consideration of all potential proposals, I have made a decision." Awesome says.

"Oh, let me guess: Naked 2K run?"

"Dinner, Austin. Romantic, candlelit dinner just the two of us."

"Wow. Good."

"The coup de grace... molten lava cake with a two-carat diamond ring filling."

"Amanda will really love that. Look, Matt, just promise me that you'll take care of my sister if anything were to happen."

"What's gonna happen? Oh, hey, cake hits the oven in two hours. Don't be late." Matt hangs up.

Austin sighs, "What am I going to do?"

"Do nothing." Dez says. "You haven't given Ally the ring yet. Dude, there's plenty of time to call this whole thing off."

"Ally? Ring?"

"Yeah, the ring you got Ally. The one I kind of took out of your locker."

Austin turns around, "You mean...the ring that Awesome got for Amanda."

"Oh, thank God, man. Are you kidding me? I thought I lost you, pal!"

Austin grabs Dez's face, "Dez... Where is the ring?"

"It's kind of complicated but..." Austin slaps Dez. "It's in the freezer at the Wienerlicous. I put it in Big Mike's marlin and I... I was going to put it back..." Austin starts running to the shop. "Ow!"

* * *

><p>Lizzie makes Ally go into the freezer by aiming the gun at Ally. "Slide it to me." Lizzie says. "Now!" Ally kicks the fish and it slides over to her. Lizzie locks Ally inside the freezer.<p>

"Hey!" Ally yells and hits the door.

...

Austin arrives at the Wienerlicous and notices the marlin broken in half. "It's just a plastic marlin. Wait! No, no, no, no!" He looks inside. "No, no, no, no, no, no!"

Suddenly Austin hears Ally yelling in the back. "Help! Help me!" Ally bangs on the door. Austin gets up and runs towards the back.

"Ally?"

"Lizzie's the mole. She got the receiver, Austin."

"Oh, my God, Ally, it's over. They're gonna stick me in some tiny cell with no windows."

"Okay, Austin, I need you to focus. We can get Lizzie if you can get me out of here."

"How?"

"I keep a backup piece in the jar of horseradish sauce."

"Horseradish! Who puts horseradish on hot dogs?"

"Austin!"

"Got it. Right. Hide it someplace nobody would look-good." Austin turns around and looks for the jar. He finds it and opens it up. He tips it upside down and a gun falls out. "Oh!" He picks it up. "Okay, I got it."

"Okay, not shoot the lock."

"Um, look, Ally, I've never really fired a gun before, okay? And I've actually done this on purpose to avoid any unpleasant side effects like shooting myself or others."

"Just shoot the lock or I will shoot you when I get out of here!" Ally says through shivers.

"Okay." Austin gasps. "Get back. Ready? Get back." Ally turns away from the window. Austin aims the gun at the lock. "One... Two..." Austin tries to shoot the gun but a clicking noise comes out.

"Take the safety off first." Ally says.

Austin clicks the gun and the ammo falls out. "One second... Just a little problem. "

"Moon, Big Mike told me I'd find you here." Conway the detective says. Austin turns around. "Drop the gun, Moon! Now!" Austin quickly sets it on the floor.

"No, no, no, no need to shoot. It's not my gun, it's not my gun- my girlfriend is locked in the freezer and if you let her out she can explain everything."

"Okay, let's go."

"She's right..."

"Come on, move."

"Just look in..."

"Nice try. Go, go, go!"

"Look in the freezer, please!" He makes him leave by aiming the gun at him. "Just look in the freezer. She's right there. Aren't you taking this thing a little seriously? What kind of cop are you?"

* * *

><p>Trish goes up to Dez and takes the phone out of his hands. "Where's Big Mike's fish?"<p>

"What are you now, huh?" Dez says. "Big Man's personal Gestapo?"

"I'm a woman."

"Come on, you can't break me, fool." Trish knees him in the crotch. "At the Weinerlicous." He says in pain. Trish throws him back his phone and walks over here. Trish sees the the fish is broken.

Suddenly she hears yelling, "Help!" Ally takes out her gun and walks to the back. Ally is banging on the door. "Trish!"

"Ally. Stand back." Trish shoots the lock and opens the door.

Ally walks out shivering, "The delivery girl is the mole. The detective took Austin."

* * *

><p>"Where are you, Austin? I need the ring?" Awesome says trying to call Austin but he won't pick up. "This is not awesome."<p>

* * *

><p>Austin is sitting in a back seat of the detectives car. "And the package, HQ." The man says. "This is Long Shore." Suddenly Austin flashes on the name.<p>

"You're not a cop." Austin says.

* * *

><p>Ally enters a code into the register and a computer comes up to video call with Beckman and Graham. "We've identified the enemy agent." Ally says.<p>

She was posing as a Pita Parlour delivery girl." Trish says. They show them the security footage that Ally got from bringing the hidden camera down from the ceiling.

"Code name, Lizzie."

"So she escaped with the receiver?" Beckman asks.

"Yes, but she made a phone call. We're currently tracing the cell signature, and we can triangulate her location. We just need more time."

"As soon as you locate her, take her out." Graham says.

"Uh, one of us needs to go and get Austin out of police custody. He was arrested just..."

"The Intersect is no longer your concern, Agent Dawson." Beckman says.

"I...I don't understand."

"Detective Conway is CIA."

"Austin is on his way to the extraction point right now." Graham says. "We've decided to transfer him to lockdown immediately. Is there a problem?"

"Uh, no." Ally says. "I just thought I Would handle his transfer."

"Forget about Austin, Agent Dawson." Beckman says. "Focus on catching that Fulcrum agent."

"We're on it." Trish says ending the call. "We, meaning, I go get Lizzie while you find Austin." Ally looks at Trish. "Well, don't make me change my mind."

* * *

><p>"So, this is it, huh?" Austin says. "Going to get my own padded cell. Do I get a bed, or is my whole room kind of like a bed?"<p>

"It's not as bad as it sounds." Conway says. "The underground complex where you'll be living has state of the art security and amenities. You'll even be let outside to visit controlled locations."

"Well, I can't leave without telling Amanda something, a reason for going. What should I say?"

"Nothing. It's safer for them if you just... Disappear." They get to the roof of the building where the chopper is suppose to come. "Asset is ready for extraction. Send in the chopper."

Ally comes running up the stairs yelling, "Long Shore!"

"Is there a problem, Agent Dawson?"

"Ally." Austin says. "Thank God you're here. Listen, In Don't want to go yet. I..."

"It's okay. Agent De La Rosa is tracking the Fulcrum mole. He should have her in custody soon, so we can hold off on the Austin transfer for the time being." Ally says.

"If there was a change in the operation, I would have been contacted. I have my orders." Conway says.

"We don't have to do this. This is a judgment call. Okay, we can just hold Austin here until we know for sure."

"His cover was blown. He's gone."

"No. I will take full responsibility. Austin is my asset, he's my guy. Just...just give us more time, please."

"I'd appreciate it." Austin says. "I really would considering the facts here."

"Please don't do this." Ally says. She has her hand on her gun behind her pocket.

"Okay. You've got one minute." Conway says. "One minute."

Conway walk away from Austin and Ally goes up to him. "I'm not ready, Ally. I'm not ready to disappear." Austin says.

"No. I know. I know." Ally says.

"I need you to talk to Amanda and to Dez and my friends, and tell them..." Ally is trying to hard to hold back her tears but it just isn't working. "I don't now. I... Look if I'm supposed to be dead, just say something that will make it okay, that will make them feel alright. Just make sure they know how much I love them. You can do that, right?" Ally nods softly. "Course you can. You're Ally. You can do anything." Ally smiles. "And, hey, there's a silver lining to this, too, you know, 'cause we're not working together anymore, which means, we can go on a date. You can come by my cell, and we can hang it, and you can tell me who the president it." Ally laughs. "And maybe, uh..." They take both each other's hands. "...maybe we can see how we really feel."

"Time up." Conway says.

Ally sighs. Austin says, "Good Bye Als." Austin walks away.

"Austin?" Ally says. "I'll save you later." Austin gives a half smile knowing it's what she did. When he was in trouble she was always the first person to go after him and save him.

All of a sudden Conway gets shot. "Austin, get down!" Ally says. Ally pulls out her gun and Lizzie shoots it out of her hands. Ally grabs Austin and they turn around. "Go, go, go!" Lizzie continues shooting at them, luckily missing all three shots. Austin and Ally run down the stairs. Lizzie picks up the other gun Ally dropped and now had one gun in each hand and fires both of them. Lizzie gets to the stairs and continues shooting at them. Austin and Ally turn around and continue running. They hide behind a large metal box.

"I listening to the receiver." Lizzie says.

Austin and Ally both whisper, "She knows."

"Do you know how many agents are looking for Bryce Larkin?"

"Run that way." Ally says. They go.

"And all this time, the Intersect was here. Wait till my superiors find out."

"Okay, look what if I surrender, and you run?" Austin says. "I mean, I'm going in a cell anyway. What's the difference?"

"Torture." Ally says.

"Okay, no surrender."

"I only have one question, Austin. Who's the ring for?" Lizzie holds up the ring on her right finger.

"She has Amanda's engagement ring."

"Try to distract her." Ally says.

"What?! How?!" Austin stands up and looks over to see Lizzie aiming her gun at him. Austin whimpers and starts running away. He runs up the stairs.

"Austin, I'm not gonna go away." Lizzie says.

Austin turns away, "Okay..okay. Look, look, look. You really want to take me in?" Austin says backing up onto the roof of the building. "You're going to have to sweeten the deal a little bit for me. Look, look, the CIA- they're offering me a nice padded cell, real Cush. Can you beat that? I'm a guy who enjoys a...a good steam. Can you do...? Can you do maybe a steam room or something?"

"I don't think you're really in a position to bargain, Austin. I have two guns. What do you have?"

"Me." Ally says coming up from behind her tackling her to the ground. Ally stars punching her on the ground.

"Don't break the ring." Austin says.

Lizzie kicks Ally but Ally pulls herself off the ground. Lizzie kicks her twice. Ally kicks her but Lizzie blocks it and kicks Ally again. "Hey! Moon, get out of the way." Trish says running up the stairs. Lizzie and Ally both fall near the edge of the building.

Austin turns around, "There's really some serious spy fighting going on." Lizzie grabs Ally's hair and slams her even closer the the edge of the building.

"Get down, Austin!" Lizzie gets on Ally and punches her. Trish runs up to Austin. Lizzie grabs Ally's arms but Ally swings then and they both fall over the edge. Ally screams.

"Ally!" Austin runs and looks over the edge to see that they both fell in the garbage bin not too far from the top of the building. Austin gasps for air. Ally gets up and picks Lizzie up and punches her down. Austin makes a nervous laugh.

* * *

><p>Big Mike enters Techies and Technology and realizes that everything is back to normal. All the stuff was put back in its place. "The power of positive thinking."<p>

* * *

><p>The following morning Amanda is sleeping on Matts lap. "This was an amazing night. As it always is with... But, sometimes I know life isn't always awesome." Matt shakes his head. "What I'm trying to say is that, when things get rough, I want to face them together, the good times and the bad. I have the ring. I have the blessing of your brother. Will you do me the honour of becoming me wife, Amanda Faye Moon?" Amanda turns around on his lap. "Ooh. Almost woke her up."<p>

* * *

><p>Austin and Ally are digging through the trash to find the engagement ring. "Oh! Oh! Oh!" Austin says. "Ladies' feminine products. That's not good. That's not good. Are you, uh... Are you sure that Lizzie didn't have the ring on her?"<p>

"When they took her away, all she had was the receiver." Ally says moving a box.

"Oh, then it's got to be here somewhere."

"You know, Austin, if we can't find it, we can just replace it."

"No, it was Awesome's great-granny's ring and it's going to be my sisters ring, okay? Even if it's covered in coffee grounds and miscellaneous DNA. Austin looks down. "Oh! I found it!" They jump in the car and get to the apartment. Austin goes through his window and cleans it off a little with his tie from his work uniform. He walks in the living room and hands it to Matt who is sitting on the couch. "I'm so sorry...but it might be a little dirty." Austin holds up the ring. Austin tosses it over and Matt catches it.

"Way to go, Austin. I always knew you could handle my family jewels. So to speak." Amanda moves a little bit.

"Uh, when she's sleeping really hard like that, sometimes if you pinch her nose, it'll wake...Right." Austin leaves the apartment. Matt kisses Amanda in the cheek. "Mission accomplished." Austin leaves against the door.

"I can't believe we pulled it off." Ally says leaving against the apartment wall.

"That'll make one hell of a story at their wedding." Ally looks at Austin and raised an eyebrow. "Which I'm never allowed to talk about uber fear of death-understood. I jab other material."

You want to?" Ally points to the window.

"What, spy? You?" They go and look through the window. Matt gets down on one knee and Amanda smiles. Matt puts the ring on her finger and they share a hug. Austin smiles. "she looks so happy."

"Yeah, she does."

"I couldn't leave them yet."

"You don't have to worry about that. You're safe."

"Yeah, safe for now, though. Right. I mean...they keep getting closer. Eventually, they're going to figure out who I am."

"Don't you think you should go in and congratulate Amanda?"

"You want to come in with me?"

"Oh, it's family time."

Austin turns his head half way, "I know."

"Well, good night."

Ally watches Austin walk into the apartment and Amanda jump for joy. They share a hug and so does Matt. Ally let's a tear fall from her cheek. She sees Trish come up to her and she wipes it away. "We can only keep him here for so long. You realize that don't you?" Trish says. Ally let's another year fall.

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE READ!<strong>

**And that's the end of the first book. Don't shoot me with Ally's gun or anything. So I'm going to start the next continuing of the story and hopefully I can get it up tonight sometime. So it's going to be called Tied Together. So watch out for it. It will be Part 2 and it's going to have the same idea as the first story but just a continuing and more excitement and drama. So I hope you enjoy it. I hope you enjoyed this first part! Don't forget to leave a review to let me know what you thought! Bye**


	18. Authors Note Please Read

So Tied Together is now up and you can go read it. Each story/book is a year. So that means it's been a year since Austin got the Intersect installed in his brain. So I hope you enjoy it. Go read it! Thank you!


End file.
